NATSU
by colossalblackening
Summary: A mysterious aliment has led to a decline in wizards over the last decade to the point of near extinction. A weary Natsu now cares for his ailing Guild Master, Makarov, in the ruins of Magnolia Town. However, Natsu's attempts to hide from the world, and his legacy, are upended when a young wizard named Nashi arrives, pursued by dark forces. (Rated M for safe keeping).
1. Trailer

NATSU

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome to another one-shot of mine. This little trailer just popped into my head after finishing Fairy Tail and watching LOGAN. So, I decided to write this one a whim. Hope you enjoy reading. Please note that I don't own either story.**_

 _(Cue Johnny Cash "Hurt")_

 _ **Kodansha**_

 _ **Weekly Shōnen Magazine**_

Makarov: _"Natsu...What did you do?"_

On a deserted ghost town, Natsu (Who's now in his late-twenties, with his hair now unkempt, reaching his shoulders) is seen sitting down on a pile of rubble, looking on into the distance.

Natsu: _"Gramps, the world ain't the same as it was. Wizards, they're gone now."_

Natsu's expression looks forlorn as he walks through a forest. A newspaper flies by with the date reading X803.

Next scene shows him at a graveyard, resting his head against the tree with a bottle of beer in hand, which he then drinks.

* * *

In a washroom, Natsu's hands show severe second-degree burns. His back is riddled with several scars and cut marks. He puts on his jacket, though proves difficult with his trembling hands.

Inside a room filled with plants and medicinal pills and syringes, lies a much older Makarov (about ninety nine years old), resting down on a medical bed, looking on in wonder.

Natsu walks into a building that appears to be the Fairy Tail Guild Hall that was used when the Tenrou Team disappeared for seven years. Although, it looks even more rundown than before.

Inside the guild hall, there is a little girl eating food on one of the tables. She appears to be nine-year-old, and has long pink hair tied into two small pigtails. She is also seen wearing Natsu's signature scarf.

Natsu: _"What is she?"_

Makarov: _"Her name is Nashi. She's like you. Very much like you."_

* * *

Natsu and the girl stare silently at each other.

Several Magic-mobiles are seen driving towards the ruined Guild Hall.

Mest, wearing googles and a poncho, looks on from the distance.

Makarov: _"She needs our help."_

Nashi stares out into the evening stars.

Natsu: _"Someone will come along."_

Both he and Makarov are waiting inside a magic mobile (which was designed to prevent Dragon Slayers from suffering motion sickness).

Makarov: _"Someone **has** come along."_

Natsu goes through Reedus' old pictures, which shows all the Fairy Tail members from ten years ago. He then turns to see his old Guild Mark, that has a scar going through it.

* * *

 _ **Hiro Mashima presents**_

* * *

Several men in dark colored armor storm the guild hall, with their weapons readied.

Makarov and Nashi hang on for their lives as Natsu swerves the car, trying to shake off their pursuers. They drive near an oncoming train.

Zero, equipped with a mechanical hand and metal covering his lower torso, puts on his sunglasses as he orders his men to pursuit the trio.

Nashi lays on the ground in agony as several men stand behind Makarov with their weapons aimed at him, though they appear to be frozen and the atmosphere begins shaking.

Natsu carries Makarov from his wheelchair right into his bed.

Natsu, Makarov, and Nashi are seen joining a family of three for dinner, with the three of them smiling for the first time.

* * *

Inside the Magic-Mobile, Nashi caresses Natsu's head as he lays on her lap, drifting to sleep.

Several of Zero's men hold Nashi down as they prepare to put Magic sealing handcuffs on her.

Natsu runs to her aid only to be confronted by Zero and his men. As Nashi is dragged in a car, Natsu engulfs his hand in fire as he makes to attack Zero.

Zero's men are running through the forest with Natsu on their trail, lunging at them.

Nashi is seen fighting several agents with fire coated in her hands and feet. She then lets out a roar, similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar.

Zero lead dozens of Magic Vehicles, with him on a holding a magic pistol, ready to attack.

Natsu is fighting against an unknown figure but is knocked back down. The figure then infuses fire into his fist, like Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist, as he prepares to punch Natsu, but he blocks it in time.

* * *

Nashi, with a saddened expression, walks over and grabs Natsu's hand.

Natsu, battered and bloodied, holds a shovel in his other hand as the two look on in grief.

Makarov: _"Natsu...You still have time."_

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

 _ **March 3**_

 _ **A/N: There you have. Hope you enjoyed this little trailer.**_

 _ **I decided to use Nashi Dragneel. You may know her from the artwork that says she's the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. I figured she'd be perfect for the role of X-23. I also included Zero as the antagonist. I know Cobra killed Brain during the Tartaros arc. But here, let's just say that Brain died but his death allowed Zero to take over completely.**_

 _ **Also, classes start back up for me on the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Looks like summers almost over for me. I don't plan to give up on my stories, however updates will be slow from this point on. Anyways, please review and don't flame.**_


	2. The Melancholy of Natsu Dragneel

NATSU

 _ **A/N: This is a fanfiction based off that one-shot trailer "NATSU". As I said in my last parody trailer that I considered making a fanfic out of this one. And after weeks of thinking, I relented. So, without further ado, I present to you, NATSU. I own nothing.**_

 _In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For some, magic is merely a tool. A modern part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art. They've devoted their lives to it's practice. These are the wizards. Banded together in their magical guilds, they hone their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that is high above the rest. A guild where countless legends have been born, and will no doubt continue to make legends well into the future…_

… _or will it?_

* * *

Location: Magnolia, Year X793

Over a year has past since the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, triumphant in their greatest battle against their most formidable foe, the empire of Alverez. While the outcome had left several repercussions, with the help of the other guilds, the kingdom was able to rebuild itself to its former glory.

The morning after her award ceremony, Lucy had prepared to depart with her team to go on a 100-year quest. Or at least they were supposed to.

Currently, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, Fairy Tail's strongest team, were back in Magnolia, walking down the streets toward their Guild Hall. The pink-haired wizard had his arms crossed and head lowered in disappointment.

"Man, we're supposed to be on a 100-year quest! Why the heck are we headin' back!?" He whined.

"Because the mountain pass has collapsed, and we can't go anywhere until the debris has been cleared." Erza said, pulling her large wagon filled with an insanely amount of luggage.

"That man did say that they should be finished tomorrow, so we may be able to go then." Wendy said, trying to cheer up the fire dragon slayer.

"So, we'll wait until then, so get over it flame-brain." Gray snidely remarked.

This however, resulted in the fire and ice wizards to lock on one another's face with angry looks. "YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS, OR I'LL MELT YAH TO A PUDDLE!"

"HAH, WHY DON'T YAH TRY IT OUT, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted with equal rage.

Suddenly, before the two wizards could begin to brawl, Erza grabbed their heads and slammed them together. They collapsed to the ground with large red bumps growing out of their heads.

"Stop fighting already! Save it for the mission!" She shouted firmly, to which they both groaned in response.

"I guess we should have seen that coming." Wendy commented.

"Aye to that." Happy replied.

Carla sighed exasperatedly. "Those two are lost causes. Can we really handle a century quest with them?"

Lucy simply chuckled. "Don't worry. Those two actually care a lot for each other. More than you think." She said, recalling the moment where Natsu prevented Gray from casting the Lost Ice Spell on Zeref almost a year ago.

Happy remembered that to and nodded in agreement.

As they continued walking, Lucy smiled. "But you know, I'm glad we're going back. We left so suddenly, I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to everyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Happy asked.

"We're going on a 100-year quest." Lucy replied. "Do you know how long it's gonna take for us to finish it. Months, maybe even a year."

"Don't go thinking like that Luce." Natsu said, having just recovered. "With all of us together, we'll get this job done in half the time."

The rest of the team didn't really share in Natsu's comment.

"I don't know Natsu." Happy said sheepishly. "I'm kinda feeling nervous about this job."

"Don't you remember it took Gildarts three years to return from a century quest." Carla reminded.

"Yeah, and even than he still wasn't able to finish it." Wendy said, now starting to feel a little discouraged about taking on a job that was too tough for even the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail to handle.

"Don't mind him. Flame-for-brains is just trying to look tough so we don't know he's scared." Gray asserted.

"Shut it snowman! And besides, Gildarts was on his own that time." Natsu argued. "This time there's seven of us."

"Still, it's imperative that you remain cautious at all time." Erza instructed. "A century quest is a lot more dangerous than a regular S-Class quest. One false move could be your last."

"Yeah, I know but still…" Natsu said as he began reminiscing. "How many times do you guys think we've been in tougher spots before. Like I said, we've dealt with a lot of powerful enemies, but one thing is that we faced them all together. Cause when a guild works together, there's nothing we can't do."

The rest of the team stared at Natsu after his proclamation. Erza nodded, Gray smirked, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla smiled, while Happy jumped up and yelled, "Aye sir!".

"Then in that case, let's take this day to rest up. We'll depart tomorrow morning." Erza declared.

"In the meantime, I think I'll spend some time with Levy in the Library." Lucy said.

"And I'll probably spend some time with Juvia." Gray said, figuring he should at least say his farewell before departing. Hopefully, she wouldn't panic at the thought of him being gone for so long.

"Hey Carla, how about you and I go fishing." Happy asked hopefully.

"Not on your life." She replied, turning up her nose at him.

"You should all spend this time wisely." Erza instructed. "As Lucy said, we'll be gone for a very long time. We might not see them for a while."

"I wonder how much will change when we get back?" Wendy asked, curious.

"Don't know. Though hopefully some of them will have matured by the time we return." Carla said before frowning. "Though I shouldn't get my expectations high."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Natsu said, offhandedly. "It won't matter how long we're gone." He turned to them, smirking. "Cause when we get back, the guild will still be there, just like it always will."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Then let's go."

The team continued walking for several minutes. They walked past the market place. As they did, Natsu's sensitive ears picked up on a conversation from three guys at one of the stands.

"Did yah hear? Apparently, five wizards from the Scarmiglione guild were sent to the hospital in critical condition." One guy said.

"I heard the same thing happened with Dullahan Head." Another guy added. "I heard they all suffered some kind of illness."

"You guys think it's that magic deficiency disease?" The third one questioned. "The one that happened in Hargeon."

"Doctor's haven't said." The first one replied. "But one thing I heard is that it's contagious. You wouldn't pay me to go anywhere near them."

Natsu heard the rest of them murmur in agreement. An illness. He didn't know why, but he had I bad feeling about this.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy called, snapping Natsu out of his thought. "Aren't you coming."

"Yeah, right." He replied, pushing his thoughts back and decided to continue home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was just as lively as ever. Everyone was busy laughing, shouting, drinking, basically having the time of their lives. And things were just as calm and peaceful since the two most rambunctious members of their guild were away.

"What's taking them so long. Why hasn't Romeo made it back to the guild, yet?" Macao asked, impatiently. "I swear, if Alzack and Bisca ditched him so they could make out again, I'm gonna be really pissed!"

"Relax Macao. Romeo ain't a baby anymore." Wakaba said. "He can look after himself. And beside Asuka went with them to. So, I doubt they'll make out in front of their kid.

"Hey, is it just me or do we have a lot of new members?" Max pointed out, noticing the large number of wizards that joined their guild after the war.

"Guess that's to be expected since after the war, we all pretty much became celebrities." Warren replied. "And it's a good thing to since we'll need all the help with these jobs."

"Yeah, just take a look at all these filers we have." Nab said, gesturing to their request board.

"Why does it matter to you? You never go on a job anyways." Warren pointed out.

"Hey guys check it out!" Vijeeter said, doing some kind of strange movement. "I call this "the dance of the champions"!"

"That's great. Dance your heart out." Max said sarcastically.

"Hey Kinana, how about another steak! No wait, make that two!" Droy called over to the purple haired waitress.

"Coming right up!" She replied.

"By the way Droy." Laki called to the table where Jet and Droy. "Don't you think it's time you thought about putting less pressure on the ground."

"Hey I ain't fat! This is all muscle!" Droy argued.

"Looks like denial to me." Jet said. "Look at Reedus. Remember when he used to be big." He said as they all looked over at Reedus painting another portrait.

"Oui. But I was never fat to begin with." Reedus said.

At the bar, Mira was preparing a tray of beer while Cana and Gildarts shared a drink. Elfman and Lisanna were also standing in front of the bar, going over some jobs they could take together while Juvia stared at her Gray plushie, fawning over it. Makarov was also sitting on the counter chugging a large cup of beer, his wheelchair was station right under the counter. Despite his recovery from having used Fairy Law on such a large number of people, it left him paralyzed from the waist down.

As Makarov swallowed his drink, he let a few loud coughs. Some of the patrons looked over at their master in concern.

"Master, are you alright?" Mirajane asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." The Eighth Master asserted, clearing his throat. "I most likely drank too much, is all."

"You should be more careful." Lisanna said. "You have been taking the medicine Miss Porlyusica gave you?"

"Don't worry. I assure you that I have been taking my medication." Makarov assured, though unknown to the others, he grimaced slightly when a felt a large migraine.

Cana put down her beer mug and looked over at the younger Strauss siblings. "You guys looking for a job?"

"Uh huh." Lisanna replied. "Elfman kept insisting that two of us go on a job today."

"Gotta find one that's worthy for a real man like me." Elfman proclaimed, looking over the flyers.

"Well you're feeling eager." Gildarts pointed out. "What's got you so pumped up?"

Mira smiled as she looked at Gildarts. "I guess Elfman's feeling let down that Natsu's team left for a 100-year quest."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Cana said, remembering that they left. "Can't believe those guys are going off on a 100-year quest."

"I know." Lisanna agreed. "I was quite surprised when I heard about it." She then turned over to Makarov. "By the master, what made you agree to let them go?"

She had a point. Everyone turned towards their guild master to see if he could provide an answer.

Makarov had his eyes closed in a thinking gesture for a moment, before opening them and saying.

"I'll admit that I was surprised when Natsu asked me for such a thing." Makarov said, recalling the moment a week ago. "Normally I would have told him no, but instead I said, 'I'll think about it'. When I began looking back, I couldn't help but noticed how much he's matured since the time I found him in the forest. While still carefree, simple-minded, and reckless, he has shown to greatly value his friends above everything else. No matter how powerful he became."

Makarov chuckled a bit before saying, "Seeing as how much he has matured, I felt that I had no choice but to grant him his request."

The others remained silent for a moment. Truth be told, while Natsu was still hot-headed and childish, they knew how fierce he was when it came to his friends.

Mirajane smiled at the thought. "I guess your right master. He has come such a long way.

"But he's still the same Natsu we all know." Lisanna giggled.

"That's true but master does have a point." Gildarts stated. "And I have to agree, that kids' finally made it this far. I go as far to say he's surpassed me at this point."

Elfman let out a laugh. "I'll admit, I acknowledge Natsu's manliness. But doesn't mean I'll be left behind. By the time they get back, I'll become so manly they won't even recognize me." He declared.

"Let's just hope he and Gray don't try to rip each other apart while they're out there." Cana said before looking over at Juvia. "Hey Juvia, you haven't said anything about Gray going on the 100-year quest. You're not upset he'll be gone for so long."

"Nope." Juvia declared passionately. "I don't have to be worried anymore. Because I finally know now that I have a place in my darling's heart." She said, remembering the night after the party where she got drunk and Gray took her away.

"Well that's great." Lisanna said, glad to see the rain wizard moving on from her creepy obsession. "I was worried you'd start panicking over Gray being gone with Lucy, Erza, and the others for almost a few years."

Juvia seemingly froze like a statue after hearing that. After a few seconds, the rain wizards let out a high-pitch scream. She had completely over look the fact that Gray would be with the two most beautiful women in Fairy Tail for a long time. She drifted off into a fantasy of Lucy and Erza cuddling Gray from either side, while he laughed, embracing them.

"NO! MY DARLING GRAY!" Juvia screamed. "HOW DARE MY LOVE RIVAL TIRES TO SEDUCE HIM!"

Cana laughed at this. "Yep. That's the Juvia we all know and love."

Lisanna chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I spoke to soon."

Makarov also laughed as he then began looking around the happy faces of the guild members. " _Then again, all of my Fairy Tail children have grown up so fast."_ The old guild master mused. " _Perhaps, it's truly time I step down as master."_

However, Makarov's thoughts were interrupted by another sharp headache. He had been getting them for a while now.

" _These migraines are becoming troublesome._ " Makarov thought. _"I should go have Porlyusica examine me later."_

At the other side of the guild, Gajeel was sitting along with Levy and Panther Lily. Sitting on the right side were Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

Gajeel leaned back against the chair with his arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face. "Man, I can't believe Salamander and his pals are goin' on a century quest." He said bitterly.

"Guess you still can't get over it, huh?" Levy said.

"What surprises me is that you didn't follow them." Lily questioned. "What made you decide to stay in town?"

Gajeel face began to light up upon hearing that question. I quickly looked away, so no one could notice before saying, "I…just have some things I gotta take care of. That's all."

Lily looked confused while Levy smiled. The other night, she had told Gajeel that she was pregnant with his child. He…was surprise by this discovery. But he recovered and became ecstatic about becoming a father. This was definitely the reason why he didn't go on the 100-year quest. She knows he wants to be around to see the birth of his son (even though it was to early to tell the gender, Gajeel was adamant that it would be a boy).

"Guess Natsu and the others should be leaving town about now." Laxus assumed.

"That's true." Freed agreed. "I also heard they will be going on a century quest."

"True that. Those guys oughta be way strong by the time they get back." Bickslow said.

" _~That's right! That right!~_ " His five totems chimed.

Evergreen nodded. "That also means things will be different around here." She stated. "For one thing, the guild should be more peaceful."

"That is true and at the same time, I can't help but feel a little sad." Freed stated.

"C'mon man, why ain't got time for feeling down." Bickslow said causing his two friends to look at him. "We gotta work hundred times harder to be ready when they come back."

" _~Work hard! Work hard!~"_ His babies chanted. Freed and Evergreen both smiled and nodded.

Laxus also smiled before saying, "Bickslow's right. While they're away, we should use this time to get stronger ourselves." He said as he got up. "In fact, I think it's time I take an S-Class job. You three feel like coming along?"

"Do you even have to ask?" asked Evergreen as a smile appeared on her face.

"Bout time! My babies are lookin' to have more fun." Bickslow said.

"It's time we showed everyone the strength of the Thunder Legion." Freed declared.

Yes, today certainly was a peaceful day for the Fairy Tail Guild. No arguing, no fighting, no having chairs and living people thrown around. Everything was normal, well as normal as things could get for the number one guild of Fiore.

Suddenly, everyone's attention drifted to the counter. The saw a beer bottle shattered below the counter, and above was Makarov groaning painfully as he clutched his forehead, clenching his eyes shut.

" _Dammit! These aren't normal headaches!"_ Makarov thought. _"Something…is happening!"_

Everyone that was next to him looked at their Guild Master in concern and bewilderment.

"Master, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked, worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Juvia added. The others had rushed over to the counter to see what was going on, with Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily in the front.

"What's going on over here?" The master's grandson asked. "Hey gramps, is everything alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Makarov said through the groans. "I-It's just a little headache…t-that is…"

Suddenly, Makarov tensed as his eyes widened. His iris began to flicker a glowing light and magic energy was surging throughout his body. This went unnoticed by everyone causing everyone to let out a surprise gasp. They also noticed the increase in magic energy. What was happening?

"Master…" Levy stammered.

"This looks bad!" Gildarts noted before turning to Mira. "Mira, hurry up and get his medicine, now!"

"Right." She said as she searched through the shelves.

"Master, hang in there." Cana said, fretfully.

"C'mon, we know you can do it." Elfman said frantically.

"NO!" Makarov's voice boomed loudly, causing irritation in the guild member's ears. "LISTEN! Y-YOU MUST LEAVE…NOW!"

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked. However, this his, and everyone else's shock, the area began to tremble a bit.

"GET AWAY!" Makarov ordered, painfully.

"MIRA, HURRY UP WITH THAT MEDICINE, NOW!" Gildarts shouted as Mirajane frantically searched the bottom shelves.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Team Natsu had just arrived at the main entrance. Just before they could enter, they also felt a slight trembling happening around them.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"It's coming from inside the guild hall." Erza stated.

"What's going on in there?" Happy wondered.

"Do you think they started fighting?" Wendy wondered.

"Most likely." Carla sighed in annoyance. "If they don't stop, then we'll have to build another guild hall."

"And you would think with us gone the guild could've had a little more peace." Lucy said, also equally annoyed.

"Who cares!" Natsu said absentmindedly. "If a fight's goin' on, then I want in on the action." He stated as he reached for the door.

* * *

Makarov clutched his head harder as his eyes began to glow brighter. "HUUURRRRRRRYYYYYY!"

* * *

Natsu hand was a few centimeters from the door handle.

* * *

"GGGGGEEEEEEETTTTTTT!"

* * *

Natsu grabbed the door handle.

* * *

"AAAWWWWWAAAAYYYY!"

* * *

Natsu pulled the door opened, however, no second later, Makarov's eyes fully flashed bright.

(Scene turns to white)

* * *

 _(Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Soundtrack-Level Plaguing Field)_

" _If you have a headache, a cough, or slight fatigue…stay home."_

" _Estimate say that there is a 95 percent chance that this was manufactured from a dark guilds' doing."_

" _The source of the virus was traced back Hargeon Town, which suffered a severe outbreak of Magic Deficiency Syndrome from Magic Barrier Particles less than two years ago."_

" _The death toll had reached over a hundred and while the outbreak was prevented, authorities believe small traces of the anti-magic particles remained."_

" _This virus however, differs from the standard Magic Deficiency Syndrome, as only the wizards or other magic practitioners are at risk of being infected."_

" _In response to the crisis, Queen Hisui has reinstated the Bureau of Magical Development, hoping to find a cure for the pandemic."_

" _Emergency rooms are being overwhelmed with many wizards showing signs of what's being dubbed 'The M.D. (Magic Deficiency) Virus'."_

" _The Bureau of Magical Development is projecting a fatality toll…ranging from the hundreds, thousands to even millions…in the next 6 to 8 months."_

" _Anyone showing signs of this contagious illness will receive special treatment here at the Domus Flau's quarantine center. Tragically, many of the new arrivals are wizards; men, women, young and old who have lost all contact with their guilds."_

" _The mandatory quarantines have sparked civil unrest. With towns were wizard guilds once stood are being quarantined and normal citizens evacuating. Though we fear containment is not very likely."_

Hisui: _My people, I strongly urge everyone to begin preparing your families and plan your evacuation routes. Do whatever you can to get as far away from the virus._

" _The survival rate is now approximately 1 in 500."_

" _Violence erupted in the capital of Crocus tonight. The third incident in as many days with civilians attacking local hospitals and wizard guilds. The Rune Knights are even being overwhelmed by these riots. In a state of emergency, Queen Hisui has closed off the borders of Fiore. No one allowed in or out."_

" _Due to the extremity of the M.D. virus crisis…We have lost all contact with the Wizard Guilds and the Magic Council. We fear that all guilds and government functions have been suspended indefinitely."_

" _The wizards who weren't killed by the virus…will probably die in the riots. So, maybe this is it…This is the end of magic. Pretty soon…wizards…will cease to exist."_

* * *

Location: Unknown

In the middle of the night, at a parking lot across from a motel was an old model magic-mobile. Inside the backseat was a young man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had long, spiky pink hair that reached past his neck and was very unkempt. He also had a jagged blemish on his right cheek that was hard to see due to his large, pointed sideburns. He had a white scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck and was also dressed in a formal outfit that consisted of black dress shoes, black slacks, a white button-up shirt, and a black blazer.

The pink-haired man was suddenly jolted up from his first peaceful sleep in a long time. From his sensitive hearing, he could hear tools being used on his magic-mobile and a couple of faint chattering, most likely from the thieves themselves.

"Hurry up and takes this thing apart." A person order, hastily.

"I'm going as fast as I can, alright." Another person retorted.

The man groaned as he rubbed his neck. The bags under his eyes showed the fact that he was clearly tired.

"Ugh…what the fuck?" He managed to grumble. He wasn't in the mood for what was going on, not now, not ever. He already knew what happening: some idiots were trying steal his tires.

He exited his vehicle, stumbling with every step, showing that he was clearly hungover, with numerous bottles of beer falling out the door. Reaching the other side, he saw the bandits in the middle of removing his tires. There were roughly around eight to ten guys. Their appearance showed that they were around his age, maybe middle-aged. They also looked like the type that liked to rob people, scare them, and make their other people's days worse. This group of bandits were using many tools to try and take the tires off his vehicle.

The pink-haired man sighed exasperatedly, not wanting to put up with them right now. Nevertheless, he just wanted to get this over with and go back to sleep.

"Hey, guys?" He said, causing the bandits to almost immediately stop what they were doing. They turned around to the relatively tall, pink-haired, withered, drunk, and hungover man in his late-twenties standing in front of them.

"First off…uhh…those wheels are bolted down with steel plates. You're gonna be up all night before you could even get to the fourth one." The man said with some of his words slurred. The group of bandits however just looked at him incredulously.

"Can you believe this guy." One of the thieves snickered to his friend while some of them laughed, thinking this guy was crazy for not seeing the predicament he was in. After all, there are eight of them and are armed, clearly outnumbered and outmatched.

"But I gotta be honest with yah, who the hell do you thinks gonna pay to ride this piece of-" The pink-haired man was interrupted mid-sentence when the lead bandit pulled out a shotgun and shot him straight in the abdomen. The force of the blast caused the older man to fall the ground, flat on his back.

The bandits all laughed while the one that shot him put his shotgun away.

"What an idiot!"

"At least he was around for a good laugh!"

"Alright enough standin' around. Hurry up and take this thing apart." The leader ordered as they proceeded to remove the tires off the magic mobile.

However, unknown to them, the pink-haired man was alive. In his career from long ago, he had dealt with worse injuries that would kill a normal person. While he was unharmed, the impact of the lacrima bullet still hurt like Hell, though.

"Oh, shit." He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Mustering up the strength he still had left, the man started getting back up on his feet. When he stood up straight, he cleared his throat, catching the thieves attention. Their eyes widened as they looked at him in shock since a normal person would die from such injury.

Some of them saw his facial expression, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gnashed. This meant he was pissed. A few of them were starting to back away, now feeling intimidated by this guy.

"You guys just made a BIG mistake." He said venomously, before clenching his hands into a fist. Then to their shock, his hands were ignited with fire.

"No way! Do you guys see that!?" One of the bandits exclaimed.

"H-he's using fire. That means he's a wizard!" Another stated.

"Impossible! I thought they all died out!" The leader said. However, he saw something that caught his attention. The fire that surrounded the man's hand began flickering on and off. He also saw the pink-haired man clenching his teeth painfully.

The pink-haired man looked at his hands, noticing many burn marks between each flicker.

" _Dammit_! _Not now! Just hold out for a fuck-"_ He was unable to finish his thought, as he was attacked by the leader of the bandits, who smashed a lead pipe into the right side of his face, knocking him over a little.

As he stammered, the leader looked over to his pals. "It's okay boys. This guy's a dead beat. Obviously, he can't control his magic and it causes him pain."

The stranger's eyes widened. This asshole figured it out! The other bandits saw his reaction, which was all the proof they needed. The other's looked at each other, nodding their heads in agreement before brandishing out their weapons and charging at the man. The pink-haired stranger held his arms close to his face in defense.

He was attacked by the one of the bandits, who came at him by hitting him in the chest with the butt of his rifle. A second attacker came at him with a knife, but he managed to step aside, catch his arm and ignited his fire, burning it. As the attacker screamed in pain, a third attacker came at him, this time throwing a punch at him, but the pink-haired man caught it and returned his own punch, sending him flying a few feet away.

A fourth attack tried to whack him with a wrench, but he managed to duck and grabbed his assailant by the waist and smashed him to the ground. As he began throwing punch after punch against the other bandits, one of them punch him in the face, knocking him to his magic-mobile. Before he could retaliate, he saw the leader aiming his rifle at the magic-mobile. Seeing this caused his eyes to widen in concerned.

"NO! Not my ride!" As the bandit's leader started shooting, the man got in front of where he was aiming at, and took two bullets, one in the leg and the other near his stomach. The bullets slowed him down as he winched in pain. This gave the remaining bandits the chance to finally beat him down as one of them tackled him to the ground in submission. The bandit that had tackled him to the ground also whacked him on the head with his gun. After he got off, the others began kicking him and beating him with their crowbars and pipes.

"That's it boys! Give it to him!"

"Fuck him up"

Then, one of the bandits kicked the man over as the others continued to give him a beat down, only beating him on his back and sides. One of their kicks also resulted in tearing up the sleeve that connected to his coat and shirt's shoulders. Suddenly, the man's ear twitched as he heard the leader step forward, cocking his rifle, ready to give him the killing blow.

"Say good night." The leader mocked. This was the last straw for him as he let out a loud, angry, and fierce growl. He quickly got up and grabbed the leaders arm, blowing it off with intense fire. However, this also caused his weapon to fire automatically at the magic-mobile.

"Motherfucker!" He growled angrily, as another tended to his leader, clutching his stump arm as he screamed in agony.

Some of them now started looking at this guy in caution and concern as he engulfed his own arms in fire.

"Wh-what the. Just who the hell is this bastard." A bandit said fearfully.

Another bandit observed the man before his eyes widened in shock and fear as he noticed something.

"Oh shit!" He screamed, catching everyone's attention. "Take a look at his right shoulder!"

The others looked and observed the ripped hole in the shoulder of his coat, where their eyes widened in equal fear as they spotted a fairy-like symbol tattooed on it.

"A Fairy symbol!" One of them stated.

"The symbol, the pink hair, and the power to produce fire! Don't tell me!?"

"THAT'S HIM! NATSU THE SALAMANDER!"

Yes. This man was none other than, Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander and wizard of Fairy Tail. Only now he looked much older.

Natsu let out a roar as he charged at the group. One of them tried to flee, but he grabbed him and threw him at one of his friends. One tried to punch him but Natsu grabbed and broke his wrist, breaking it before punching him across his face. The third one tried to tackle him again, but Natsu grab and flipped him over, and kicked him square in the chest. Two bandits tried to whack him from either side, but Natsu saw this and bend back to dodge in time. He then placed his hands to the ground as he used the momentum to kick them square under the jaws.

Landing back on his feet, Natsu quickly broke the nose of the bandits that tried to hit him in the back of his head the lead pipe. He then snatched it from his hands, and with amazing strength, bend it until it broke in half. Natsu then began to give him a beat down with his punches coated in fire and so fast that in one could keep up. With only one more left, the leader used his good arm to shoot Natsu again, but Natsu was moving so fast he could keep up. Then, Natsu appeared in front of him, catching his rifle, breaking it in half.

The bandits, now brutally beaten but still conscious, finally got the memo and all of them began to scramble their way towards their magic-van. As they were getting away, Natsu saw the dents in his magic-mobile and looked to see theirs still in one piece. Not for long.

Taking a firm stance on the ground, Natsu began to puff out his cheeks while inhaling a large amount of fire.

" _ **Fire…Dragon…"**_ Natsu then placed both hands over his mouth. " _ **…ROOOAAARRR!"**_

Suddenly, an enormous torrent of flames ripped out from Natsu's mouth, flying passed the bandits and hitting their vehicle causing it to explode. The explosion was mild but sent the group flying back. As they got up, they looked in horror as their ride was engulfed in flames.

Turing around, they as Natsu slowly creeping towards them with a large amount of magic energy radiating from him. The sight of him caused many of them to wet their pants.

" _ **SCCCRRRAAAMMM!"**_ He roared loudly.

They all screamed at the top of their lungs.

"He's not human! He's a monster!"

"Let's get the fuck outta here!"

"Wait for me!" the leader shouted as the they all ran for their lives. Natsu watched them run away, until they were out of sight.

When they were finally gone, the flames around Natsu finally disappeared as he fell to his right knee, using his left of the support himself. Smoke was coming from his body and he looked to see his lower arms covered with severe second or third-degree burns. Suddenly, a let out a loud cough, spilling blood on the ground.

"Damn! Shouldn't have used so much magic." Natsu muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth. Knowing that loud fighting and explosion should have tipped off the anyone nearby, Natsu got up and took the tools that were still attached to his tire off and made his way to the front seat. And turned on the magic-mobile. With that, he drove off.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu drove over to the next town, where he purchased as new jacket and shirt to replace the ones that those bastards messed up. He also made sure to cover up his guild mark to prevent anyone from seeing it. After getting his new clothes, he paid the man and left. He then snuck into a nearby washroom, where he worked on removing the bullet from his leg and stomach. Fortunately, the were not that deep in since his body was still durable to an extent.

After removing them, Natsu wrapped his hands and arm with bandages before washing his face. He then put on his new shirt, which proved difficult with his hands trembling. When he finished changing, he exited the washroom. Natsu made his way across the street where he left his magic-mobile, got in, and drove away.

Now you may be wondering why Natsu, a dragon slayer, would be riding a vehicle and how was he able to power it. Well, the vehicle was equipped with a lacrima that prevented dragon slayers from becoming motion sickness. Natsu bought it a few years back and installed it onto his ride. Now he could drive without having to fear getting sick. Of course, teaching himself how to drive was harder than he thought. As for how he powers it, since he can't rely on using his magic power for operating it, he managed to have the lacrima converted into fuel, like how his Edolas counterpart did with his magic-mobile.

As he drove, he turned on the lacrima-vision, wanting to see if there was anything interesting on. The lacrima started showing images of a very boring love play that he hated. Fortunately, he didn't have to listen to it longer since it already ended. The image then changed and showed two people, both male, conversing with each other.

What was currently on right now was a news report.

" _I'm telling you Bob, over a decade has passed and there still has not been a breakthrough in curing the M.D. Virus._ " A mans voice said. " _If you ask me, it's all related. Tainted farm corps, poisoned water, wizards...all related."_

" _Hey, Guile. It's X803."_ Another voice said. _"Why are we still talking about wizards?"_

Natsu cringed and turned off the lacrima-vision, shaking his head. With that, Natsu's day job began; a chauffeur for hire. He made his living by driving people to where they needed to go. Most of his clients stretched from high-class nobles, spoiled little girls, unruly teens, and, on occasions, also act as a funeral driver. And today was one of those days. He stopped to pick up family of five. Their grandfather had just passed away and was paid a hefty sum of Jewel to transport the coffin.

He honestly hated funerals. He's seen enough of them. But since they were paying, and he needed the money bad, Natsu picked them up and drove them to the cemetery where the funeral was taking place. As soon as they arrived, it began to rain, hard.

 _"Great. Just great."_ Natsu thought to himself, when he parked the car.

As the funeral was going on, Natsu found a tall tree nearby, one that would cover him from the rain, and went one, leaning against it. As the funeral went one, he chose to stand in the background, drinking from a half empty bottle of booze. The funeral lasted for an hour until it finally ended, where he sighed in relief. Throwing the now empty bottle away, Natsu began walking over to the family, ready to drive them home.

When he saw the melancholic family getting near his magic-mobile, his ears perked up. Looking around, he spotted a young, dark-purple haired woman with brown eyes walking over to him. By the look of her face, Natsu could see that it was one of desperation.

"It's you. It's really you. I've looked for you for a long time." she said as she rushed over.

"Fuck." Natsu muttered upon hearing this. Knowing he could be found out, Natsu immediately decided to ignore her and continued walking over to where the family was.

"Listen, I need your help. We need your-" She was interrupted by Natsu's straightforward and curt response. "Not interested. Now get the fuck away from me."

As he continued walking towards the family, the woman stood, completely shocked that a former guild wizard wouldn't help her, especially considering how in need of help she was. Nevertheless, she refused to give up and continued to attempt to persuade him.

"Please, Mr. Dragneel!" She said pleadingly. "We need your help! You're the only one that could help!"

As soon as she said his last name, Natsu stopped walking and turned around to face the woman, where she froze in fright at seeing his expression, betraying no one.

"Look lady. I don't know what the hell yah want from me, but I'm letting you know right here that I ain't going outta my way, doing what I used to do anymore!" He said to her with complete harshness in his voice. "So, whatever the hell you want. Not my problem. Now get the fuck away from me and stay out of my way!"

With that, Natsu began to walk off ready to seat the family in his vehicle. As he got the mother in, he turned around and saw the visibly saddened and shocked woman drive past him. As she drove away, he saw a little girl with long pink, messy hair that reached her upper back and with two small pigtails tied on the sides. He looked right at her deep brown eyes staring directly at him.

"What was that about? It seemed like she knew you." The Mother asked as Natsu got in.

"Never seen her before." Natsu said as he started the vehicle. "Just some crazy person who probably got me mix up with someone else. So, just forget about her." Natsu said, nonchalantly.

Natsu however, couldn't help but stop thinking deeply on the little girl that was with the woman. When he looked into her eyes, he couldn't shake off this feeling he was having. Aside from her hair and eyes, why was her scent so…familiar.

 _"Why did she look so familiar? Who the hell is she?"_ Natsu thought.

After a while, Natsu decided to stop lingering longer and drove the family back to their home.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Natsu arrived at the family's house. After parking, he got out and opened the passenger door, letting the family out.

"Alright, have a good day. Again, sorry for your loss." Natsu offered his condolences.

"Thank you very much." The mother said with a small smile, though dried tear stains were still visible in her cheeks. "I'm sad that my father is dead, but I'm happy he is finally free from the pain."

"Pain?" Natsu said confused. "Was he sick or something?"

"He was…in a way." She replied. "My father had been suffering from the M.D. virus." She said, which caused Natsu's eyes to widen in shock.

He quickly recomposed himself before saying. "The M.D. virus, huh? Does that mean your old man was a wizard?"

"No, but he did serve on the Rune Knights." The mother responded. "But he retired when the outbreak began, and he wanted to make sure we were as far away from the riots as possible. I just didn't think he would-" she stopped as she began choking on her tears.

Seeing this, Natsu felt it was time to give her some room. "I should be going. You take care of your family alright."

Natsu began walking off until the woman said, "Sir, do you believe…do you believe wizards…are truly gone?"

Natsu stopped momentarily as he contemplated her answer. After a few seconds, he resumed walking. "I…don't know."

With that, Natsu got into his vehicle and drove away. After driving for a while, he had a lot going through his mind. It looks like there was another victim of that damned virus.

It had been ten years now. Ten years…since the first outbreak began. He recalled hearing a few people talking about a few wizards being brought to hospitals in critical condition, having fallen gravely ill. He didn't think much of it at first, but then a week later, that's when the crisis began.

This virus, that everyone started calling the M.D. Virus, began to spread across the kingdom overnight, infecting many wizards. It held similar symptoms to Magic Deficiency Syndrome. However, that affected both wizards and non-wizards. This new disease however, only affected wizards and other magic user like the Rune Knights and other guilds. In the passing years, many wizard guilds, such as Sabretooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus was all quarantined. He never heard from any of them ever again. Natsu assumed that they were either killed or went into hiding. As for Fairy Tail…

Natsu shook his head, not wanting to even bring that thought up. Less than a week later, the kingdom's death toll had reached from hundreds to thousands. With no sign of a cure, the kingdom went into chaos, with citizens raiding hospitals to try and steal medicine for either themselves or their loved ones. The breakdown of law and order resulted in the Royal Guard assisting the Rune Knights in trying to stabilize order. When word of the epidemic began to spread to the neighboring kingdoms, they immediately severed ties and recalled their troops, out of fear of getting infected. Hisui felt there was no other choice, so she announced the Fiore would be closing its borders until the M.D. epidemic was either cured or subsided. But the worse thing was, once the connection between the virus and the wizards became public knowledge, rioting mobs began using them as scapegoats and broke into various guilds and committed acts of vandalism. Many of the other wizards tried to fight…but it was a slaughter.

As he drove through a forest road, Natsu looked at the calendar on his dashboard and widened his eyes as he suddenly remembered that today was Friday.

"Shit! I forgot I gotta call Koenig. Hopefully, he has what the stuff." Natsu said as he pulled out a communication Lacrima crystal. He began letting it charge for a couple of minutes, but the longer it took, the more nervous Natsu felt.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up. I need that stuff or else we're all fucked." He spoke frantically, as if he was worried about something.

Natsu's anxiety was brought down significantly when the lacrima crystal displayed the image of a 78-year-old man, with a bald head and long gray beard.

"Hello?" The old man, known as Koenig, said in a groggy tone. Natsu then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, old man, it's Natsu." Natsu said, getting straight to business. "Look, you know there's only one reason I'd call you. You have what I need?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do." The old man replied. "And you should also know that I don't come cheap. So, the only question that remains is 'can you pay for it'?"

"Relax geezer, I've got the money." Natsu responded, pulling out a hefty sum of jewel to verify.

"That's great." Koenig said. "Meet me out behind my shop in half hour. I should have I ready then." He said.

"I'll be right over." Natsu responded, and with that, the old man's face disappeared. Natsu then made a right turn and started driving to a small town up ahead. However, unknown to him, a dark-colored magic-mobile had been parked behind the trees not to far from where he was. Suddenly, the vehicle started up and drove, going down the same path after Natsu.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Natsu arrived at Koenig's house. He hurriedly walked up to the front door and knock loudly. After a few seconds, Koenig opened the door. He was an old man of average height, with a pronounced belly.

"Bout time yah got here. Now, give me the money?" The old man said as he held his hand out. He was carrying a white paper bag that contained whatever substance Natsu needed.

"Relax. I wasn't planning on running or anything." Natsu responded, as he gave the retired doctor ten thousand jewel, who, in return, gave the bag to Natsu. Before Koenig cold close the door, Natsu looked inside the bag, which contained a small bottle of blue pills. He smiled. This was just what he needed.

"Thanks again, geezer." The pink-haired man said. The old man nodded as he closed the door.

Natsu then got back into his car, unaware that he was being watched. Instead of driving off, Natsu put the pills in the glove compartment. After closing it, he pulled out a bottle of beer and opened it. As he began to drink it, his ears perked as he heard the passenger door open. He turned around and saw a mysterious man getting into the backseat.

He was tall and her could tell be his physique that this guy was muscular. His hair was long, wavy, and silver, as it reached to his shoulders. He also had red circular sunglasses that covered his eyes and he also wore a gray bowler hat. He also wore a long gray coated with a hood that covered most of his face. Yet, he could see an unsettling smile from underneath.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man. He didn't know why, but something about this guy smelled…familiar.

"Well, well, well. As a live and breathe. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander and former wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild. I never thought I would live to see your return." The man spoke, grinning snidely. Natsu was already not liking his tone.

"Who the fuck is you?" Natsu asked coldly.

"Have you noticed the state of your washed up, outdated vehicle." The man said, ignoring his question. This only severed to make Natsu more suspicious of this guy.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked. The man chuckled, as if he was amused at his expression.

"Last night, a few of my subordinates apprehended a group of bandits who were attempting to dismantle a magic-mobile. They were ready to resort to force but didn't need and do you know why? One of them had their arm blown off and the others were covered in heavy burns. They were running from someone and when questioned, they said 'Someone who looked like Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild beat them.'"

Natsu remained quiet and glared at the man who continued. "They said that the vehicle they were trying to steal was old X784 modeled magic-mobile. And, unless I am mistaken, this is a X784 modeled magic mobile. Am I correct?"

Natsu silenced was all the answer he needed. The stranger saw a look of impatience in Natsu. Not that he was intimidated, but he too was on a tight schedule. So, he decided to get to the point.

"I'm assuming that she's found you." He assumed, causing to look confused. "If you thought I was here for you, you're wrong. The person who I'm looking is right now, trying to look for you." He pulled out a picture to show Natsu. When he saw it, he let out a deep gulp. It was a young woman, with long dark-purple hair and brown eyes. The same woman he had seen in the cemetery early today.

"Her name is Yoriko Bilstein." The stranger said. "She approached you earlier today, didn't she? The situation is that she stole something that I was responsible for. And it is my job to retrieve it by any means necessary. As of this moment though, I don't know where she is, but I know she's looking for you." The man leaned closer. "You've seen her, haven't you?" He accused.

Of course, Natsu saw this woman. While he didn't care about her or whatever her problem was, he also decided that he wasn't going to sell her out, especially to some bastard like him.

For now, he decided to play dumb. "There was no woman that came to me. I definitely don't know any woman named Yoriko. So, get the fuck out of my car!" Natsu demanded harshly.

Taken aback and disappointed, the stranger simply smiled smugly before saying, "I know where you're going. You're on your way to the quarantine area. That area is off limits to any normal civilian. But for ypu, it is the perfect place to hide your little secret from everybody else. The dying, old man. Perhaps I should pay him a visit." He smiled sadistically after saying that.

That was Natsu's breaking point. He hadn't exactly been calm up until that point, but this was the moment where he was truly angry. He smashed his fist on the dashboard, leaving a dent in it. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY CAR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at the man.

The old man complied out of amusement. But before he left, he reached into his pocket and pull out something that looked like a business card.

"In any case, when you do see her, use the enchantments written on that card." He said, giving it to Natsu. "It will connect you to me through telepathy. All I want is a little cooperation."

He opened the door and started getting out of the car, though he looks back at Natsu one last time. "One more thing…" He smiled sadistically. "If I hear you have been conspiring with her, then," from underneath his sunglasses, his eyes widened manically, "I'll send you to the void of nothingness where you belong."

Natsu eyes widened in shock. Why did that sound familiar. With that, the stranger left.

Natsu then looked at the card, which read "Bureau of Magical Development" on it. Turning it over, to his shock and horror, behind it was a symbol of a dark guild he and the legal guilds defeated years ago: The Oración Seis.

"Fuck. FUCK!" He yelled, throwing the card to the floor. He activated the vehicle and began to drive back to the place where he used to call 'home'. Now only serving as a small measure of piece. But as he drove, he couldn't but think of the situation he was in. He meets a strange woman who was being followed by this guy that has connection to the Bureau. And the Oración Seis. Could he be…

" _Dammit. I don't know who that lady was, but whoever she is, they're gonna be after me now!_ " He thought to himself. He needed to get out of here and fast.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: And there you have it. I'll admit this is gonna be an interesting story to write. I decided to take some inspiration from "Logan" but I will also be using some original ideas I thought of for this fanfic. I also used some elements from "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: to right out the plot. As you know, a strange ailment has spread across Fiore, that has killed many wizards and magic users. As for why Natsu has gotten weaker, I'll explain about that in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry, I haven't been writing lately, but I've been busy with college life and everything. But now I'm in Spring Break, so I should have spare time to work on other stories. As for my "KH: Escape from the Caja De Negacion", I'm almost finished with the fourth chapter. So, hopefully I'll have it posted sometime this week. Until then, please read and review.**_


	3. Night of Faithful Encounter

NATSU

 _ **A/N: Here it is everyone, the second chapter of NATSU. Please read and enjoy. Also, I don't own anything.**_

Location: Crocus, Year X803

Crocus, the capital city of the Kingdom of Fiore. It once held the title of the Flower Blooming Capital, due to the limitless number of flowers that adorned the streets, with flowerbeds having been placed everywhere, and garlands of flowers that appeared as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs. Only now, the once beautiful capital was laying near ruin. Several buildings had either collapsed or partially crumbled in half. Dust, concrete, and varying sizes of rubble littered the ground, obscuring the once beautiful flowers from view.

There were however, people walking around the city carrying large beams of lumber, mixing cement, and building stone walls. In short, the city looked like it was in the process of reconstruction. There were several buildings with stones already intact and wooden infrastructures already built.

The only building that remained standing was an extremely large and tall building that towers over all the city's other buildings. This is Flower Light Palace: Mercurius, the castle where the current queen of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, resides.

Presently, Hisui was standing outside the balcony, staring at the reconstruction of the city. She looked relatively the same, however, her face had matured, losing a lot of the teen look she had and small cresses also formed under her eyes. As she watched her people work hard, her face fell into a sadden expression.

"Is something troubling you, your highness?" A voice called out. Hisui turned to see Arcadios approaching her. He had aged significantly, now sporting sharper facial features, such as wrinkles, receding hair though was still spiked up from the back, and his sideburns and the center of his beard were grey.

"It's nothing Arcadios." She tried to reassure but he could tell from her sad smile that she wasn't telling the truth.

"You still have not stopped blaming yourself for what has happened." Hisui shoulder sagged as her face saddened. "I should've taken action. If I had been more focused and acted when the first signs of symptoms began, then I could have prevented this plague from spreading."

"Please do not do this to yourself your highness." Arcadios tried to advise her. "We have discussed this before. What happened in the kingdom was not your fault."

"But I did nothing!" Hisui stated, rising her voice a bit. "While I stayed here confined to the castle, everyone struggled to hang on to the little life they had. All I did was give empty promises, giving them hope that a cure would be found. But these last ten years, I have no results to show for it." She held her hand close to her head as she began to tear up. "So, many wizards died…"

Arcadios couldn't help but feel sad for her as well. With the death of the Magic Council, she was left to be the sole ruler of Fiore. She had hoped that she would be ready to rule the kingdom like her father did but in the passing months since the M.D. Virus began, things became worse.

Many of the citizens swarmed the palace gates, begging for the queen to do something about the plague. She assured them that she had hired the best team of researchers to study the virus, hoping to find a cure for it. However, in passing years, when the death toll began to increase, many of the citizens started to pester Hisui if they succeeded in finding a cure. With no results found, all she could do was state that they are doing everything they can.

If things weren't bad enough, she received complaints from many hospitals stating that they were packed with hundreds of wizards sick and how they had no resources to go through them all. With no choice, she turned the run down Domus Flau into a quarantine center for many wizards showing signs of the M.D. Virus. Hisui also ordered the evacuation of cities where wizards guilds stood to get them as far away from the virus.

But with no cure having been found, the people grew agitated. Many of them stated that the wizards were to blame for the plague and stated the queen's incompetence to resolve this matter. That's when the riots began. Crocus took the worse of it, having lasted for almost half a year. Fortunately, the violence subdued. With the people now calmed, they have begun to make a slow recovery in rebuilding the city.

But this still didn't do Hisui any good. Deep down, she felt that they were right. That she had failed in protecting her people. Her decision to close off the kingdom's borders was done out of fear. She had begun to question if she was even worthy of being queen. Arcadios already knew that she was a capable queen and had to remind her of that. After all, he swore loyalty to the royal family and will be there in any form of distress.

"Please your highness, do not continue carrying this burden all on your own." Arcadios said causing her to look at him. "For I shall share that burden as well. I should have acted sooner when the riots began and saved the civilians caught in the crossfire."

"Arcadios." Hisui muttered.

"You have grown into a wise and beautiful queen." He complimented. "You put the needs of your own people above your own. It is what your father saw in you when he made his decision to retire." Arcadios said before turning serious. "If your kingdom is in danger, then you must not doubt your own judgment. You must continue to stand strong and work to find a cure and end this plague."

Hisui looked down for a moment, taking in his words. Not that she needed to because she knew he was right. Now was not the time for doubting. If she couldn't believe in herself, then who could her people have faith in.

"You're right. Thank you Arcadios." She smiled at her guardian.

Arcadios nodded his head, returning the gratitude. Then someone came into the room. They turned around and saw a guard entering.

"Your highness! We have a message from someone." He stated.

"From who?" Arcadios asked.

"It's a representative from the Bureau of Magical Development." He replied. "We have her on a communication lacrima. She said she wants to speak to the queen."

Hisui and Arcadios looked at each other for a moment before Hisui nodded, signaling that she'll handle the communication. With that, she left, though Arcadios had a concern look on his face.

* * *

Location: Magnolia Town, Year X803

Natsu had been driving for nearly an hour now. He still had a lot on his mind, such as the conversation he had with that stranger. He had heard that the Bureau of Magical Development was contacted by the queen to cure the M.D. Virus but could find no results. But what did this guy have to do with it?

Another thing that came to his mind was the symbol he found behind. The one of the Oración Seis. What did they have to do with this. Many of their members had gone straight and joined Crime Sorcière, helping them in their war against Alverez. As a result, they were all pardoned for their crimes and finally free.

Come to think of it, the only member of the Oración Seis not present was Brain. He didn't give it much thought since, from what Erik told him, Brain was dead. The other members vouched for that. So, what did this guy have to do with them. And what was their connection with the Bureau.

Natsu shook his head, deciding to not think of this any more than he had to. It was none of his business anyways. He had more important things to worry about then getting involved with some lady's problems.

" _I'll just lay low and stay away from her. Those assholes will lose interest."_ Natsu thought as he stopped his car. Looking ahead, he had arrived at destination he was heading to: Magnolia Town.

Yep, this was indeed Magnolia Town. The merchant city that once held a population of 60,000 inhabitants and was prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. It had also become well-renowned for housing the strongest Guild in Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Only now though, this town was a shadow of it's former glory. A large metallic fence surrounded the perimeter of the whole city, with signs reading 'QUARENTINE ZONE' or 'NO TRESPASSING'. When the M.D. Virus became worse and Hisui began quarantining cities, Magnolia was also among the populace to evacuate. As a result, the entire city was abandoned for over a decade.

Natsu briefly got out the car and went to open the fence. Fortunately, because there were so many quarantine areas, that they had no resources to guard them all. This made his job much easier as he could enter and leave this area without being detected. Not to mention, the perfect spot to hide someone.

After opening the fence, Natsu got back into his car and began driving into the former city, passing by a sign of that read 'M_GNOLI_ T_WN'. Some of the letters have fallen off.

As he drove, Natsu frowned as he took in his surroundings. The once famous city, was a ruined, desolate, ghost town. The lack of maintenance and natural deterioration have caused many of the buildings to become covered in weeds and vines. Various shops and small business were boarded up, various windows cracked, and signs that hung around saying, 'OUT OF BUSINESS'.

Natsu drove pass other areas to, such as the South Gate Park, however many of the trees had dried up and died. He then drove passed Kardia Cathedral, but it, like many others, was all boarded up and covered in vines. His driving then came to a halt as he arrived at the end of town and saw a familiar site: The Fairy Tail Guild Hall. It to was also heavily disheveled.

The guild hall resembled a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. Though the wood showed signs of molding and rotting. The roofs also bore great resemblance to a real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. But now, half of those tiles were either broken or missing, having fallen off ages ago. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. This was the Fairy Tail flag, though it was torn and had a few holes in it. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, but it was crocked as one of the vertical poles had fallen off. The building's large entrance was also an Arabian design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. But these designs were hard to noticed due to the enormous quantities of moss and vines that had grown, covering half of the whole guild hall.

Natsu stared at the building for a few seconds. He clicked his teeth bitterly before looking away.

"Home sweet home." He said snidely. He then drove away and went into a forest road. He drove deep into the forest for several minutes before finally stopping as he arrived at his destination.

It was a small building that was mainly ruined. It took the form of a small tavern with one floor, with its walls being mainly composed of bricks, bearing visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforce the structure in its upper part. In front of the building's wooden doors is a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length is a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The building's roof is pitched, and from its front, central part sprouts a small tower, yet again bearing a dark banner with the guild's symbol on it, just below a small, tiled roof flanked by a pair of windows. At each of such windows' outer side is a banner, attached to a pole horizontally sprouting from the building. In its upper part, the tower takes on the shape of a windmill with tattered and torn sails. The building's wooden, double door is flanked by a pair of large, pentagon-shaped windows, with the frame of each one protruding on it and taking on a stylized heart shape.

This was the second building Fairy Tail used after the Tenrou Team disappeared for seven years. Only it was much older, since they've abandoned this place after winning the Grand Magic Games, leaving it unattended and most certainly dirty. But one thing that differed was the large building the towered behind it. It was a large metallic dome that was twice the height and size of the building.

This was also the last place anyone would think to look for him. He had been living here for the last ten years. It wasn't much but hey, there were worse places to live. He got out of the car and walked inside to the main section of the place, and found a man mopping the floors.

He was a lean-built man of average height with scars that harmlessly cover his left eyebrow, passing over it. He had a smale goatee under his mouth, small facial hair, and long black hair that covered the right part of his face. Hanging from his left ear was a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it. This man was none other than Mest Gryder, formerly known as Doranbolt.

The former wizard looked up when he saw Natsu enter the building. Natsu continued walking past Mest, taking off his suit-coat as he did so, leaving it laying on the counter. After grabbing a beer bottle, he made his way towards the back exit.

"Mest, how is he?" He asked. Mest frowned when Natsu asked this.

"He's been stable so far. Though He has been rambling for over an hour now. He's just been having a bad day." He said, following Natsu. Natsu sighed, but continued walking. "Well, all his days are bad days. So, that's not really surprising." The former dragon slayer said, with a bit of sadness evident in his voice.

"I tried to go in yesterday, but then he started panicking. He even threw a bowl at me." Mest muttered that last part before his expression turned dreadful. "If I hadn't left, he probably would have done…the thing."

Natsu sighed before taking out the bag of pills. "Well, these outta prevent that from happening." Natsu said, as he neared the exit door.

"Please. We both know that this isn't enough to help him." Mest protested, skeptical about the medication. "Well, it's gonna have to do, for now." Natsu retorted, as he opened the door.

As he exited the main part of the wrecked guild hall, he walked towards the gigantic, metal dome. He approached the metal door, turning over the safe door. All the while, he heard an older, gruffy voice rambling as he talked to herself. After the locks loosened, Natsu entered the tank.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I need you to-" The voice belonged to an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and a bald head, with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, though they appeared to be receding. He also had excessive wrinkles on the side of his face and liver spots on his bald head. He also has a thick white mustache and beard that goes down his neck.

This man was Makarov Dreyar, the former 3rd, 6th, and 8th Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He was currently sitting on a wheelchair.

Makarov had stopped talking and turned his wheelchair around to see who was entering. When he saw who it was, he started rambling again, this time rolling his wheelchair around the entire room aimlessly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's not about what you do. It's not about whether they're impossible. You can still follow your dreams and attain happiness. It's okay we're in perfect…" Natsu, who had enough of his nonsensical rambling, got in front of Makarov's path.

"Make way, sir." Makarov demanded. Natsu said nothing as he took out a syringe from a nearby table.

"I said make way!" He demanded bitterly. "You're interfering with my cooking show." He continued rambling, while rolling his chair around the room, aimlessly. "It's time I make the 'Makarov Special Fluffy Omelet'. Eggs, ham, cheese…and…everything. This special is one of a kind. Get it while-"

Natsu's frown turned into a complete look of sadness, as he continued watching the former Wizard Saint speaking gibberish. "Sorry gramps, but your shows been cancelled." He said as he got in front of Makarov's path, stopping him. He reached down and grabbed his arm, feeling for veins.

Makarov started to frown. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You know who I am." Natsu replied, reaching for his pocket.

"You're the man who puts me to sleep." Makarov growled. Natsu sighed after hearing Makarov say that. Nonetheless, he injected some fluid into the syringe.

"We both could use some sleep." He stated as he prepared to inject it into Makarov's arm. "NO!" The old master yelled, knocking the needle out of his hand, and falling to the ground himself. Natsu sighed in annoyance before picking up the needle, which didn't break.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are we here?" He asked as he suddenly held his head in fatigue. "Gramps, please…" Natsu started, before feeling slight rumbling. His eyes widened in horror as he noticed Makarov's eyes flickering.

"SHIT! MAKAROV DON'T-" Suddenly, the master's eyes flashed brightly. That's when the ground, the tank, and everything within a ten-mile radius, started shaking.

" _Oh crap!_ " Natsu thought to himself as he fell to the ground on his knees. Even in the kitchen, Mest, who was making dinner, suddenly frozen in place, though his face showed signs of agonizing pain. Natsu was feeling similar effects. Thankfully, he was close to Makarov, who was shaking on the ground, having a seizure. He used every ounce of his strength to move to him. After struggling for at least a minute, which felt even longer for him, he lifted Makarov's shirt. Then, he injected the needle as quickly as possible into his heart.

After that, things were back to the way they were a minute ago. Only Natsu and Mest were now trying to catch their breath. Fortunately, there was no one within the range of Makarov's seizure to feel the effects.

Panting, Natsu said, "See, this is why I need to put that stuff into you, alright. To keep shit like _this_ from happening?"

"How long have I been here?" Makarov asked. Natsu ignored his question and wrapped his arms underneath his master, lifting him up. Then, despite the pain in his body, he hobbled over to Makarov's bed, and placed him in it.

After setting him still, Natsu took out the bottle and pulled out two pills.

"What are those?" Makarov asked confusedly.

"You remember what they are." Natsu stated as he placed them in Makarov's hand. Then Natsu remembered that he most likely forgot what he said. "The shot help mellow out your seizures and the pills keep'em from happening." He instructed before handing Makarov a cup of tea. "If you want I could leave a note incase you forget like the last fifty times."

Agitated, Makarov said, "Fuck off, Natsu."

Natsu smiled a little. "Huh? So, you do remember who I am." Natsu said, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I always remember you. I just don't always recognize you." Makarov said.

Natsu frowned a little, before saying, "Take the pills."

Makarov did so. When he swallowed, he asked. "Why do you leave here me with Mest? He doesn't understand me. Why not tell Porlyusica to get her ass out of that tree and come help me out a little?" When Makarov said this, Natsu was further disheartened.

"Porlyusica's dead, remember?" Natsu said.

Upon hearing this, Makarov also became disheartened. "I'm sorry. I didn't remember." Natsu sighed, putting away the syringe and pills.

"Here's an idea." Makarov said. "Why not go out and get some wizards to help."

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"Wizards." Makarov stated. "I can feel them. There are some still out there. And there are forces that are trying to kill them all." He then looked at Natsu with a serious expression. "They need help."

Natsu just shook his head, feeling that Makarov was going on his usual ramblings again. "Forces, huh? Yeah, that sounds too bad." He said sarcastically. "But you're not in that business anymore."

"They don't want me, they want you." Makarov warned.

Natsu just snorts as Makarov went on. "Oh, yes. That's how fucking stupid they are…They're waiting for you at Worth Woodsea."

Natsu then said, "Worth Woodsea was a long time ago, gramps. A _long_ time. There are no new wizards, you understand?" Natsu informed. "They were all killed by the virus that happened ten years ago. And the ones that survived got something even worse." Natsu said, as his expression fell. "The virus mutated. Now instead of killing wizards, it does something to their body that prevents them using magic. Just like what's happenin' to me."

Natsu remained silent, recalling what happened that day, ten years ago. "If I had just gotten the others to leave Magnolia, maybe they would still be here. I used to think Fairy Tail would always be there to make everything better. But now…maybe Fairy Tail never should have been brought back."

Makarov's eyes widened in anger before grabbing Natsu's wrist, with a very strong grip. "How dare you say that. Remember when I found you? You were a little boy lost in the woods after your father left yah! I couldn't leave you behind, so I took you in. I gave you a family, Natsu. Remember?" Makarov said as he gnashed his teeth in ire. "You, me, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and everyone else. All the times we saved Fiore, saved the world. All the times we shared together, laughed together, fought together. Does that mean nothing to you, anymore!?"

Natsu abrasively ripped his wrist away from his grip. "That's all ancient history now." He said, irately. "Everything that happened is nothing but a memory, gramps. Fairy Tail, wizards…they're all gone, now."

Then, Makarov's eyes widened in horror as he began to look worriedly at Natsu. "Natsu…what did you do?"

Understanding very clearly what was happening, Natsu ignored him and just strapped him down to his bed to prevent him from having another episode. His silence only made Makarov agitated. "What did you do, boy! Answer me! Why are we here!?"

Natsu said nothing as he began to walk away, but it was getting harder with Makarov's pleading anger. "No one deserves this! To be drugged and locked inside of a fucking tank! Let me out right now! We have to return to the guild!"

Hearing that last part, Natsu turned around, and said, with a matter-o-fact, harsh tone, "Fairy Tail's dead. Sorry gramps, but this is for your own good!"

And with that, he left. But Makarov continued to struggle, and yell. "No, it's not! You're just waiting for me to die!" He screamed.

Unbeknownst to him, Natsu had been standing outside the door, having heard that last part, which made him feel worse. As he was walking back, a part of his made considered telling him the truth, but he shook his head in refusal.

" _Sorry Gramps. But this is something you could never know about. You'd never handle this pain._ " Natsu thought before heading back in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mercurius, Hisui approached a communication lacrima, that displayed the image of a young woman in her early thirties, with dark-brown hair in a bob style that reached her shoulders. She also wore slim glasses.

"Your highness, all me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Kiara Kano. Chief of Research and Development of the Bureau of Magical Development." Kano introduced herself formally. "I would like to thank you for meeting me on such short notice." She said gratefully.

"The pleasure is mine." Hisui replied. "What do you have to say to me Dr. Kano."

"I am calling you because I have some information for you. My research team and I have made a breakthrough." She said. "I believe we may have found a way to resolve the crisis the has plagued us this past decade."

Hisui's eyes widened as a hopeful expression grew in her face. "You mean you've finally developed a cure for the M.D. Virus?" She asked ecstatically.

Hisui's hopeful expression fell when Kano shook her head. "No, your highness. I'm afraid we have not." She replied. "However, we have developed a way for solving the declining in wizards."

"What do you mean?" Hisui queried.

Kano decided to elaborate. "As you are aware, while the virus has finally subsided, we are still feeling its effects. We believe that it has evolved, causing wizards that survived the original plague to be left unable to produce magic. We fear that it is the same with newborn infants as they will grow to not learn how to use magic."

"If nothing is done, then wizards will become nothing more than a relic of the past." Kano stated, grimly. She then looked directly at Hisui. "But my superior has just developed a way to return the magic that was lost to them."

Hisui had a pensive expression. "You're saying you can return the wizards their magic power?"

Kano nodded her head. "Yes. Restore them to how they were."

"How is that possible?" Hisui asked.

"We have developed a serum that will restore the magic that has been sealed away in their bodies." Kano explained. "We have just concluded the testing trials. However, if we are to move forward with the operation, my superior will need your approval and resources to distribute the serum."

The queen held her thoughtful expression for a while. This sounded like it could finally undo the damage done by the M.D. Virus. But this all sounded a little to go to be true. She returned her gaze at the lacrima.

"Will it work?" She asked.

"It will. You have my word." Kano assured.

"Then you have a week to show me the results of your work." Hisui declared. "If what you say is true then I will help you in any way I can."

Kano nodded her head in gratitude. "Do not worry your highness. We will not fail you."

With the, the communication lacrima shut off. Hisui couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. If what she's saying was true, then finally the kingdom could finally be free from this burden and wizards could have another chance at new beginning. She could only hope that this will work.

* * *

After what happened with Makarov, Natsu decided to relieve his grief by returning to the main building. He picked up a plate of rice and burger steak and sat down at the food counter. He then pulled out another beer bottle and grabbed a bottle opener to open it. Wasting no time, he started drinking nearly half the bottle.

"I think you've had enough." He heard Mest say as he walked over. Natsu sighed as put the bottle down, and said, "Honestly, I hate beer. Don't know how Cana could drink barrels of this stuff. It tastes like piss." He then sighed once more. "But drinking does help to make it easier."

Mest nodded his head, understanding what Natsu was getting at. "Have it your way. Also, thanks for not letting the master kill me."

Natsu chuckled. "No problem."

Mest then sat next to Natsu, looking down at his own lap. "How is he?" He asked.

Natsu scoffed. "Grouchy." Was all he said.

"Why haven't you told him?" Mest asked.

Natsu's eyes widened, knowing full well what Mest was talking about, but not wanting to admit to it. "I already told you, it's for his own good. If he ever learns what he did, he'd never forgive himself."

"And you think it's better keeping him here." Mest countered. "For ten years, we've been hiding here from the world. As we did, the virus became worse. The master doesn't even remember what happened yesterday. He hasn't even seen the sunlight in years. You can't keep planning on keeping him locked up."

"And did you forget that you built that thing to keep him in." Natsu said, with a rising anger. "You saw what he did that day. If we let him out, he's gonna in up hurting more people or worse. And the last thing I want is people finding out where he is."

"And what about you." Mest said. "I read about those guys you put in the hospital. I knew it was you because they were badly burned. You keep getting into reckless fights when you know your magic is depleting. You can't even produce a single fire without burning yourself."

That much was true. While Natsu survived the first outbreak of the virus, he was among those that were losing their magic power. While it wasn't bad for them, for him, it was worse. The scales that have protected his body from his own fire have begun to deplete gradually. Which meant that now his body was prone to burns whenever he uses his magic. And his lungs were also in worse shape since using his fire causes him to cough out blood.

"We both know that this could end up killing you one day." Mest stated. "Besides, if you're planning on incinerating yourself to death, then I'd prefer you do it when you finally set out to sea. I just finished mopping these floors."

Natsu sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore Mest. "Ten years ago, when I pulled you and master out of Magnolia, you asked me to help you deal with this…situation. And I've tried my best to be there for you. I know you don't have the same relationship with me that you do with people like Makarov, or…" Mest paused, and swallowed hard, for a moment. "…the others."

He continued. "But, still. You're my friend, Natsu. And I can only help you if you decide to help yourself. And to do that, I need you to talk to me."

Natsu frowned and put the bottle down. "Well, since you're the expert, Mest, tell me. What the fuck is there to talk about?" He asked, bitterly.

"For one, there's something wrong with you." Mest stated. "I hear you at night. You're always wake up late screaming from some nightmare and I know because you still have bags under your eyes. When I try to bring it up you never want to talk about it. You're not even here most of the time. You're always out driving people around and drinking yourself to death. I see you wrapping bandages on your arms because you burned yourself from your magic. And let's not forget the blood I've washed off your clothes."

Mest then sighs before saying, "And when you're here, you never talk to us, especially Master Makarov." He paused when he saw Natsu reaching for a condiment to put on his steak. "And I'm pretty sure you don't even want to talk about the fact that you can't read the label on that bottle, right there."

Natsu stopped to look at the bottle he grabbed from the table in front of him. Seeing him squint his eyes was all Mest needed to know. "It's not ketchup, it's dish soap." Mest said.

In a fit of anger, Natsu knocked the coffee mug that Mest was drinking from out of his hands, smashing it into tiny pieces on the floor, while the coffee inside splashed on it.

"That was my favorite mug!" Mest exclaimed.

Natsu angrily got up, and began to walk away, but not before turning around to say to Mest, "Stay out my business." And with that, he left.

He went to his room and took off his shoes and shirt, leaving him with only a tank top on. He went over to his bed and sat down. From his table, he grabbed an ointment can and pulled off the bandage on his arms. The blood had dried but his skin still had second degree burns that still throbbed. Natsu gently applied the ointment on it, causing him hiss in pain.

After rubbing his wound, he wrapped new bandages around them. Afterwards, he took out another beer bottle but saw that it was empty.

"Great!" Natsu said, irritated. He threw the bottle aside, but it accidentally knocked a book from the table that said 'sketch book', causing it to fall. Natsu saw the contents from the book to spread out. His eyes then widened in shock.

( _Fairy Tail_ - _Fairy Tail "Slow Version" [Piano Cover]_ )

They were pictures of everyone from the guild ten years ago, some from way before. Natsu realized that this was Reedus sketch book. He forgot that he took it with him before he left for the 100-year quest because he wanted to have something to remember the guild. Natsu picked up the sketches and went over them.

He saw pictures of himself and Happy, then his whole team, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Gildarts, Juvia, Team Shadow Gear, Laxus and the Thunder Legion, Makarov, and everyone from that remained in the guild during the long seven years. The final pictured showed all the members gathered at Lucy's award ceremony, laughing, smiling, having a great time.

A lone tear fell on the picture. Natsu gnashed his teeth in angst as he felt tears building up. To think it has been ten years since that day. He slowly began reminiscing about the old days of Fairy Tail. Back when life seemed enjoyable and everyone was happy. He suddenly felt his right shoulder throb. Looking over, he saw his guild mark, though there was a diagonal scar that went over it.

Natsu looked at it for a moment before growling. He tossed the book aside and covered his mark. There was no use in reminiscing about the past. That part of his life was over. All that mattered now was protecting Makarov and getting the hell out of this place.

With that, he threw himself in his mattress and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Location: Hargeon Town.

In an alleyway, the lady from the funeral, Yoriko Bilstein, was leaning against a wall. She pulled out a card that was linked with telepathy magic and placed it on her forehead. She was in the process of communicating with someone.

" _Hello, who is this!?_ " A female voice rang in her head.

"It's me." Yoriko replied.

" _What happened!? Where you able to find him?_ " The person asked.

"I did, but-" Yoriko frowned before replying. "He said no. He wasn't going to help me."

" _What! Why?!_ " The voice exclaimed. " _Did you explain everything to him?_ "

"That's the thing!" She stated. "He wouldn't give me a chance to explain. He said he was done with what he used to do and wouldn't go out of his way to help strangers." Yoriko's expression became bitter. "I don't understand what you saw in him. He's nothing like the Natsu Dragneel you described."

The voice remained silent for a moment before saying. " _Don't be mad at him. It's obvious that's he's gone through a lot with…what happened."_

Yoriko nodded, knowing that she was referring to the incident ten years ago.

" _But we're still going to need his help."_ She declared.

"What should I do?" Yoriko asked.

" _Lure Natsu out. Get him alone with you and her._ " She said. " _Once you're alone, tell him everything about the Bureau and about her._ "

Yoriko huffered for a moment, finding it unlikely that he'll listen to her again. But regardless, she had to try. "Very well. I'll see what I can do."

" _Then get to it and hurry. The Bureau may already know you've been to see him._ " She warned.

With that, the connection was severed. Yoriko sighed as she turned to her magic-mobile, where the little girl from the funeral was sitting inside reading a book. She went over to her and rubbed her head, causing the girl to look up and smile warmly at her.

Yoriki eyes then harden. She had to get her mission done. If she ever wanted to make a better future for her to believe in.

* * *

Location: Magnolia, Fairy Tail Second Guild Hall.

Natsu woke up the next morning and took a shower. After exiting the bathroom, Natsu put on new bandages around his arms, got dressed in his usual attire, consisting of his white scarf, a suit-coat, a white dress shirt, and black jeans, and began to leave to go to work.

As he was leaving, he walked by Mest who was making breakfast. Mest turned and saw Natsu grab a few strips of bacon.

"Going to work again?" Mest asked, still cooking.

"Yeah." Natsu replied, munching down on the bacon. "Got a couple of jobs driving around a few nobles. Pays pretty decent."

Natsu then grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to the back door. "I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

"Just try not to kill anyone this time." Mest said to which Natsu raised his hand. Taking the exit that would lead him to the tank, he opened the door to find Makarov lying on his mattress, wide awake. He was currently watching a lacrima-vision about replays from the X791 Grand Magic Games. Natsu had it installed so he wouldn't be bored laying in here all day.

"Hey, gramps. Thought I check on you before I left." He said. This made Makarov smile, genuinely.

"Thank you." He replied.

"By the way, I'm sorry about what happened the other day." Natsu apologized, sincerely. "Look, I hate this place to and there's nothing more that I want but for all of us to get the hell out of here. And since I've been saving up money from my job chauffeuring others, we'll soon be able to live out the plan that Mest and I came up with. You know, to get us all on a boat, go out to sea, and live our lives there. And with the lacrima, we can put it up, so I won't get motion sick. What do you think?"

This made Makarov smile even bigger. "Sounds wonderful. But what about the girl?"

Natsu's expression became that of confusion. "Girl? What girl?"

Makarov laughed, and said, "The one that's waiting for you. We've been communicating for days, now. She's coming with us, right?"

Natsu knew that there was no girl, and that there was no one that Makarov had communicated with his telepathy magic in ages. But, at the same time, he most likely realized he was beginning another one of his ramblings. Deciding to play along, he nodded his head.

"Yeah, she can come with us." Makarov then closed her eyes and said one word before drifting off to sleep: "Good."

Natsu smiled before tucking him in his covers. He shut off the lacrima-vision and left the room. Natsu got into his car, and drove away, returning to his job as a chauffeur.

* * *

Location: Shirotsume Town

Natsu's routine began with the following. First, he arrived at Shirotsume Town to pick up a noble girl to take her to the train station. A spent almost a half-hour trying to place her large amount of luggage on to the wagon connected to his vehicle.

"Here up already! I don't have all day." The girl said snidely. "And I hope you washed your hands because I don't your disgusting filth all over my stuff."

Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration. He really hated the rich, bratty, snobby types that think they're better than everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry and get in you little bitch." He muttered that last part, so she wouldn't hear.

Then, Natsu drove a rich married couple to a banquet happening on the other side of town. As he drove them, he heard some things that really pissed him.

"I must say, I was feeling worried that that disgusting disease was going to infect me." The wife said.

"There's no need to panic, dear." The husband reassured. "The horrible plague only infected wizards. Which we should be grateful we are not. After all, there nothing be deadbeat drunks that cause so much destruction."

"You're right. If anything, it's because those wizards are so filthy that they brought the sickness upon themselves." The wife said arrogantly.

"Yes, serves the lot of them. Especially that back-water guild, Fairy Tail." The husband said. "The way they cause nothing but trouble, it's no wonder they had it coming. Perhaps this disease was God's way to weed out the trash of society."

The couple then shared a laugh. Unknown to them, Natsu had gnashed his teeth as a vein throbbed in ire. He was really tempted to throw those assholes right here while the car was driving, but he had to restrain himself (Which was something he finally learned after many years, albeit was close to snapping). Less he causes a scene that would get him exposed.

Natsu continued driving people around straight until sunset. The last customers were a group of teenage girls that he was driving to a ball. They were all sitting, chatting amongst themselves, and laughing. At one point, a one of the girls brought up the topic of Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

"Hey, did you guys look at this old edition of Sorcerer Weekly?" She asked her friends.

"You mean the one with those wizard guilds?" Her friend asked.

"The same." She stated. "I look at this old section of the most attractive men and I've completely fallen for every one of them."

"We were only kids when those magazines came out." Another friend stated. "I wonder what ever happened to them?"

"Probably went out of business when the virus began to spread." She stated. "Can't run a wizard exclusive magazine without any wizards."

Natsu scoffed at their conversation. He was never into those old magazines. Especially when that bastard writer gave him a bad reputation (even though that was never his intent). When he dropped off the girls at their party, a messenger walked over to him.

"Excuse me, is your name Natsu?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. The messenger reached into his bag and pulled out a letter.

"This is for you." He said handing him the letter. He then walked away.

Natsu looked at the envelope pensively before ripping it open, taking out the letter. He then took out his reading glasses and put them on. One of the downside to his declining magic is that many of his enhanced senses were failing. As such, he now needed eyewear to read better. Natsu proceeded to read what the letter said.

It read: "Request for a pickup from the Shirotsume Inn. High payment guaranteed!"

Natsu had read the contents of the letter as he got back into his car. After sitting down at the driver's seat, he put the letter in the glove compartment.

" _Well, I oughta go there to at least find out how much they're paying. Maybe they'll pay a lot, so I could finally afford my boat. Let's just hope this job better be worth it._ " After debating whether he should go or not, Natsu made up his mind and drove to the Inn. He hoped that this potential client would live up to their promise.

* * *

As he drove to the Inn, he decided to make a call that he had wanted to make for a while. He pulled out his communication lacrima crystal and pulled out a card, which was alongside a newspaper ad for a fishing boat, named the Sunseeker.

It belonged to an old retired fishing captain that had put an ad for someone to buy his old boat. Natsu was the very first one to reply. However, the payment was ridiculously high. About six million Jewel at the least. This was way he kept working as a chauffeur, so he could make enough money to buy it. At the moment, he had roughly about one million Jewel saved up and with the money he made, he should have half a hundred thousand added up. He just hoped this job would pay enough for him to finally afford it.

Soon, the lacrima crystal began glowing, showing the image of an elderly man with a beard which extended down and around his face with an integrated mustache. His eyebrows are similarly shaggy and a large nose.

Upon seeing his image, Natsu began to speak.

"Hey, captain. It's me, Natsu." He said.

"Ah yes, the pink haired lad." The captain said, recalling he gave him the crystal so they could stay in touch when he wanted to make the payment. "What is it you called for?"

"I'm calling about the boat; the Sunseeker." Natsu explained. "Y'know, the one I saw in that ad you posted a while back, remember?"

"Yeah, that old boat of mine." The captain recalled. "And I remembered you didn't have the money to pay for her back then."

"Well that's different cause now I'm thinking about buying it." Natsu stated. The captain raised in eyebrow.

"Really?" He said.

Natsu nodded. "I mostly have the money to pay for it. All I need is a little more time to get the rest of it. I have a job coming up, so I should be ready by next week."

"If that's true then I'll be happy for you to take her off my hands." The captain stated. "Though, I'm quite surprised a young fella like you would want an old boat."

"Well, it's not just for me. I'm getting it as a gift for a few friends of mine." Natsu said. "Anyways, have it ready by next week. Oh and no paperwork. Not a real huge fan of paperwork."

"Don't worry. The only paperwork you have to do is sign your name that the Sunseeker is now your property." The old captain reassured. "Just be here by next week and you've got yourself a deal."

"Great thanks." Natsu said. After saying that, the lacrima shut off. With his new goal set in mind, Natsu continued to drive towards his new, and hopefully, last job.

* * *

When he arrived at the Shirotsume Inn, Natsu drove into the parking lot. As he drove, he saw the same little girl from the funeral the other day. She was currently just standing in the parking lot, playing with a ball, throwing it across the wall. He parked the car and got out, walking up to the main entrance. However, he already knew who wanted him for a job, and his suspicions were confirmed when the woman from the funeral earlier that day, Yoriko, popped her head out the window.

"Fuck." Natsu muttered, immediately remembering the warning that stranger gave him. Not wanting to risk getting involved, he turned to take his leave. Seeing walking away, Yoriko came out of her room and began walking toward him.

"Mr. Dragneel. Please don't go. We need your help!" She shouted.

"Off duty. Take a train." Natsu retorted, trying his best to ignore her and continued walking back to his vehicle, until the woman grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. He tried to shake her off, but she was a lot stronger than she looked as she wouldn't let go.

"Please! We _need_ you. There are men after us. We need to get out of here. We need you to take us to Crocus." Yoriko begged but Natsu's expression turned angry very quickly. With just enough force, he pulled his arm away from her.

"Look, lady! You're really fucking up my life right now, yah know that!" Natsu shouted. "Ten years, no one knew I existed! Then you show up and now the people after you, whoever the Hell they are, they're after my ass, now!"

Yoriko then calmly said, "Look, we need to get out of here. We need you to drive us to Crocus. And maybe make a couple of stops along the way." She said. "We need protection and you're the only one that can help."

"Anyone can do that job." Natsu argued before saying something that came to mind. "How the fuck did you find me anyways?"

Yoriko paused for a moment before turning towards the girl. "Nashi, go inside." She instructed her. The pinked-haired girl, named Nashi, nodded her head and walked away.

She turned to Natsu and explained, "There were sightings. I heard people say that someone who looked like a Natsu the Salamander was seen at Oshibana Town driving. They said he looked older."

"I felt they were rumors but I also felt that I had to see it for myself." Yoriko explained. "I decided to come and find you. And now that I have, I'm asking you to drive us to where we need to go."

Natsu's eyes widened before shaking his head rapidly. "No. Sorry, but you wasted your time. I'm not driving you to the fucking capital!"

As he turned around to walk back to his car, Yoriko pleadingly said, "I'll give you five million jewel, if you drive us."

Almost automatically, Natsu stop dead on his tracks. He stayed like that for a moment before walking back over to Yoriko.

"There's no way you have that kind of money." He said.

By the tone of his voice, Yoriko knew he nearly had him convinced. "Actually, it's not from me. All that money will come from my employer. She'll be happy to pay you if you cooperate."

"Employer?" Natsu looked confused. Before he could ask what she meant, they were interrupted by the sound of a crash. They both looked over and saw Nashi all tensed up, coming out of her room. The sight of broken glass, a hole in the window, and the missing her ball lead to an obvious conclusion.

"Hey!" A voice said. Natsu then saw an older woman angerly storming out of her office and toward the little girl. They assumed that she was possibly the manager of the Inn.

"Bad Girl! I thought I told you NOT to play with that damn thing in the parking lot!" She scolded her. "Now, your mother's gonna have to pay for that!"

As she neared Nashi, Yoriko got in front of her, putting her hands on her to try and calm her down. Not wanting to make a scene.

"Please! I'm sorry ma'am but it was an accident. Don't be angry at her, she just doesn't know any better!" She attempted to reason with the manager, but her efforts were in vain.

"Get the fuck off me!" The manager said, but suddenly Yoriko grabbed her shoulder in pain. She suddenly fell on her knees clutching her shoulder in pain. The manager backed off while Nashi rushed to her side.

Natsu also rushed over to Yoriko's aid. Squinting his eyes and sniffing her scent, he smelled traces of blood. As he did, the manager then focused her attention on Natsu.

"I told her and her damn kid to stop throwing that ball in the parking lot! Now they're gonna have to pay for damages. They have money. I've seen it!"

Money. They really did have the money she claimed. In that case, maybe she wasn't lying after all. Natsu began hearing murmurs going on inside people's rooms, most likely annoyed by the noise outside.

Deciding to end this conversation before it gets outta hand, Natsu said looked at the manager and rudely said. "Look, just get your fat ass back into your office alright. And let us deal with this later. She'll get you your money." This seemed to satisfy the manager, who left in a huff.

Natsu then helped Yoriko up and helped her walked to her room, with Nashi following them. When they entered her room, Natsu gently set her on the bed. As he looked around, he spotted documents that read "Bureau of Magical Development"

Yoriko noticed him searching and Natsu saw her gaze to. Looking at her, Natsu decided to ask, "Who are you?"

"I was a guard once." Yoriko explained. "I used to work for the Bureau of Magical Development."

She then took off her jacket. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw her shoulder and upper arm bandaged, though was poorly done as there was still blood.

"When did that happen?" Natsu asked.

"The day before I met you." She replied. "I barely escaped from them, but…" As she explained, Natsu looked underneath the papers and saw a manga that read; " _Fairy Tail: The Eternal Adventure_ ". His younger self, Lucy, and Happy were on the front cover. His attention was shifted back towards Yoriko. "…Now they know my car."

If that's true, then they could have already figured out where she is. Natsu knew he needed to get out of here fast. "Look, I gotta go."

Yoriko quickly stopped him before he could leave. "No wait. Please! Look here." Natsu turned and saw her grab a bag that was hidden under the bed. She opened the bag, and what Natsu saw amazed him. "Take this. It's two million Jewel. Before you take us to Crocus, take us to this address on the envelope. My employer will give you two million more. And when we get to Crocus, you'll be paid in full.

Natsu held a skeptical expression before looking over at Nashi, reading another Fairy Tail manga. "That's you daughter?"

Yoriko paused for a moment, before replying, "Yes." She then saw the manga he was staring at. "That manga you saw, it's…what we used to get to know you more. From those stories I've read, I've could tell that you really are a good person. And I know you still are. I know you that want to help us."

"You don't know anything about me." Natsu nearly shouted.

"Please!" She said with a pleading expression. "I promise, there will be no problems if we leave now."

"I can't just drive you all the way to Crocus!" Natsu argued. "It's like a three-day trip."

"We have to be there Friday." Yoriko informed.

"Or what?" Natsu asked.

"Or we miss our chance to…" Yoriko bit her lip, as if forcing herself to stop mid-sentence. She let out a sigh as she looked at Natsu. "Please. You have to take us. Please."

Natsu looked at her with an analytical expression. He noticed that lip movement she did. He could tell she was hiding something. Of course, he was feeling conflicted with deciding whether he should help her and the kid. He really didn't want to get caught up in her mess, but he also needed the money to finally afford the Sunseeker and get Makarov, Mest, and himself out of this place.

He made up his mind and turned his attention to Yoriko. "So, just to be clear: I first drive you to your boss. Then, I take you to Crocus. And then I get payed five million jewel for the job, right?"

Yoriko nodded her head. Natsu then exhale exasperatedly. "Alright, fine. I'll drive you." Yoriko's beamed at his response, but Natsu interrupted her. "But after I get you and your kid there, I get my money and you two are your own from there." Natsu made clear. "You follow through with your offer, and never come near me, again. Understand?"

She frowned a bit before nodding her head and smiling warmly. "I will. Thank you."

"Good." Natsu said. "Now that that's settled, I better go home and take care of somethings. I'll be back tomorrow at noon. Be ready then or I'm leaving without you."

After saying that, Natsu left the Inn, got into his car, and turned it on. As he began to drive away, he saw the little girl, Nashi he thinks she was called, in the car mirror. She was just standing near the hotel room, watching him drive away.

As Natsu drove home that very night, he couldn't help but process everything that has happened today. After receiving his threat from that guy about being in contact with that woman, he winds up having to drive that same woman and her kid all the way to Crocus, not before meeting her employer. Natsu may have been just in this for the money, but he had this feeling that their trip was going to be more complicated then what he had hoped for.

Natsu let out a tired sigh. "What am I getting myself into?" He asked himself as he continued driving. Unware of the drastic events that will follow.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: And that's another chapter down. In case anyone is wondering, I will be following elements from the movie but I will add my own subplots and twist that will be revealed later as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Now, I think I'll stop here for now so that I can continue working on my KH midquel story. Until then, just continue to read and enjoy. Please leave a comment, helpful advice, but don't flame.**_


	4. An Old Enemy and New Dragon Slayer

NATSU

 _ **A/N: I present to you the third chapter of NATSU. Please read and enjoy. Also, I don't both Fairy Tail and Logan.**_

Location: Magnolia, Year X803

The following morning, Natsu woke up and checked the time to see that it was a half hour past nine. Since it was an hour drive from here to Shirotsume, he decided it was best to leave now. Natsu washed himself and got dressed. Taking his keys, he proceeded to go down to the mess hall to have a talk with Mest about his departure. When he arrived, he found Mest making a cup of coffee and walked up to him.

"Came to apologize about breaking my mug?" He said without even looking.

"No. I'm here to tell you that I gotta' leave for a couple of days." Natsu responded. "I'm gonna be busy driving a client somewhere."

"How far?" Mest asked, curiously.

Natsu sighed. "Crocus." He said, almost hesitantly.

"The capital!" Mest exclaimed. "That's almost a week away, especially with the state of your magic-mobile."

"I know." He replied. "But the clients gonna be paying me a lot and I'm close to getting the money for the boat."

Mest sighed. He knew there was no convincing Natsu to change his mind, especially with how desperate heu was about buying that boat and getting out to sea. "If that's the case, then you might wanna talk to Makarov about it."

Natsu simply grabbed a bottle of beer and turned to walk toward the exit, though not before looking back at Mest before opening the door. "That's the plan!"

He made his way into the tank after unlocking the door, and found Makarov up, lying on his bed and staring blankly at the lacrima-vision, playing events of the final day of the X791 Grand Magic Games. He snapped out of his daze when he heard the door open and saw Natsu entering before closing it. The former dragon slayer walked over to where he was and sat next to him.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" The former guild master asked, no emotion in his voice.

"You know me so well." Natsu said rhetorically. "It'll just be for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it."

At that moment, he felt his pants vibrate. He reached in and pulled our his Lacrima-pager, which were designed to send message between two people, which were more efficient than sending letters. Taking out his reading glasses, Natsu saw that he got a message. He remembered Yoriko giving him a pager to stay in touch, so it must have been from her.

The message read, " _Please, hurry_."

Natsu responded back with, " _I'm on my way. Leaving shortly_." He hit the 'send' button and looked, though as he did, Natsu couldn't help but feel that the message had an "emergency" feel to it. shaking his head, her turned back at Makarov.

Before he could speak, Makarov smiled as he pointed to the screen. Natsu looked and saw Gray standing over Rufus. This was a recording of his victory against the Sabertooth wizard.

" _And Gray takes a trophy from Rufus! With an unbelievable, come from behind victory, Fairy Tail wins the match!"_

"I remember that battle." Makarov reminisced. "Originally, the First Master did not want him to battle Rufus. She felt that he would be at a great disadvantage. But in the end, Gray proved that emotions can outweigh any form of calculation." The old man smiled before turning to Natsu. "You should try to remember that feeling. I would make you feel a lot younger. That, and you should also cut your hair, shave, have that same spiky hair you had in your youth."

Natsu laughed half-heartedly at his comment. "Anyways, I'll be going now. When I get back, we'll have the money that we need to get outta here. We'll head to Hargeon, get ourselves a boat, and live out at sea."

"Will you be safe there? Especially with your aversion of transportation." Makarov asked, concerned.

"Luckily, the lacrima that keeps me from getting motion sick also works on boats. So, we'll be safe." The pink-haired man assured.

"Master, time for breakfast." Mest said as he entered through the door, carrying a tray of oatmeal, toast, and squeezed orange juice.

"Mest is gonna take care of you. Don't give him too much shit, okay?" Makarov nodded his head in response.

Natsu got up to leave. He walked past Mest and said he would be back in a few days. He opened the door leading out of the tank, went outside, closed the door, and locked it again. Having done everything he needed to do, Natsu left the building, got into the car, and drove to the Shirotsume Inn. As he did, he still couldn't ignore the feeling of dread a felt from the message.

* * *

Location: Shirotsume Inn

After an hour of driving, Natsu arrived at the Inn, however, as he pulled over in the parking lot, he saw something that worried him.

The door that led to Yoriko's room was ripped off its hinges, and he could see blood splatter on the windows. Growing tense, he hurriedly got out of the car, and rushed into the open room. When he got in, he saw the room was a complete wreck; shelves were thrown down, leaving the contents scattered across the floor, the bed was tipped over, and the walls had fist sized cracks on them.

Natsu looked around until he spotted a lacrima-pager hidden beneath the dresser. He took the pager and read the same message he received an hour ago. No doubt the message was sent around the time they found her. They must have been trying to barge in before she sent it. As he looked around, he saw that her body was nowhere in sight. This meant that she was either captured or managed to escape.

Noticing blood next to the pager, Natsu tried to sniff around, hoping to track her scent. After a few seconds of sniffing around, he sighed as he detected nothing.

"Shit…" He murmured. Since his powers began deteriorating, he's been unable to use his enhanced sense of smell of anything. Cursing his luck, he put her pager into his pocket and decided to see if the little girl was in the room, also.

He looked all over the place, including the parking lot, but there was no sign of the girl. Fortunately, the money was still under the bed, and in the bag. Knowing that whoever did it would have known of her location. And if they did, then they would know of his involvement with her. Acting quickly, Natsu grabbed the bag, almost hesitantly, and left the Inn.

Unknown to him, a pair of brown eyes peek out from the back truck. Seeing that they were moving, she quietly shut the door.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, Kiara Kano walked down a white, narrow, hallway, reaching the lone door at the end. She stopped for a moment, before knocking three times.

"Who is it?" A gruff male voice called out.

"It's me, sir." Kano replied.

"Come in." Kano nodded as she opened the door and entered the room. She worked straight towards the desk and saw the male figure sitting behind it, signing important documents. Due to the closed curtains and lack of sunlight, it made the man's facial appearance hard to describe, but a trait that could be noticed was his vaguely, pointed ears.

"Tell me, what is the status of your work? Did you get through to the Queen?" He asked.

"I have sir." She said. "Queen Hisui has granted us permission to enter the castle. She is expecting results of the serum, but with the latest results of the human trials, we are definitely ready to move forward to phase two. At the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike."

The man chuckled, as he folded his hands together. "Excellent. With the Queen's resources, our plan can finally come to fruition. Tell me, how long do we have?

"The meeting is this Friday." She stated.

"Then order your men to begin mass production of the serum. Have it ready for that day." He ordered.

"It will be done." Kano said, but before she could leave, her boss said, "One more thing, what is the result of our newest experiment? Has he settle down?"

Kano paused for a moment before replying, "He is only at 80 percent preparation. His body still has to become accustom to his magic power. As for his attitude…he still refuses to follow any of our orders."

She had expected him to lash out but he looked neither disappointed nor upset. "It's alright. That is to be expected, considering the source of his primary DNA benefactor. Tell them to push forward with the experiment. A few more adjustments to his mental psych should get him to cooperate with us."

"I will." Kano replied, but now, she had something to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the status of the Ravagers?

He stood silent before saying. "Unfortunately, they lost sight of the girl. However, they were able to apprehend _her_. My most trusted agent even came across a man, once part of the famed wizard group that I have not heard of since my youth." He said, with a sinister smirk.

Kano's eyes widened as she realized whom he was referring to. "You mean…"

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." He declared. "And, he also has reason to believe that Master Makarov Dreyar is also still alive."

Kano couldn't help but contemplate the situation. She had heard stories of Natsu the Salamander, mainly the ones involving his exploits (the ones that involve him causing more damage than any dark guild). And Makarov Dreyar was a renowned wizard who once held the title of Wizard Saint. If they have both resurfaced, then their plans may be at risk.

"You do not need to worry." The director said, seemingly reading her mind. "From what he has told me, neither of them won't be a threat to us anymore. The virus has affected Dragneel's body to the point he can no longer use his magic. And Makarov…well the Magnolia Incident makes it self-explanatory."

"I hope you are right." Kano said, still feeling uneased about this.

* * *

Natsu drove as vehicle at high speed, which got him back to Magnolia in just a half-hour. When he arrived at the old guildhall, he saw Mest was sweeping the front porch. Mest looked up and noticed Natsu pulling up on the front entrance, making his way out of the car.

"Natsu, what happened? Did the job go wrong?" Mest questioned, as Natsu stormed past him and into the main lobby, were he quickly picked up a liquor bottle and proceeded to drown his anger away.

"Of course, it went wrong, Mest. It was all just wrong from the beginning." Natsu said, as he made to Makarov's chamber.

Mest watched him walk off and sighed, wondering what kind of danger his friend had gotten himself into. He was about to enter, until he heard a ruffled noise. Turning around, he saw the back trunk shake up. Proceeding with caution, he took out his keys from his pocket, and unlocked the trunk. Upon lifting the door, he saw several layers of sheets and old clothes that belonged to Natsu. He rolled his eyes, seeing that Natsu was forgetting to give him his laundry. As he reached out to grab it, he saw two out of place items that caught his attention: a backpack fit for a kid, and a small toy ball. Curiously, Mest grabbed the ball.

"Natsu!" He shouted, trying to get the other man's attention. "NATSU!" He shouted, louder this time. A few seconds later, Natsu walked out of the building.

"What?" He questioned. His eyes widened when he saw what was in Mest's hand.

"Who does this belong to?" The former memory wizard asked, as Natsu snatched the ball from his hand, examining it. After a few moments, he realized that this was the same ball that Nashi girl was playing with.

"Umm, Natsu-" Said former Dragon Slayer turned and saw Mest frozen in shock.

"What!?" He asked. Mest said nothing, merely pointing behind Natsu. He turned around and his eyes widened, feeling the same shock Mest was feeling.

Standing in front of them was Nashi, the girl that was with Yoriko at the funeral, and at the motel. Upon seeing her, Natsu immediately realized that she must have snuck into the trunk when he was searching their room.

As he snapped out of his stupor, he stepped forward towards the kid, his expression betraying no one.

"Alright kid, who are you?" Natsu asked.

Nashi said nothing.

"Your entire room was trashed. Did those assholes you were running from did that?" Again, she said nothing.

"If they did, then what the hell happened to your nurse friend?" Natsu continued to question her, but Nashi remained silent towards each question.

Natsu gnashed his teeth as he was getting impatient at his questions being ignore. "I asked you a question you little brat! SPIT IT OUT!"

"That's enough Natsu!" Everyone looked to see Makarov rolling his wheeling next to her, much to Natsu's surprise.

"Don't do anything! This is the little girl I have been telling you about, earlier. This is Nashi." The old man exclaimed.

Mest walked over to Makarov, "Master, you know who this girl is?" He asked, seeing the pink-haired little girl beginning to ease up.

Makarov nodded firmly. "Yes. This is Nashi. Nashi, this is Natsu Dragneel and Mest Gryder. We've been communicating, spiritually."

Natsu ignored the last part and looked over at Mest. "Mest, change of plan, we're leaving now. I'll get the car running, you go and search the area. Try to see if we weren't followed be anyone."

Mest nodded as he dashed off deep into the forest. As he did, Natsu went over and looked at the old man.

"Gramps, listen, I'm gonna try packing up our things. Stay here and keep in eye on her." He ordered, to which Makarov nodded.

As Natsu went inside, Makarov returned his gaze at the little girl. "Nashi, we have been waiting for you. Well, I have been waiting for you, but still. You're safe now, and you can come with us!" He said, talking with obvious compassion and excitement.

Nashi formed a small smile before frowning. She went to grab the bag that was in the trunk. However, as she did, her ears suddenly twitched, causing her eyes to snap open and raise her head high.

Makarov noticed her expression and looked at her in concern.

"Nashi, what's wrong child."

Nashi didn't reply as she stared at the path Mest followed in a petrified expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mest dashed through the forest, trying to see if the escape route they set up had not been compromised. He didn't know what Natsu had done but he knew the situation had become extremely ominous since Natsu looked so troubled for some reason. He deduced that whatever was happening had to be involved with that girl, Nashi.

When he arrived, he only saw the front entrance of Magnolia Town. The fence still stood and was locked, so that showed no one had barraged in.

"Everything looks clear here. We should have no trouble when we make our leave." Mest said to himself. "Still, I can't help but wonder what's gotten into Natsu. He's usually more composed than this. It's times like this when I wish I still had my memory magic."

He sighed, knowing there was nothing more he could do. "When I better get back. Hopefully, we'll have enough provisions for the girl." He attempted to make his way back, however, when he turned around, he saw what he concluded was the thing that Natsu feared was coming: dozens of dark-colored magic-mobiles were riding up from the distance.

Brandishing his binoculars, Mest looked and saw the insignia of the Bureau of Magical Development.

"The Bureau? What do they have to do with this?" Mest thought out loud. Whatever was about to come, he knew it was time to act. "I have to let Natsu no, now!"

Before he could even move another step, the former memory wizard heard a gun cocking. Gulping, he turned his body to the right, and the man Natsu met standing behind him. Mest couldn't make out the face because his hat, sunglasses, and hood concealed most of his upper face.

The man in question had a gun pointed at the young man. Mest looked at him cautiously, before asking, "Who are you?"

He simply chuckled. "I take your friend has not informed you of our encounter. Not that it matters, since neither of you will be leaving with your freedom."

He then took off his sunglasses, and Mest's eyes widened in shock, horror, and fear at the identity of this man.

"No! It can't be! Your-" Mest couldn't finished as he was shot in the chest by three darts. Before he could process what just transpired, he quickly lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

As Mest was securing their escape route, Natsu went back inside, and found Nashi eating a bowl of cold cereal, as Makarov watched intently. Natsu looked at the timer and realized that it was time for Makarov to take his pills. He took out the bottle from his pocket and picked two pills from it.

"Gramps, it's time for your-" He began, only to be interrupted by the old man, who irritably snatched the pills from his hand.

"I know, I know." He said as he opened a water bottle and shoved the pills into his own mouth. "Listen, Natsu, she is the girl that I have told you about. Remember, she's one of us!" He exclaimed.

Natsu just shook his head, sighed, and said, almost bitterly, "Gramps, I already told you, there aren't any wizards. They all died out, or lost their powers, okay? Besides, how can you even tell she's a wizard. I don't sense anything from her."

"You can't even read anything without reading glasses." Makarov shot back, clearly frustrated by Natsu's pessimistic tone. "Besides, I know because we have been communicating beforehand, remember?"

Natsu's patience was also beginning to drop. "Makarov, you haven't communicated with anyone in years, remember?"

Suddenly, the three heard what resembled a moving car at high speed. Natsu looked and noticed that Nashi stopped eating her cereal and was now beginning to grow tense.

"It-it's okay, Nashi! It's probably just Mest." Makarov tried to reassure her, albeit while he was very confused about the situation at hand. Natsu, however, was not convinced.

"Why us?" He grumbled in a soft voice. "Makarov, we gotta' out of here!" He hurriedly pushed Makarov's wheelchair as he made his way toward the back entrance.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?!" Makarov questioned, to which Natsu ignored as he pushed the old man out of the building.

"Don't move!" Was all he said to Nashi, not bothering to take her with him.

As soon as they made it outside, Natsu quickly opened the passenger door, and strapped Makarov into the car seat.

"But Natsu! What about the girl?!" Makarov protested, as Natsu put on his seat belt on.

"She's not our problem, gramps!" He said before shutting the door. He made his way to the trunk and loaded on whatever he packed into the trunk and prepared to drive away in the hopes that they could find Mest before they left, but the car already pulled over in front of them before he could make it to the passenger seat.

"Fuck, FUCK!" Natsu exclaimed. Seeing Makarov's concerned expression, he went up to him and said, "I'll deal with this. Stay here, be quiet, and keep the outta sight!" He ordered as he quickly made his way to the front.

Makarov watched as the pink-haired man stormed into the yard and saw the approaching truck. Knowing who it was, Natsu narrowed his eyes just as the truck stopped, and the man he met stepped right out.

"Turn around, asshole! This is private property." Natsu said, putting up an intimidating front.

"Indeed, it is." He said smugly. "In fact, I believe this town is under quarantine by the jurisdiction of the Fiore government." He stated, causing Natsu to clench his teeth. "So, where you are hiding the old man?" He questioned as he lifted his head in the direction of the tank.

"I hazard at a guess, he's being kept in there." He said, pointing at the main area. "A smart decision. Never would have thought you would be smart enough to develop an idea like that on your own." He quickly turned around, facing Natsu, and gave a sadistic grin "I'd love to meet him."

Natsu's anger rose, but he still tried to keep his cool. "He's been dead for over a decade. Now get the fuck outta of here!"

"What's the matter? Did I pinch a nerve?" He said mockingly. "I'm curious since I learned that his brain has been classified as a weapon of mass destruction by the Magic Council. Or am I wrong? He interrogated. Natsu's angry glare deepened with every passing second as he continued staring at the other man.

"It's a real shame what happened back in Magnolia. All those people." The man said in a faux sad tone. "But, I only have one job to do today." He said as he looked at Natsu in the eyes "I need the girl."

"What girl? There's no girl here." Natsu responded calmly.

"Then who does that ball belong to? The one in your pocket?" Natsu looked and saw the yellow ball sticking out of his pocket. He remembered he put there when Mest left and he brought the others inside.

"Besides, I also know that you went to the motel." He said.

"Yeah, I was called to the motel. But there wasn't any girl. Actually, there was no one there at all." Natsu said, struggling to keep calm.

"That's right, you were to meet Yoriko Bilstein, or the woman who calls herself that." He said, getting up close to Natsu.

" _The woman who calls herself that?_ " Natsu thought. What did he mean by that. Pushing those thoughts aside, Natsu asked. "Did you kill her?"

"No. As much as I would have enjoyed that pleasure, I was ordered to keep her alive since she has another valuable that she stole. He replied, a smirk on his face.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you want or what she stole?" Natsu said, not understanding anything of what he was saying. "But, what I want to know is who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me, even after all these years?" He said. "I knew you were never known for your intelligence, but I had hoped you would have remember the man whose plans you ruined."

"Enough already!" Natsu shouted growing impatient, "Who are you!?"

The man stood quiet as he pulled his hood down, letting his silver hair fall out. At the same time, he removed his hat and sunglass, revealing his full face. Natsu shock to see who it was.

"W-what the…y-your…" He was the last person Natsu ever thought he'd see. His blood red eyes and sinister smirk.

"That is right, it is I, Zero." He confirmed. This man was none other than Zero, former leader of the Oración Seis and alternate persona of Brain. "Surprised to see me alive?"

Natsu quickly recovered from his shock and gave the man a death glare as he got into a battle stance.

"How the hell are you alive!? I thought Erik killed you!?" Natsu shouted.

"Correction, he only murdered Brain." Zero clarified. "Though I admit that I was brought on the verge of death myself. That is until some great colleagues of mine found me and restored my body. Though I must thank that fool Cobra; for Brain's death allowed me to take over completely."

"So, what are you doing now?" Natsu asked. "Came back to finish the job?"

"You would think that, would you?" Zero laughed a bit before looking at the former dragon slayer. "As much as I would love to reminisce about old time, I'm afraid that I only have one job, and that is to retrieve the girl. I would appreciate your cooperation." He said, placing his right hand on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Like hell I'd-" Natsu had automatically tried to force it off but, to his surprise, found that Zero's right hand was completely cybernetic.

"Heh, see, those people I mentioned did some extensive work on my body." Zero grinned, twisting his 'hand' around. "As a result, I have been enhanced with an invulnerable body." He replied before saying, "Myself and others."

As if on cue, the sound of incoming vehicles made its way to Natsu's ears. He stopped immediately turned around to see that his worst fears were about to come true. Multiple dark-colored trucks, cars, and motorcycles were approaching their position, and he knew that all of them would be heavily armed.

He then tried to make his way for his car but found that more trucks were already blocking the back. Natsu screamed in anger as slammed his fist on the front hood.

As soon as the cars pulled over, Zero walked toward the car Natsu stood in front of. When he passed him, he looked through one of the windows at Makarov, and smugly grinned. "Makarov Dreyar, Fiore's most wanted Octogenarian."

"I'm a Nonagenarian, actually." He corrected, though felt slightly agitated. Zero laughed, as Natsu walked over to Zero. As he did, he noticed the enforcers that Zero brought with him got out of their vehicles, all of whom had their weapons turned on him. Another surprising thing he noticed was that all of them had cybernetic enhancements; some had them in their arms, legs, and chest.

"I like you to meet the Ravagers" Zero said, "The Bureau's most famous and covert kill squad. They've killed more wizards then any dark guild did, all thanks to their enhancements."

"What the fuck do you want? Where the hell is Mest?" Natsu asked, growing increasingly angry.

"Oh him, that fool spotted us and attempted to warn you. I couldn't let that happen, so I beat him and had my men thank him back to our rendezvous point." Zero said callously. "Don't worry, we'll take great care of him and give him the same treatment we're giving to Yoriko."

He looked to see Natsu was angry beyond recognition. Growing satisfied, he leaned in and said, "You know, since we've abducted her, she continued to scream for you. Kept saying that you will save her, of course, you never came. I wonder…how long will it be before she breaks."

That did it for Natsu. Without regard for his own safety, he ignited his fist on fire and punched Zero across the face with great force, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"You're dead!" Natsu declared, ready to beat him to a pulp, only to be hit in the head with the butt of a shotgun by one of the enforcers. He attempted same thing again, but Natsu grabbed it, and used the confusion to punch the guy square in the face. He held his fist up and punched two other approaching Ravagers. However, a larger enforcer smacked Natsu with the butt of his own rifle, knocking him back to his car, where the former dragon slayer was cornered. He prepared to retaliate but was beaten mercilessly to the ground by other enforcers. As he fell on his back, all the Ravagers pointed their guns at him, giving him no chance to escape.

Zero, who had already recovered, (and bore no injury to Natsu's punch) walked over to where Natsu was pinned down. "Is this really the extent of your powers? It appears that he was right, you have gotten weaker. Though it's a tragedy to see you reduced to this miserable state." Zero said, almost genuinely sad to see Natsu's weakened condition. "In fact, it breaks my heart."

"How about I see what it looks like when I tear it from your chest, ass-" Natsu began to say, only before getting kicked in the face by Zero.

"Good luck living long enough." Zero mockingly said to a half conscious Natsu.

Getting back to business, Zero looked at the larger and physically muscular Ravager, with with two prosthetic arms and a robotic eye.

"Get the girl." He said to four.

"But sir, what about the old man" Asked the larger man.

Zero smirked, and said, "We'll deal with that senile, old man later. Now go!" He nodded and led the other three inside

* * *

Unknown to anyone, Nashi had watched the entire events that transpired. There were several recording lacrimas placed outside. Natsu had Mest set them up in case any unwanted people came over.

While eating cereal, she had seen Natsu confront the mean man that had been after her and Yoriko for several weeks. She could see from Natsu's body language that this man, Zero as he called him, was someone he knew long ago. Nashi also saw the other Ravagers storm the entire area, effectively surrounding them. One thing Yoriko had told her was to keep running if she ever encountered them, and Nashi would have until she heard what Zero said about her.

Like Natsu, she to snapped. The pinkette never met her parents, and Yoriko had been like a mother to her ever since her days in the Bureau. She was the only person she greatly admired in the world. Hearing what Zero said about her also made her blood boil. She wasn't going to leave, she couldn't. All Nashi wanted to do now was find those men, tear their heads off, and find Yoriko and save her, even if it meant teaming up with them.

The old man wasn't an issue, since she remembered visiting him in her dreams several times this past month. Like Yoriko, he was kind, caring, wise, and very funny, like how the manga described him. One issue however was Natsu Dragneel. Nashi already didn't like him since he acted, callous, irritable, and smelled like a brewery. Though Nashi didn't like him, if she wanted to save Yoriko, she would have put up with him, even though he acted nothing like the wizard he was in the manga.

Nashi watched the surveillance of the four men entering the building. As they came in, Nashi calmly ate her cereal without the slightest bit of apprehension. When she heard the footsteps of one of them and heard him prepare a pair of magic-sealing handcuffs made specially for her.

Then, Nashi turned around, and glared at him, completely ready for what she knew she had to do.

* * *

As the rest of the Ravagers waited outside, wondering how long it will take for the four men to capture the child. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of massive gunfire going on from the inside, along with their men screaming. This was enough to fully wake Natsu up from his near unconsciousness. Like everyone else, he to was confused by what was going on.

Suddenly, the gunfire was replaced the loud explosions going off, some windows even shattering by fire blasts. This made Natsu even more curious. As the screaming went silent, leaving in ominous air, Zero knew what was happening, and he made a motion for all the Ravagers to ready their weapons.

Finally, Nashi came out of the building, with her backpack on, and while she was carrying something.

"Nashi, you've strayed too far from home." Zero said, calmly, though she remained unresponsive to his words.

"Nashi." Makarov breathed, worried for her safety. From where he was laying, Natsu also looked at the pink-haired child, wondering what the hell she was clutching.

Nashi threw whatever it was that she was holding at Zero. Much to Natsu and Makarov's shock and surprise, what she was holding was a head. The head of the large Ravager who went inside to get her.

One thing Natsu noticed was that the half the head was deeply burned, which might have been from the fire that happened early. Just what was going on?

While the other men sweated in fear, Zero remained apathetic. "Now, Nashi, how many times have we told you to control yourself?"

Not answering, Nashi simply dropped her bag as she continued walking towards them.

"Open fire!" One of the Ravagers shouted, but Zero raised his hand to halt them.

"Not Yet!" He exclaimed before looking back at the girl. "Nashi…NASHI!" Zero attempted to stop her, but his attempts were in vain, as she raised her fist and produced fire around them.

Sensing the killing aura emanating from her, Zero sighed, "Get her." He commanded his men. As they charged at her, Nashi jumped high and punched one of them across the face, snapping his neck. When she landed, she ducked down to avoid being hit by another man's gun, which gave her the chance to grab his leg, blowing it off. She then let out a scream as she ignited her feet, kicking a Ravager in the jaw, effectively breaking it.

Both Natsu and Makarov, especially Natsu, stared in complete shock and horror at what they were seeing.

" _It can't be…_ " Natsu thought to himself. The way Nashi attacked those men, with every punch and kick, along with throwing a small fireball, " _Those are my moves!"_ Natsu realized, as her attacks were similar to a _**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**_ and _**Fire Dragon Talon**_. But how can that be, unless…

Natsu looked and saw three more surrounding her, however, Nashi glared at them and, with a loud yell she began to gather a large quantity of fire from his mouth. Zero's eyes widened at the sight.

"Fall Back!" He ordered, just as Nashi screamed releasing a burst of fire from her mouth. The large flaming torrent struck several Ravagers, charring them, dying in the process. Then, those that recovered began shooting at her. Nashi swiftly gripped her bag and began to run back into the main guild hall.

"STOP FUCKING SHOOTING! Regular bullets won't pierce her skin, remember?!" Zero berated all the men. Taking a deep breath, he said. "Go and get her out of there, now!"

As the men ran hesitantly into the building, their guns cocked, Natsu could only stare in shock and amazement.

"Holy fuck." That was all Natsu could say after what he saw. That was a Fire Dragon Roar she had done. There was no doubt about it now, she was a dragon slayer. A fire one by the looks of it. But how could that be?

From where he was sitting, Makarov was amazed by Nashi's abilities. But there's was something about Nashi that was familiar. It was like she had the same tenacity Natsu had years ago.

* * *

As the Ravagers entered the building, they searched the main hall desperately for the target they were ordered to apprehend.

"You find her!?" One asked.

"She not in here!"

"Will search the upper floor! We can't let her-" Suddenly, something was heard being smashed on the ground in the kitchen, which prompted the loan Ravager to investigate. His gun in position, he kicked the opened and fired random shots. Afterwards, he went inside and found nothing, just a pot that had fallen on the floor.

As he began to look around further, he was stopped by an ear-piercing scream, and turn around too late, as he was attacked from above by Nashi, who used a _**Fire Dragon Brilliant Blaze**_ to smash his head, blowing it off in the process.

As soon as someone heard this and found her, he began shooting at her, which prompted Nashi to duck for cover.

"She's in hear!" He called as Nashi saw two more Ravagers searching the room. When two of them were standing side by side, she slid up behind one of them, and punched him straight through his chest, blood splattering around the other.

Nashi then proceeded to tackle him to the ground, He tried to shoot her, but she used her Fire Dragon Iron Fist to break it in half and then snapping his neck, immediately killing him.

After that, she made her way out the kitchen and heard several more Ravagers entering the building, making their way to her previous location. In a hurry to make her escaped, she searched the kitchen and found the barely opened backed door. Sensing no one behind it, she rushed over and went through it, making her way out.

* * *

"Sir, several of our men have already been slaughter." One of the men said. "We need reinforcements."

Suddenly, Zero shot him a glare that made the man step back in fear. Sighing in annoyance, Zero said, "It looks as though I have to take matters into my own hands."

Zero then raised his mechanical hand, which gave of green static, before going off to find the girl. Seeing this as an opportunity, especially since no one was there to stop him, Natsu got up from the ground, and started to get into the car, only to be stopped by the sound of Nashi screaming.

"What are you waiting for, boy." Natsu looked and saw a crossed expression on Makarov's face. "You have to save her."

"I already told you, she ain't our problem!" Natsu exclaimed in annoyance.

"The way I see it, she became your problem when you accepted that women's request." Makarov shot back.

"And look what happened. Mest is gone now because we got involved." Natsu said, already angry at himself for putting Mest in his predicament.

"But he is not gone." Makarov proclaimed, catching Natsu's attention. "We can still save him."

"How?" Natsu asked, half-heartedly curious.

"I told you, we have been communicating." Makarov said. "She told me that her friend Yoriko has been working with a group of people who plan to help them. If we meet these people, they can save Mest for use." He said before looking strictly at Natsu, "Besides you promised Yoriko and took her money. You have a promise to keep and one that you will honor."

Natsu sighed, he remained skeptical about all this until he saw Nashi still defending herself. While he initially didn't care about what happened to her, he knew that Makarov wouldn't forgive him if he left her behind.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." He grumbled before locking the car so that no one could get in.

"Stay here." He said before going off to help her, running as fast as he could.

Nashi was lifted off the ground by another Ravager, who tried to strangle her to submission. But Nashi wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. As she prepared to kill him, she felt a hand grip her back. She turned and saw Zero who fired his mechanical hand. Then, with a sadistic smirk, released electricity from the palm.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Nashi screamed through the immense voltage before collapsing to the ground. She that she was subdued, Zero began dragging her back by reeling her in with his hand.

As soon as she was close to him, three Ravagers prepared to cuff her, only for the one holding the cuffs to be stopped by Natsu, who impaled his hand through the man's chest. The other tried to shoot him but Natsu grabbed it and used the butt to hit his head before twisting his head.

As Natsu dealt with the other, Nashi regained her strength and removed the hand off her. However, two more men came and grabbed her by both arms.

"Alright kid come us!" One of them said. Nashi struggled to break free from their grip, until she produced fire around her foot.

Natsu blocked the punch of his opponent, until he saw Zero recalling his hand back. Not wanting him to get the chance, Natsu lifted his opponent high and through him right at Zero, knocking him and two others down.

At the same time, Nashi kicked one of them in the groin, which caused him to let go. She then used her foot to kick the other man through his stomach, as his grip weakened, she freed herself and went on to kick his head right off.

"Seize the car!" Natsu turned around and saw that the Ravagers were now attempting to break into the car.

"No!" He yelled, knowing Makarov couldn't defend himself anymore, at the expense of another seizure. As Nashi began attacking others that were coming at her from all directions, she turned and saw Natsu running to the car, killing anyone dumb enough to get in his way.

One of them managed to open the door. He immediately pointed his gun at the old man. "Don't move!" He shouted but then Natsu came and punched him across the face, beating him senselessly.

With Makarov safe, Natsu closed the door and got into the car, preparing to drive off.

"Hold on!" He said before shifting into high gear. Natsu then drove the car, running down two men who got in the way. As Nashi finished killing the last men, she saw the car driving at full speed in her direction. Seeing her chance, Nashi ran towards the car and jumped onto the hood as soon as it was about to hit her.

No time to stop, Natsu yelled out, "Get in through the sunroof!"

She did what he said, and climbed to the top and got in, narrowing avoiding the shots from pursuing Ravagers. Makarov helped her get seated as she began to buckle up.

With that Natsu drove out into the forest. Zero snarled as he watched them get away.

"They're escaping!" A Ravager said.

"They won't get far." Zero declared before ordering them, "We're going after them. Back in the trucks!"

* * *

Natsu and the others made it past the forest before entering the town. Despite their situation, Nashi couldn't help but stare at awe as they drove through Magnolia, the town where the legendary Fairy Tail guild once stood. Of course, due to how disheveled this town was now, the guildhall was in no good shape to be admired.

Makarov noticed her expression and smiled solemnly. "This used to be a beautiful town. This was where it all started: the birth of the greatest guild in Fiore, and home to a rambunctious group of wizards that I would call my family."

Nashi looked at him with interest. Since all she knew of Fairy Tail were from the manga she had, she wouldn't mind hearing stories from a more accurate source.

Before more could be said, they heard the sound of gun firing at them. Natsu looked through the mirrors and saw dozens of Ravager trucks in hot pursuit, all of them firing with their guns and mounted rifles.

"Shit, they followed!" Natsu cursed as he drove faster. He had to swerve the car around to avoid the direction of the bullets. Thank god he couldn't feel motion sickness, since he would have puked like crazy at this point.

Luckily, he saw that they were nearing the town entrance and prepared to do something he was certain would work.

"Hang on, guys!" He said, as he drove directly toward the fence surrounding the area. As all three braced for impact, when the car collided with the fence. But, it didn't work like Natsu thought it would. Instead, the car was halted as the fence got stuck right on it.

"Anymore bright ideas, you dunderhead?" Makarov said, sarcastically.

An irritated Natsu said, "I've got a few. Yeah"

Seeing that their pursuers were gaining on them, Natsu shift the car into reverse. The car pulled back, ripping the fence apart, though the front part of the fence with still stuck to their car. As they drove back, they were followed by Zero's enforcers, who were now on motorcycles. One of them began shooting at Nashi and Makarov through one of the windows. Fortunately, Natsu made a U-turn, which cause the fence to spin around, knocking several men right off the motorcycle from both sides.

This action was also successful in removing the fence piece. Natsu quickly shift back into drive, this time driving straight through the opening he made, escaping from Magnolia Town.

Zero opened the sunroof and grabbed the mounted rifle attached to the top. "DRIVE FASTER!" He yelled. As they began driving, Zero grabbed a cord and attached it to his metallic arm. With a green glow, Zero fired green bolts of magic bullets at Natsu's Magic-Mobile. Natsu saw this and moved from left to right to avoid the oncoming assault.

"Natsu, they're on our asses! There's no way out!" Makarov exclaimed.

Then, both heard the sound of a train coming from the left side. Seeing that it was going to pass through to where they were at, Natsu got an idea and continued driving.

"Natsu, please, don't-" Makarov began to protest, but this didn't stop Natsu, as he drove at maximum speed.

Zero looked ahead and saw the oncoming train, and Natsu not stopping. Knowing what he was planning, Zero motioned two motorcyclist and truck to get in front.

The motorcyclist got in either side of the car and began shooting through the windows, with Nashi and Makarov getting down to avoid the fire. Noticing a crowbar near him, Makarov grabbed it and through it at one of the cyclist, causing him to fall off. This distracted the other long enough for Nashi to throw a fireball at him, killing him.

With the cyclist down, the truck drove up and tried to knock them off course. Natsu didn't let up and stuck to the truck as the train came closer and closer. Knowing that he needed to act now, Natsu pushed the other truck with him as they drove over the tracks, which caused the truck to get hit by the train, saving themselves.

Then, as soon as the car was on the other side of the tracks, Natsu pulled over to see if Zero or any of the Ravagers had made it across as well. Fortunately, they hadn't. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get away, Natsu put his foot to the pedal, and kept driving, until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

Back on the other side, Zero got out and watched as Natsu drove away. He looked neither angry nor disappointed. He merely smirked in amusement, as if he was offered a challenged. Zero turned around and saw his Ravagers getting out as well.

"Sir, should we contact the local to pursue them?" One of the asked.

Zero merely shook his head in refusal. "No, they're to fast. But it doesn't matter, they have no where to go." He then turned around and looked at his men. "Contact HQ, tell the boss what has happened, and that the child truly is in possession of Natsu Dragneel and Makarov Dreyar."

The men nodded and left. Zero then turned to the person next to him and said, "Now then, I believe it's time I've had a few words with our esteemed guests."

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: That was another chapter that I finished. I meant to post earlier, but I've busy with my new job. I just got employed as a substitute teacher. And let me tell you that teaching children can be pretty hectic. Of course, the payments good.**_

 _ **Fortunately, with the summer season approaching, and since I'm also taking a hiatus on my KH/Bleach crossovers, I plan to focus more on this story. Hopefully, I'll try to upload more chapters next week. Please leave and review and comment.**_

 _ **Also, I look forward to E3 next week, can't wait to see new info on my favorite games.**_


	5. Hidden Truths

NATSU

 _ **A/N: The fourth chapter of NATSU is up and ready for ready. Please read and enjoy each content. I don't own Fairy Tail and Logan.**_

Location: Unknown, Year X800

"Tell me, what is the current status of the M.D. Virus?" The Bureau's director asked as he walked down a dark chamber, with two of his lab assistants.

"Well sir, we have recorded that over hundreds to thousands of wizards have been declared deceased." A meek-looking male assistant, reported.

"As it stands, many wizard guilds, such as Sabretooth, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel have already disbanded, due to the increasing fatality." A female assistant added.

"I see." The director said. "Tell me, where you able to recover the samples from the autopsies?"

"We have." She replied.

"Excellent." The director said, with a sinister grin. "Now, we can move forward with our latest plan."

The three stopped in front of a large door. They pulled it open, and inside were hundreds of children, ranging from ages six to ten. Many of them held confused, cautious, and fearful expression, some even clinging onto the person next to them.

"We need to mold these children into worthy vessels." The director declared before turning to his assistants. "Have them fed and cleaned up. I want them prepared for when we ship them to Worth Woodsea at week's end."

"It will be done, sir." They both replied. With that, the three left.

Meanwhile, within the hordes of children was none other than Nashi, only she was merely seven years old and had long hair that looked messy and unwashed. The only clothes she had on were a simple black tank-top that left her midriff bear and black tight shorts.

She currently held herself as she shivered from the cold temperature in the room, due to being underground. However, she was soon wrapped around in a brown cloak.

She looked and saw the person who did it was a young girl about her age. She had black hair styled in a pixie cut and wore slim-glasses. Like Nashi, she also wore similar clothing to her.

"Here, this will keep you warm." She said, giving her a bright smile. Nashi said nothing, merely staring at her in wonder. Why was she being kind to her?

"It's scary right." She stated. "I wonder what they'll make all of us do? You're scared right."

Nashi only nodded in silence.

"But that's okay." She said, joyfully. "Because, we have each other. As long as you're with friends, you can overcome anything."

Friends can help people overcome anything? Nashi certainly never thought of it like that before. In fact, she never even had a friend before in her life.

"I know we just met, but if your want, we can be friends." She said, giving her a kind and sincere smile. She stood up and held her hand in front of Nashi.

"Let's be friends from now on." Nashi looked at her in awe. Friend, she didn't know what that was. But for some reason, it made her have this warm feeling inside her. It was strange, but also felt…good.

Nashi looked up and returned the smile, before taking her hand, much to the dark-haired girls delight.

* * *

Location: 10 miles southeast of Magnolia, X803

After barely escaping from Zero and his Ravagers, Natsu drove through the endless forest for more than an hour. Since he saw no pursuing vehicle, he figured they stopped following them, for now that is.

However, what was on Natsu mind at the moment was a curtained pink-haired girl. Specifically, the abilities she possessed.

"All right kid, who the hell are you?" He asked.

Nashi, who had been staring out the window, looked back at Natsu, giving him a blank look. This only served to agitate the former dragon slayer.

"Hey, I asked you a question! Who are you!?" Natsu asked, more forcefully.

Makarov, noticing Natsu's impatience, replied. "You know who she is Natsu."

"No, I don't!" Natsu said.

"Does she remind you of anybody?" The old man asked, cryptically.

Natsu gave him an incredulous expression before suddenly slamming his foot on the breaks, causing the car to skid to a halt. Nashi and Makarov had to brace themselves from falling out of their seats.

"What are you doing, Natsu!" Makarov asked, exasperated by his sudden halt.

"10 years!" Natsu yelled. "These last 10 years, hardly anything happened to us! Then you and your fucking mom show up and now look what happened! We can't go home! Mest is captured! We're not moving another fucking mile until we get this whole shit straighten out!" Natsu declared, giving Nashi a nasty look.

"You better tell us _everything_! Who are you? How'd you get those powers?! Start talking or I'm throwing your ass out." Natsu threatened.

Nashi gave Natsu a blank stare, seemingly apathetic over his threats. However, if she wanted to save Yoriko and get to the rendezvous point, she needed his help to get there fast.

Before Makarov could scold him, Nashi opened the zipper of her bag and took out three contents. Natsu and Makarov looked and saw three things; a letter, a recording lacrima, and a rolled-up map.

"What's all this!?" Natsu asked.

Nashi handed him the letter and gave him a look that basically said, 'read it and see'.

Natsu snatched the letter before putting on his reading glasses. When he opened it, he saw that it was written by Yoriko, with several detailed contents written.

Natsu looked at it curiously before positioning the letter so he and Makarov could read it together.

(Yoriko's voice)

 _Dear Mr. Dragneel,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means I have either been captured or killed. I regret to inform you that I will not be joining you on this journey. I know that this is asking for too much, but I would appreciate if you see my mission through. You must have many questions. I'm sorry but I can't answer them in this letter. However, the recording lacrima you see are filled with images of everything you need to know about Nashi, myself, and the darkness that runs deep within the Bureau._

 _I believe you have already encountered them, along with the Ravagers and their leader. He is someone you are familiar with, at least, that's what I read about in the manga. I have seen the terrible, vicious things they have done to their prisoners. And even if I do not make it out of this, please, promise me you will protect Nashi. Keep her safe from their hands. The map should help you with where you need to go._

 _Thank you, goodbye._

After a few minutes, Natsu and Makarov remained silent, having been left unable to say anything after reading the letter. But they were able to feel the sad, distressful, emotions it contained.

Makarov was the first to speak. "She cared so much for young Nashi that she was willingly to give her life for hers'." He muttered before giving Natsu a serious. "You know what you have to do?"

"Gramps-"

"That woman put her faith that you would get that child to safety and see her mission through till the end." Makarov said. "You cannot just abandon her now in her time of need."

"I don't know anything about her!" Natsu said.

"What's there to know. She's just a wizard like you. Very much like you." The old man then gave him a softer look, "Please, she needs our help."

Natsu looked at Nashi, who had been staring out the window the entire time. Though a part of him wanted to run away, he felt a bit of consciousness rise up inside his mind.

And he hated it.

Natsu admitted defeat. "Alright. Hey kid," Nashi turned to the former dragon slayer. "You win. We'll get to Crocus. But my deal still stands. I get you there, I get my money, and you're on your own."

Satisfied, Nashi nodded in agreement.

"And I will be here as the voice of wisdom on this journey." Makarov declared.

"Yeah you will." Natsu muttered before looking at the child. "Okay, so where do we go now?"

Nashi replied by grabbing the map and opening it, revealing it to be a map of Fiore.

The two adults looked as Nashi pointed to the marked places on the map. It went from Hargeon Town, cutting through the Neutral Grounds, then to Peace Village, till it reached a marked checkpoint that was labeled "Sanctuary!".

Natsu saw that it was located near Era, where the first Magic Council once stood. After that, it finally ended at the capital, Crocus, which was marked by an X.

"X marks the spot." Natsu muttered.

"I suppose this Sanctuary is where Ms. Bilstein's employer resides." Makarov surmised.

Nashi nodded in confirmation. "So, we head to Hargeon, then we go through the Neutral Ground. What the hell is that?" Natsu asked, not having been there before.

"The Neutral Grounds is the rural area of Fiore." Makarov explained. "It mainly consists of small farming villages and wild reserves. And from there we go through Peace village and stop at this place called, 'Sanctuary'."

"That's where that employer your mom mentioned, right?" Natsu asked, with Nashi nodding. "Alright then," Natsu looked at the map, trying to find any nearby locations. "Cause of those assholes, we need to find another vehicle that could get us to Crocus by Friday, which is six days from now."

"We've drove southeast from Magnolia. Are there any places where we can find a new vehicle?" Makarov asked.

Natsu continued looking at the map and found something.

"The closest place is the Akane Resort." Natsu said, remembering how he once went there for a vacation with his team, before the Tower of Heaven incident.

It was surreal to realize that he hadn't been there in decades.

"There should be some good mechanics there that could help. We go there, get a new car, and just drive straight to Hargeon from there. Any objections?" Natsu asked.

By the way they looked, Nashi and Makarov had nothing against it.

"Okay, Akane it is."

With that, Natsu shifted to drive, and the damaged, shot up, and nearly-destroyed Magic-Mobile drove off.

* * *

Location: Magnolia basecamp, X803

Mest's eyes jolted open as he woke up to find himself thrown into some sort of cell. He looked around and saw that he was inside a makeshift bunker of sorts. He tried to move but saw that his feet were chained to the wall.

" _What the hell happened? Did Natsu, Master Makarov, and the kid escape?"_ He thought to himself, before he heard voice.

"Excuse me." Mest turned and saw a woman who was in the same cell as him, though her feet were chained adjacent from him. Unknown to him, she was Yoriko.

"Is your name Doranbolt?" She asked.

He looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew his old aliases. "My name is Mest Gryder." He corrected.

"Oh, so the manga had it in reverse." She said.

"Manga?"

"It's nothing." Yoriko said before asking. "Tell me, are Nashi and Mr. Dragneel alright? Are they safe.?"

Mest looked unsure about how to reply since he was captured before he could see anything. "I'm…not sure." He said, hesitantly. Then, he decided to ask something that crossed his mind. "Tell me, is your name Yoriko Bilstein? The one who hired Natsu?"

She looked down for a moment before replying. "I am."

"Then maybe you can answer me. Why is the Bureau suddenly after Natsu?" Mest said. "What do they want with him? Is it about the girl?"

Yoriko looked away from him at first, hiding her shameful expression. Until she said, "Yes. I stole something important to them and now they're after her."

"So, it was the child they were after." Mest deduced.

Yoriko looked forlorn as she stared away from Mest, staring into space. "Nashi was always a silent, shy, and curious child. In the three years that I've worked for the Bureau, I've seen them commit so many heinous acts, that I knew they would kill her. Or make her into something worse."

"What do you mean?" Mest inquired.

Yoriko looked away while staring across the cells. "I remember when I first met Nashi…"

* * *

(Flashback)

Location: Bureau Main Building, X800

"And here is where we keep the children."

A 17-year-old Yoriko was led into a training facility by Dr. Kano. Yoriko currently wore the standard guard uniform, equipped with a black bulletproof vest with an ID badge, gun holster belt that also held a knife and taser, and hat. She also had her hair tied to a pony tail.

They walked in as they saw the children using their magic powers for training, such as attacking several moving targets, clearing obstacles, and sparring sessions.

"What are they doing?" Yoriko asked.

"In six days, the children will be sent to Worth Woodsea to test their magic power to it's limit." Kano explained.

"But that forest is filled with all sorts of dangerous creatures!" Yoriko exclaimed, concerned for the children's safety.

"Which is why the director believed it's the ideal training ground for them." She clarified, though in her tone, it sounded like she couldn't care less. "Only half will make it through and will be deemed a success for the next phase. The others…my director will find more uses for them."

Yoriko didn't like the sound of this.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

They turned to see a boy flying out of the training mat and landing hard on the ground. As the nurses went to check on him, Yoriko noticed a pink haired girl in a post-punch stance, her right fist steaming. (Nashi).

"Dr. Kano, who is she?" Yoriko asked, intrigued by this child.

"She's one of our patients." Kano stated. "Among all of them, she has potential. Though some of these children are strong, they can be reckless. Which is why it's your job to keep them in line." She said before turning to walk away.

"So, I expect you to do your job and make sure they continue to cooperate." She said before leaving.

When she left, Yoriko walked around the training facility, as she walked around she noticed the dark-haired girl patting Nashi in the back.

"Congratulations! I can't believe you actually won! You were so awesome!" She cheered.

Nashi said nothing before turning around and smiling, nodding as a replied.

"By the way," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pear. "I snuck this out of the kitchen."

Nashi gasped at what she said. Her expression basically said, "You stole from the kitchen! What were you thinking!?"

"Don't worry, nobody saw me." She assured. "Besides, I think we deserve a little snack."

"I wouldn't be sure of that." They both gulped as they turned around to see Yoriko standing behind them. She had her arms crossed and looked very displeased.

"Didn't they teach you that stealing is wrong?" She scolded them for their poor choices. Nashi stepped back, shaking in fright while the dark-haired girl handed the pear over.

"I'm sorry. But please don't punish her. I was the one who took it." She said much to Nashi's surprise.

Yoriko was also taken aback by her action. "You'd go this far for her?" She questioned her.

"I would." She replied without hesitation. "Because she's my friend."

Nashi gaped before smiling gratefully. Yoriko took the pear while remaining her stone-faced expression. The braced themselves for their punishment, until something caught them off guard.

They looked up and saw Yoriko giving them a motherly smile while braking the pear in half.

"In that case, next time ask permission." She said, before giving them each half.

The two girls looked confused. "For us?" the dark-haired girl asked.

Yoriko nodded. "Of course. Now enjoy."

They wasted no time in taking each half and taking a small bite. However, Nashi suddenly devoured hers in seconds.

Both her friend and Yoriko laughed at this. "Wow, did you even bother tasting it?" the former joked, causing Nashi to blush in embarrassment.

"That's okay. If you want, I can get you more…" Yoriko trailed off before realizing something. "You know, I don't believe I ever got your names?"

To Yoriko's surprise, both girls tilted their heads and stared at her with puzzled expression.

"What's a name?" The friend asked.

Yoriko looked dumbfounded at the question. "A name? It's what you call yourself…you've never heard of a name!?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't think we've ever had that before." She stated, Nashi nodding in agreement.

Yoriko couldn't believe what she was hearing. " _Just what have these people been doing to them?_ " She thought.

Shaking her head, Yoriko cleared her throat. "Well, a name is like a label. One that can be used to identify each one of you. Like your own personal identity."

"Identify ourselves." The dark-haired girl repeated. "I don't know what that means, but can you think of a name for us?"

Yoriko smiled and nodded to comply. "Let's see." She looked at Nashi, who stepped back nervously.

Chuckling, Yoriko said, "You seemed to really like that pear you wolfed down. So, I'll call you…Nashi."

Nashi blinked for a moment as she took her words in. Nashi. Nashi. She held her awed expression before beaming in happiness.

"Like it?" Nashi nodded her head. "Then, Nashi is what I'll call you."

"Nashi. That's so cool!" Her friend cheered before grabbing Yoriko. "Do me? I want a name!"

"Okay, slow down." She said before thinking. "What you did for Nashi was very brave for someone your age. And you showed that you were very strong, positive, caring. Which is why, I'll call you…Yukana."

"Yu-ka-na." She repeated. The dark-haired girl, named Yukana, smiled brightly. "I love it!" She cheered before grabbing Nashi. "You hear that Nashi!? I'm Yukana!"

Nashi merely smiled as she blushed joyously. Yoriko couldn't help but smile as she watched the two girls, finding joy in them reaching their first step for building their own identity.

* * *

(Flashback End)

Mest remained silent as he listened to Yoriko's tale about her first encounter with Nashi. He was left speechless with how close she was to the child.

"Since then, I have cared for her, for both of them." Yoriko stated. "Watch over them, fed them, read to them. I was more of a mother to Nashi then those bastards were."

Mest paused for a moment before saying. "What were they training them for?"

"They planned to have them cross over the forest, Worth Woodsea, as a test to judge their magic potential." She stated before scoffing in disgust. "But, if you ask me, it was just a process meant to weed out the weakest children."

"And you?" Mest asked, though he no longer had his telepathy or memory magic, he could tell she was hiding something. "Who are you really?"

Yoriko shamefully glanced away for a moment before saying. "I've said that the Bureau have committed unspeakable crimes, but in a way, I'm no better."

Before Mest could ask, the cell door opened, and Zero stepped in with two armed Ravagers at his side.

"We tore apart this whole city yet found no clues as to where the child and the two has-beens have wandered off to." He said before facing Mest.

Mest, though intimidated by his stare, tried his best to remain firm. "What do you want?"

Zero grinned wickedly as he said, "If I cannot find them, then I believe you will make an excellent locater."

Snapping his mechanical fingers, the Ravagers made to pin him down while undoing his shackles.

"HEY! W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"You are going to be the one to find them." Zero declared. "Do me a favor and make it easier for both of us."

With that, the Ravagers dragged the kicking, screaming, Mest away from the cell. Before turned to leave but was interrupted.

"You won't win." Zero stopped and turned to see Yoriko glaring daggers at him. "You'll never find Nashi. I made sure to find the safest route you or the Bureau would never find." She declared. "And even if you find them, Mr. Dragneel will stop you like he did last time."

Zero merely scoffed in amusement. "I think I can handle someone who's magic has depleted greatly." He stated. "Besides, the Natsu Dragneel everyone new from before is dead."

"You don't know that!" Yoriko said spitefully.

"I do know is that you claim us to be atrocious monsters, but you've been more deceitful yourself." Zero said, causing Yoriko to flinch.

"H-How did you-"

"Among us all, you were the only one that I was always suspicious of." Zero said. "Which was why I looked at your records and found useful information from the village you said you lived in as a child."

Zero walked about to her, leaning to her eyelevel. "If I'm not mistaken, you committed some deplorable actions yourself. Everywhere around the region, you were feared as one of the most cold, ruthless, and merciless criminals, committing acts of arson, theft, assault, debauchery, all crimes no shorter then murder."

Yoriko turned away in disgust. Zero chuckled before grabbing her cheek and forcing her head around.

"In fact, I initially wanted to recruit you to my team." He said. "You could have been one of the best agents, helping all of us chase after those wizards that survived the first M.D. Virus outbreak."

"What changed?" Zero asked, mildly curious. "Were you reborn?"

"I learned, that hate is nothing but baggage." Yoriko confessed. "I wasted my entire life hating, cursing, blaming all my misfortune one on person that I wanted nothing more but for her to be my first kill." She then looked down. "But, then I learned that I must stop dwelling on the past, look past my anger, and move forward to a brighter future."

She then faced Zero with a stern glare. "I admit that I can never be redeemed from my sins. But, I still plan to save all those children. Even…if I am to die here."

Zero laughed lightly at her remark. "You are willing to jump head long into a battle, prepared to give your life for some foolish final act of atonement." He mocked.

"You're so much like _her_. Ms.…"

"ENOUGH!" Yoriko shouted before lowering her voice. "I have renounced that name. I have no right to use it, as I have disgraced it enough."

Yoriko then fell completely silent as Zero let go of her chin, standing straight.

"Don't worry." Zero began. "You will have a front row seat to watching your only hope fall and the child returned to where she belongs."

He turned around and, without facing her, said. "Then, when you've finally felt the taste of despair, you will have my permission to die."

With that said and done, Zero closed the cell, leaving Yoriko to silently weep.

* * *

Location: 35 miles southeast of Magnolia, X803

After five hours of driving, Natsu pulled his car over to a small rest stop. Nashi had gotten off to try one of the new kidding rides. While she was gone, Natsu felt that it was the time to examine the lacrima Yoriko left for them.

"Let's take this time to figure out what that kid and her mom send to me." Natsu said, reaching inside his bag.

"No, Natsu. I believe that…" Makarov paused for a moment before saying. "Natsu, the woman that you met is not her mother."

The former dragon slayer stared at him in confusion before looking at Nashi. "So, she talks?" He assumed.

"I've told you we've been communicating." Makarov corrected.

"Communicate. Right" Natsu skeptically said. Ignoring that, he pulled out the lacrima sphere and turned it on, with Makarov looking over his shoulder.

He clicked on the lacrima and saw a recent recording of Yoriko. In the background, he saw their motel room, with Nashi sleeping blissfully in her bed.

Natsu clicked on the Lacrima, and it began playing.

" _My name is…Yoriko Bilstein. I am a security guard, and for three years, I have worked for the Bureau of Magical Development."_

Natsu and Makarov looked to see Yoriko recording from the medicine closet. From there, the saw dozens of children exiting their cells and lining up against the wall.

" _What I'm about to show you is very illegal in Fiore and the continent of Ishgar. They told us we were part of a pharmaceutical study, trying to uncover a cure for the M.D. Virus. But of course, that was all a lie."_

" _These children were born in the Bureau's main headquarters…and have never left. Except for one occasion, where they only got a taste of the worst humanity has to offer."_

The recording showed Kano and many members of the Ravagers ordering the children back into their cells. From within their cells, many of the children showed expressions of anxiety and sorrow about confident, some even banging on their cells, wanting to be let out.

" _They have no birth certificates. No names…except the ones the nurses and us have given them._ "

Several images showed the magic abilities of many children; one could manipulate earth, create lightning, conjure light, shoot water, etc.

" _They were all raised in the bellies of girls the Bureau found from low income areas. Those women however, were never found again._ "

To their horror, the recording showed blood stained medical beds, with several scalpels, scissors, and other medical tools placed on a medical tray aside, also showing blood. This led to a conclusion that those women were cut open inhumanely for their newborns and were killed in the process.

" _Their fathers are special seeds in bottles."_

The two saw images of test tubes filled with DNA samples from unspecified males. Those test tubes were used to impregnate the women.

As the video played, Natsu glanced over at Nashi, wondering how long she has been suffering like this? If this was the lifestyle she has led up till this point.

The video then displayed many children, nurses, and standard guards gather around, one presenting a cake, with words "Happy Birthday Yukana." As everyone was singing the happy birthday song, Zero and the other Ravagers stormed in, ordering everyone out, Zero even putting out the candles.

As everyone left, Yoriko secretly recorded the director conversing with the head nurse, though his face was hidden from view.

"We don't dress them up, we don't give them names, we don't call them babies, or kiss boo-boos. Don't think them as children. Think them as things with patents and copyrights. Understand?" He berated her.

"Yes sir." She said weakly.

" _We're only part-time workers, working extra hours with little payment. They thought we were too poor and stupid to understand. We may be poor yes…but we're not stupid."_

They then saw several surgeons injecting the children with an unknown serum. The next clip showed the director observing the children from a one-way mirror.

"Use your powers." He ordered.

The children began to display several magic powers. One using gravity magic to repel all the test dummies. Unfortunately, things got out of hand when he used it to attack a guard, pinning him to the ground. He began using it to fend off several guards before Zero came in and used his Genesis gun to stun the boy.

The director smirked with satisfaction as the children were hauled away by the Ravagers.

" _This is business. These children have been abused, tortured, and now being made into living weapons. Assassins. These are children born from wiz-_ "

Unfortunately, the power on the lacrima was running low and could no longer play. Natsu and Makarov looked at one another, disturbed at the thought of what Yoriko had described in the video. Natsu couldn't help but feel anger rising inside him. How those bastards made so many children suffer for whatever goal they were aiming for. How long has this stuff been going on?

"Shit!" Natsu exclaimed, putting the lacrima into the glove compartment.

"You heard what that women said, right?" Makarov asked. Natsu nodded his head. "We should inform the employer of what we have witnessed. When we arrive that is."

After watching Nashi's ride come to a stop, and her beginning to shake the coin machine, Natsu asked, "Makarov…who is she?"

Makarov sighed, and said, "She is your daughter, Natsu." Natsu shot Makarov a disbelieving look. Without saying anything, and he began to get out of the car.

"That must mean that the Bureau has your genetic code." Makarov explained. "Not just mine's." Natsu said, without looking back at Makarov.

"Natsu…" He began, only to be interrupted by Natsu saying, "I ain't gonna talk about it anymore." As he continued to get out of the car, Makarov tried to talk to him again. "Natsu…"

"JUST STOP! Alright?" He said, harshly.

"NATSU!" He shouted.

"What?!" He said, clearly agitated.

"I have to pee." Makarov said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

As he helped Makarov into the washroom, he noticed that Nashi continuing to shake the coin machine, wanting the ride to start. When it wouldn't, she readied a fire fist as a means of starting up the mechanical pony, to which he quickly came over and grabbed her hand.

She shot him an agitated looked before Natsu pulled out a jewel coin.

"Last ride, kid." He said, putting it in the coin slot, the machine starting up.

"You're welcome." The former dragon slayer said, almost smiling at Nashi's curious expression when riding the machine.

Then, he continued helping Makarov into the rest stop's bathroom, until they finally got inside and into one of the stalls. The trip would have been pleasant, had not gone in and helped Makarov into the toilet.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" Makarov exclaimed as Natsu pulled his pants down, as if he were a two-year-old.

"Not without me you're not." Natsu shot back as he stepped back. "Just get on with it."

"Not with you watching me!" He yelled.

"Trust me I ain't looking." He retorted, looking away.

* * *

While Natsu was helping Makarov, Nashi's ride came to an end. Before she could do anything, her stomach began growling.

Hungry, Nashi saw several foods displayed inside the rest stop. With a thin layer of drool, Nashi got of the machine and went inside the store. Entering near the cash register, where an assortment of snack foods, sweets, and beverages that were displayed.

Nashi strolled down the aisle, gazing at all the food in mesmerization. She had never seen so much food in her life, not even at that inn she and Yoriko stayed for the past couple of days. The most the Bureau ever fed them were water, bread, and dried rations. Though somethings, Yoriko, Yukana and the other nurses would sneak in and bring them some food from the outside. Her favorite was this food called cake that she ate during Yukana's birthday.

She grabbed a box of chocolate brownies and opened it, beginning to munch on them. Her eyes grew wide and began to sparkle as she rapidly ate the delicious sweet. Then, she grabbed a bottle of orange juice, popped it open, and began to drink slowly. Nashi tasted one of every sweet she saw, from cookies, to crepes, to pie, and cake, taking in the sweet taste that she had never experienced before. She grabbed a box of strawberry short cake next, as a little surprise for Makarov and Natsu that could be a sweet treat for the long drive.

As she finished her shopping trip, the last thing she had her eyes on was a pair of pink and diamond sunglasses. She grabbed the pair and put them over her eyes, admiring herself in the mirror. As she did, she heard the sound of giggling.

Turning around, she saw a young girl about her age, holding hands with a grown woman who was her mother.

"Mommy, what are we going to make for daddy tonight?" She gleefully asked.

"Hmm, how about rice omelet." She suggested.

"That's great. Can I make it?" She asked, happily.

"You really love cooking for papa, don't you?" she giggled.

"For daddy and you." She replied. The two laughed as they left the store. Nashi couldn't help but feel something stir inside her chest. She couldn't express it, but it was like she wanted the same feeling that girl had with her mother.

Though she did recall a time shared by Yoriko.

* * *

(Flashback)

In the mess hall, many of the children eat their daily supply of bread and dried meat. As Nashi returned with a tray at hand, she stopped when she saw Yoriko reading some kind of odd book.

She walked closer to see the title; " _Fairy Tail: The Eternal Adventure."_

As Nashi leaned forward, Yoriko turned her head to see Nashi trying to read over the cover title.

Smiling, Yoriko said, "Hello."

Nashi gasped as she stepped back, bowing apologetically.

Yoriko laughed at her display. "It's alright, I don't bite."

Calming down slightly, Nashi walked over to where Yoriko sat. "I see you want to know what the manga is about, right?"

Noticing her confused expression, Yoriko realized. "That's right, you probably don't know what manga is." She muttered before also realizing, "You must not know how to read also, right?"

Nashi shook her head.

Yoriko had is quizzical expression, until she snapped her fingers. "Of course, fortunately for you, Manga also comes with pictures." She said, showing Nashi the first page.

Nashi's eyes grew wide in astonishment over the person it showed. A young teenage boy with pink spiky-hair like her.

"This man is Natsu Dragneel." Yoriko said. "He was one of the strongest wizards from years ago. He belonged to the greatest guild known as Fairy Tail."

Nashi looked puzzled. Fairy Tail. That sounded silly. But this Natsu person, she didn't know why, but she was drawn to him for some reason.

The guard noticed how she looked and said, "Why don't you sit on my lap." She said, positioning her lap for her to sit. Nashi looked hesitant at first, before shakily stepping up and climbing up, getting into the proper sitting pose.

As she did, Yoriko tightly embraced her with her right arm, causing Nashi's face to turn red.

"Now your all comfortable." Yoriko said blissfully. "Now, listen to the story of how this great adventure began." Then, Yoriko started the tale, reading every single word, pointing out every detail.

Nashi listened to the story with great interest as she felt Yoriko's warm body surrounding her. Seeing her arm around her, Nashi smiled before holding tightly to it.

For some reason, it gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

* * *

(Flashback End)

Nashi remembered from that day on, Yoriko would bring in more issues of the Fairy Tail manga. She would always look forward to hearing Yoriko read her the next adventure Natsu and his team would go on.

She was also curious about Fairy Tail. Aside from their unnecessary destructive action, they all seemed like really nice people, with the way they care about each of their members. Their Guild Master even viewing them as his own family. She always wanted to meet them in person and see if they really were like the people the manga described.

Except for Makarov, she was only disappointed by Natsu. Given his apathetic and cynical attitude, she wondered if he really was the man Yoriko pinned her hope on.

Regardless, she continued to eat another brownie as she moved down the aisle. Preparing for the supplies they need for their mission.

* * *

After helping Makarov get settled back in the car, Natsu decided to check on Nashi. When he made his way around the corner, however, he found that she was gone.

"Where the hell is she?" He spitefully asked himself.

* * *

Nashi had a basket filled with the sweets she picked while eating another food called a cupcake with these colorful sprinkles.

As she made her way out the door, she heard a voice that was directed at her.

"Hello." The young dragon slayed turned around and saw a young man with obviously dyed blond hair and a goatee, who was looking directly at her.

"Uh, you realize you gotta pay for that, right?" Nashi didn't know what he meant by pay and started to walk away, only for the man, who was the cashier, to get in front of her.

"Alright kid, where's your Mom and Dad?" The cashier questioned. Nashi was completely unresponsive to his question.

"Alright, come on. Give 'em up." He said, as he began to grab the items that Nashi had planned on taking or stealing as he assumed. Then, when he tried to grab the basket of goodies, Nashi grabbed the cashier's arm and proceeded to flip him over her should and slammed him to the ground, hard. She screamed as she ignited her Fire Dragon Iron Fist, as the cashier looked at her in fear.

Thankfully, Natsu's hand grabbed her left arm, making her turn around and face him with a not so pleased expression.

"NOT! OKAY!" He said, sternly. Then, he looked down at the cashier, still laying on the ground.

"Uh, sorry about my…daughter." He said sheepishly. "You sell lacrima chargers?"

"Y-yeah, right by the water candy on the counter." The cashier asked as he pointed to the chargers.

Natsu grabbed a lacrima charger, along with a pack of cigars and left the store, with Nashi's arm still in his grasp.

* * *

Location: Magnolia basecamp interrogation room, X803

When the people dragged him out of his cell, they took him to an interrogation tent, strapping him to a chair. After a few seconds, Zero stepped in, taking off his coat, revealing his dark tank top which showed his entire mechanical right arm. Mest also noticed the shape of his right lower torso was all ragged and crooked.

"You know, I heard a great reputation about you." Zero said, standing in front of him, smirking. "You were once the Magic Council's intelligence officers. Your skills with your manipulation of memories made it easy for you to be the perfect spy."

"But of course, you turned out to be an actual spy for Fairy Tail." Zero confirmed. "Never thought Fairy Tail's reckless guild master would risk having his own child infiltrate the very council that could disband his precious guild with a simply order. Though he must have had faith in you abilities."

Mest scoffed. "If you're trying to flatter me, especially after what you've done, you're nuts." Mest retorted, which earned him a firm punch in the face from Zero with his mechanical fist. Mest began to spit out blood as a result.

Zero began to talk again. "Listen, if I wanted to, I could break you apart piece by piece to get the information I want. But I have my orders." Zero bitterly confessed. "Now, I'd like to make an offer: I need you to find that girl. The one who your reckless friend and senile old master are helping. And with your mastery over your sensory abilities, you can find their exact locations."

"You're crazy." Mest said. "In case you forgot, I lost my magic. The M.D. Virus made sure of that. So, I'm no help to you after all."

"That is simple solution we can fix." Zero order his men to give him a syringe that contained a yellow serum inside. "This is a special serum that the Bureau finished developing. It can return a person magic for an allotted time."

Mest looked shocked at what he heard. Returning magic. Did that mean…

"No, it is not a cure." Zero replied, seemingly reading his mind. "This was merely a prototype that was developed a year ago. It is however, very efficient in restoring someone's magic power to their hay day."

"And with its properties, you can help us find him and the girl. And if you do, then we will gladly compensate for your troubles. Are you up for a little cooperation?" He asked.

Mest looked up at Zero, and said, through gritted teeth, "Go fuck yourself."

Zero grinned maniacally. "Have it your way. Gentleman, you know what to do."

Then, the two men who dragged Mest grabbed him by the head, causing him to look forward.

"Wait, what the Hell are you doing to me!?" Mest exclaimed, struggling to free himself.

"You see," Zero began inserting a red mechanical eye into his empty socket. After making sure it was settled, Zero faced the former memory wizard. "I have taken many lives in my era. I have relished in all the anguish and despair from the destruction and hearts of people. Those that claimed to be strong willed, didn't last long when faced with the void of nothingness."

The two guards then forced Mest eyelids opened as Zero crouched down till they were at the same eyelevel. "As I was always taught, 'beware the light'?" And with that, his men closed their eyes as Zero's red eye glowed brightly that it covered the whole room.

"YYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mest screamed in agony, as he was forced to look directly at Zero's gaze. It felt like he was watching his worst nightmare come to life.

When the first phase was done, Mest slumped over, sweating profoundly. Zero went over to Mest. "Did you like it? This eye of mine was carved from a lacrima that releases a form of hallucinogen that, when looked directly, the victim will see their own worst fears becoming reality. It gets ten times worse with every passing second."

Zero then looked at the gasping prisoner. "Let's not bring out the worst of it, shall we. I know you are smart to realize the kind of situation you are in." He asked, with a sadistic tone in his voice.

Mest looked up with gnashed teeth, and said, "Go…to…HELL!"

Zero smirked, kneeling down again. "Well then…Here's round two!" His eye flashed bright, again.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Mest screamed out, with Zero continuing to talk over it. "You can make this all end, if you just agree to my proposal. So, you want to give in and help, or do you want to die a pitiful death? One more flash and your body will give out!"

When the light died down, Mest's response was spitting some blood at Zero's face, who responded punching Mest straight in the abdomen, making him cry out in pain as his chair fell hard on the floor.

Zero crouched down at the fallen man. "The girl is not worth your life. She was nothing more than a mistake and we can't have our mistakes running around and hurting anyone else. And you are in no position to do anything but cooperate with me, understand?" Zero questioned.

Mest gritted his teeth in pain and sorrow as he slowly nodded his head, making Zero grin.

"Good. I'm glad we came to an understanding." Zero got up and turned to his men. "Men get him cleaned up, then put him back in his cage with our other prisoner."

Zero ordered, as the two guards complied as they took Mest and dragged him away till they were out of sight.

* * *

Five hours later, night had fallen. Natsu decided to park the car to conserve what little fuel they had left. Makarov and Nashi had fallen asleep while he decided to stay up and keep watch, in case the Bureau were after them. As he laid back, he noticed a beeping, and saw that Yoriko's lacrima was fully charged.

Wasting no time, Natsu put on his glasses, and continued watching the video from where it last left off.

" _Wizards. They are using whatever form of DNA from many powerful wizards to make these children into their own slaves._ "

" _In these last three years, I saw that as the children grew older, they became more difficult._ "

"Nashi. Nashi."

The footage showed Yoriko calling to Nashi, only to find her arms riddled with scorch marks. Yet, she was uninjured at all. She found Nashi shaking all over, and her eyes were wide with immense fear, tears staining her cheeks.

Natsu horribly realized that Nashi had attempted to take her own life. Though, she was unable to, given her immunity to fire.

" _They could not be controlled._ "

The last image showed Yoriko consoling Nashi, trying to ease her fears. As Natsu contemplated over the inhumane things he was seeing, Yoriko's recording continued.

" _The company had made their bodies into living weapons. They tried to teach them how to kill. But they do not want to fight._ "

The next scene showed a child running up the stairs while being chased by the guards. As it skipped to the roof, the child stood by the ledge while the guards tried to tell him to stay put. Natsu tragically saw the child jump down, falling to his death.

The last thing he heard were people screaming from below, most likely finding his body. The guards cursed as they ran back down to do damage control.

" _An assassin who will not fight is useless._ "

From inside her car, Yoriko recorded entering the Bureau's main headquarters.

" _Inside this building…they are working on something new. Something they think is better than the children. Something that they said was without a soul._ "

The next scene showed several monitors, displaying images of a person's vitals, temperature, muscle and bone density, and magic power reading. All those monitors had wires that were hooked to a large six feet glass box filled with water. Natsu couldn't see who was inside, but saw a label that read,

"Project X-24."

" _They must have been successful. About a week ago, they ordered all nurse to shut the program down. They said we were putting the children to sleep._ "

All the nurses worked frantically as the Ravagers brought in a few children and placed them on the beds. As the nurse tried to calm them down, Zero came in and dragged a boy by his feet before tossing him aside. He sadistically smiled as he grabbed a syringe to euthanize them.

The video then cut back to Yoriko's room.

" _Little did they know, I have been working for another group of great people. I joined a month prior to my work with the Bureau. They were the first to realize the connection from the M.D. Virus quarantine zones to the Bureau. My employer deduced that there was more to the Bureau then they were letting on. When I joined, she trusted me with the mission to infiltrate the Bureau and learn all I can about their plans._ "

" _When I informed them of the Bureau's new project and their plans to euthanize the children, she ordered me to free them. With help from several guards and nurse, we were able to save as many children as we could._ "

" _I couldn't return to their current location, but she told me of a place for wizards. A place called Sanctuary._ "

The next scene showed Yoriko using her key card to open the door to the children's cell. She hastily told them to hurry up and run with them. As the children frantically got out of their cells, a few Ravagers were closing in on them.

One of the children used his gravity magic to slam him to the ground. Another boy, who looked thirteen, use a form of earth magic to rise a pillar from the ground, crushing him against the ceiling. Yoriko picked up Nashi as she, along with dozens of children ran out the entrance, some using their powers to fight back.

The video returned to the inn, were Yoriko stared at the recording-lacrima.

" _If you're watching this…it means that I am either dead or captured._ "

Natsu frowned when he heard this.

" _If this is the last you'll hear from me, then let me be honest. My name is NOT Yoriko Bilstein. That was the alias I picked when I infiltrated the Bureau. As for my real name…I'm sorry, but I have no right to embrace the name of my family."_

Natsu saw a shame expression on Yoriko, or the person who calls herself Yoriko's, face. But Natsu also realized that was what Zero meant when he said, 'the woman who calls herself Yoriko'.

Then, if that wasn't her name, who was she?

" _I recently learned that the director along with his trusted associates have scheduled a meeting with Queen Hisui. However, we fear that they will plan something that could put the kingdom in danger._ "

" _With these events, she gave us a seven-day window to arrive at Sanctuary. Inside this lacrima are other footages of my time in the Bureau. We hope to use it to exposes their dark secrets and have them pay for their crimes._ "

" _Yet…I'm not sure if any of the children survived. We were separated when we escaped from the Bureau's Ravagers. The part about there being two million jewels…was a lie. There is no more money. And Nashi…while she's not my child, I still love her._ "

Yoriko began to tear up but continued. " _And, though you may not love her, she is still your child. Please, I'm begging you…protect her. Take her to safety. Please._ "

And then, the video ended.

Disgusted and horrified by what he had seen, Natsu put the lacrima away. Seeing all the cruelty that they did made his blood boil. It was almost similar to the terror Erza and many children experienced in the Tower of Heaven.

Then there was the part were Nashi attempted suicide and where that kid jumped off the roof. Whatever the Bureau did, to the kids, it made death feel like a form of sanctuary. Though what gave him some hope was Yoriko freeing the children and this mysterious group who are fighting the Bureau, especially their leader.

Natsu looked back to see the sleeping Makarov and Nashi in the backseat. After half-smiling at the sight of it, he took the car out of park, and began to drive into the night, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Meanwhile, in another part of Fiore, at an unidentified village were the Ravagers. There was a total of twenty members, each with varying mechanical enhancements. They pointed their weapons at the citizens, who all gathered in the center of the village and kneeled to the ground with their hands behind their heads.

Many of the house were set ablaze, with the doors being forced opened, showing that the Ravagers raided their village and forced them into a hostage situation.

Meanwhile, the lead Ravager had stone cold eyes with a scar going down his left face, blond flat-top hair, and a strong jawline. He wore the standard Ravager uniform but had a name tag that read "Pretty Boy". He also had a mechanical right arm with a gattling gun attached.

Pretty Boy turned around and saw his two men drag an elderly man to the center. The bruises on his face most likely showed they had to get rough with him.

"Is that everyone?" He asked a female soldier.

"Yeah, this is all the residents of the village." She replied.

"How about the child?" Pretty Boy asked pulling out a photo of a 13-year-old, tan skinned boy with short, spiked up purple hair. "Subject: X-20. Any luck?"

"Haven't found him yet." His men replied with shoving the old man forward. "But this old bastard might know something."

"Is that so?" Pretty Boy walked over to the old man and kneeled till their eyes stared directly at each other.

"By the way you look, you must be the elder." He assumed. "I'll make it simple, I promise not to touch a single hair on any of your people, if you hand over the boy."

Pretty Boy showed him the photo of X-20. "He's one of twenty-three children that went rogue and my unit and I have been searching for them. If you can hand him over, we'll leave. As simple as that."

The old man trembled as he began to sweat in fear. "I'm sorry…but I have never seen this boy." He said with a shakily voice.

Pretty Boy didn't look convinced, none of his team were. Using his metal hand, he grabbed that elder by the throat, slowly pressing it.

"The boy is worth more to me than your life." He said venomously. "I'm not playing games. Tell me where he's hiding." He threatened as the elder gasped for air.

"STOP!"

Suddenly, a young girl in her mid-twenties rose up from the hostage and ran towards Pretty Boy.

"Please, let my father go! He didn't do anything!" She pleaded.

Pretty Boy nodded to one of his men, who pulled out a pistol and shot her in the right shoulder. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her wound as blood began pouring out

The villagers gasped at the sight in horror, many of which shrieked in terror. However, a Ravager fired a barrage of bullets into the air.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!"

"No, please." The elder begged as he messaged his throat. "Do what you want with me, but please let my daughter, Eliza, and my people live."

"Oh, so she's your daughter." Pretty boy said. "In that case." Without warning, he grabbed the elder's daughter by her long brunette hair and lifted her up. She screamed in pain by the force of his pulled.

"I'll make you a new deal." He declared. "If you don't tell me where the boy is, I'll kill everyone in this village starting with her."

"N-No, f-father…pl-please-" she choked on her words as her father gnashed his teeth in pain and anguish. His daughter and people were important, but he didn't want to sell out the boy he showed kindness to.

"H-He…disappeared. Vanished into the forest. I'm sorry…that is all I know." He revealed as he hung his head down in disgraced.

Pretty Boy remained motionless at first before…

He raised his gattling-gun arm and fired multiple bullets at the old man until he landed dead on the ground, his blood staining the soil.

"NOOOOO~!" Eliza screamed before Pretty Boy threw her to the equal terrified hostages.

"I gave him a choice." He said. "He chose wrong."

"Sir, the villagers?" the female Ravager asked.

"Kill them." He said. The rest of the villagers huddled together as the Ravagers aimed their weapons at them. Many closed their eyes, parents holding on to their scared children, as wells as elderly couples, all waited their impending fate.

Pretty Boy was about to give them the signal, until…

A lone bullet shot him right through the eye. He barely had time to register what happened until he tumbled to the ground.

"Commander!" His aid cried.

As the others began to wonder what the hell happened, meanwhile, at the hillside.

"Target neutralized." A female voice said. She wore a black full bodysuit, with a black Kevlar body armor with a wing symbol on the center. She also wore black armored gloves that reached her elbows, and armored boots with metallic soles. She also a drop leg gun holster on her right leg. She wore a brown cloak that covered her face, though strands of long black hair came out of it.

"Looks like we got nineteen Ravagers by the looks of it." another female said with her arms crossed. She also wore similar clothing, though her sleeves were shorter, and her gloves reached her wrists. She also had dark-blue fabric hanging on either side of her waist and wore heeled boots. Like her comrade, she also wore a cloak that hid her face from view, though silver hair strand came out.

"Can we handle that many." A third female asked. She wore similar armor, though her suit was sleeveless, and her gloves were fingerless. She also wore a dark cloth around her waist that covered her legs and reached her ankles. She too, wore a cloak that hid her face, however, amaranth strands of hair came out.

"I only need one shot." She declared before raising her hand forward, causing a green magic circle to appear.

" **Re-quip: The Gunner!"** Shockingly, a sniper rifle appeared out of thin air and into her hands.

"I'll handle ten of them. You two take out the remaining ones." She ordered.

"Then I'll take the ones on the west." The silver-haired girl said.

"And I'll take the east." The last one said.

* * *

Back at the village, the rest of the ones tended to their wounded leader, who's left eye was shot off and bleeding.

"Fuck, what the hell happened!?" A Ravager soldier asked.

"How the hell should I know!"

"We'll argue about this later!" She asked, turning to the others. "Search the woods! They can't be too far-"

She was interrupted when a red magic circle appeared on her chest. To her surprise, nine other Ravagers also had similar marks on them, much to their confusion.

"HOMING SHOT: **RED HOT SEEKER!** "

None of them had time to react as a red magic bullet fired and hit her directly in her chest, piercing her heart. The bullet flew out from behind and flew around, shooting two more from behind. It then proceeded to zigzag around the area as it shot and killed three more. Three Ravagers reacted fast enough to shoot it, but regular bullets had no effect. It then flew through their hearts, ending them. The last one raised his metal hand to block it but proved useless as it pierced through his prostatic and shot right through his forehead.

As all ten laid dead, the surviving Ravagers decided this wasn't worth it.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!"

The other nine complied and ran in different directions, four to the east and five to the west.

However, as the five dashed off, the looked up and saw five bright flashes of light. Before they could ponder on that, the brightness soon intensified and revealed that they were beams of light. They realized too late as they were all struck with the intense power. Their screams proved to be their last voices as they collapsed, dead.

The remaining four didn't have time to look back, as they noticed the wind pressure was increasing. They looked down and saw the large gust of wind increasing around all of them.

"Oh shit!"

All four were soon caught as the wind came together and formed a large cyclone that skewed all of them with its invisible blades. The men bleed profoundly as they fell.

The lead girl smiled in satisfaction as she hoisted her gun over her shoulder. "That's that. C'mon, we better get the villages to safety."

Back in the village, the villagers looked in confusion at what just happened. However, that was soon replaced with relief and joy as they began cheer in celebration.

"We're safe! The village is safe!"

"God did answer our prayers!"

"Those men are gone and we're free!"

However, Eliza was not up to celebration as she held her father's corpse, tears falling on his face.

"Father." She wept. However, the loud sound of a clocking gun interrupted her mourning and all festivities.

Everyone turned to see Pretty Boy up and aiming his gattling-arm at all of them. He gnashed his teeth as seething fury crossed his face.

"Alright, now I'm pissed!" He hollered. "EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IS GONNA PAY!" he threatened as the villagers fell into despair and hopelessness again.

"Crap! He's still alive." The amaranth-haired girl said.

"This isn't good." The silver-haired girl said raising her hand. "But I'll take him out."

"Wait." The two looked as their leader halted them. She said, "Let him solve this."

The two looked confused.

Before Pretty Boy could open fire, the ground began shaking rapidly. Everyone looked stunned until something more shocking happened. massive amounts of rocks float into the air and flew right at Pretty Boy's position.

He fired at them, but his bullets proved ineffective against them. The prostatic soon ran out of ammo, much to Pretty Boy's frustration.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted.

"Behind you." He gasped as he turned and saw X-20 standing behind him, giving off yellow colored magic energy.

"X-20!" He exclaimed.

"My name is Terra." He announced as he raised his hand high, moving the rocks forward, effectively surrounding Pretty Boy.

"Wait, please…" He tried to talk his way out of this, but Terra wanted none of this.

"This is it for you!" He declared. "Time to pay for your sins!"

Pretty Boy's face fell into pure fear. "No, don't-"

" **Rock Avalance!** "

Bringing his hand down, with great force and speed, the rocks fell to the ground and struck Pretty Boy, leaving him to be crushed by the amount of weight.

Terra looked to see Pretty Boy had become a bloody mess underneath. He sighed in relief. "Now it's over."

The other villagers stared in awe at his display of power.

"I don't believe it. This boy's a wizard."

"I knew their had to be something special about him for those thugs to want him."

"But I thought wizards were extinct after the M.D. Virus."

"Who cares this boy saved us. He's our hero!"

The villages soon followed and cheer in rejoice, for they were finally free at last. Terra remained humble until he saw the elder's daughter.

Terra's face fell as he noticed his body. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your father. But I'm glad I could save you."

Eliza felt grateful at his consideration but decided to ask. "Who are you?"

"We can answer that."

Everyone turned to see the three girls walking into the village entrance gate. They gasped and huddled up. Which was understandable since they didn't know if they were with those men. Their cloaked appearance made them more apprehensive.

Noticing their frightened expressions, Terra rushed over and said. "It's alright! These are nice people that are here to help you!"

Hearing this caused the people to murmur about this, until Eliza stepped forward.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." The leader said, stepping forward.

"I see." She said, before smiling. "Then on behalf of my village, we thank." She said, bowing gracefully, everyone soon following.

"Don't be. We should be grateful to you for protecting Terra." The leader said as Terra came to her side. "It was thanks to him that he sensed the Ravagers coming to your location, so we could pay your kindness forward."

"But what do we do now?"

"Those barbarians burned our entire village. Our home."

"We can never return to our birth right again."

Noticing their crestfallen cries, the leader stepped forward, clearing her throat to get her attention.

"I understand what it's like, losing your home, and a father. I've experienced that pain myself." She revealed. "These houses weren't your homes, it is you. The memories of love, sorrow, pain and joy. The bonds you have with each other, that is your real home. And if you can cherish that, then you can have a home in your hearts." She said, placing her hand in her heart.

The others looked in thought as they considered her words. The leader then continued. "Now, I may not have a place that is as nice as your village, but all of you will be safe from the Ravagers. What they did tonight, is no different then what they did in the past or what they're doing right now."

Clenching her teeth, she said. "Human beings cannot be thrown away. A group that allows that to happen must be stopped. No matter how long it takes, I will make sure the Bureau is brought down and pays for their injustice." She glanced over at the children then at Terra, remembering his past of being made into a weapon by the Bureau along with many other children, being denied the happy childhood they deserved.

" _The children born into this generation, must have a future worth living in."_ She thought to herself before raising her fist high in the air.

"IF YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH, SPIRIT, AND WILL, YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME WITH ME!" She announced. "LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

The village remained silent at first, staring at her in awe, fascination, and admiration. Slowly but surely, smile began to from, fill with renowned strength and hope.

With that, they all cheered into the heavens, proudly declaring their loyalty to follow her.

Terra smiled at how his leader brought them all together. He then looked up into the sky in deep thought.

" _I hope you're safe, Nashi._ "

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I said that I was going to add original content to go along with this story. So, I'm going to include Nashi's origins, to her days in the Bureau, from meeting Yoriko, to her forming a bond with her friend. Don't worry, you'll see more of Yukana later, along with the events of their forest survival training.**_

 _ **I also decided to keep Yoriko alive in this, as I have plans for her as the story progresses. If you've noticed, Yoriko Bilstein was only an alias. Her real name will be revealed later. Just to let you know, she is an OC. As for the three girls, they are actually Fairy Tail characters. And the lead girl is the employer Yoriko mentioned. I will reveal who they are later, however, if you have found out their identities, I would appreciate it if you didn't reveal it in your post. I want it to be a surprise.**_

 _ **For now, Nashi will remain mute. But that is only because she is uncomfortable around other people. Once she finally opens up, she will speak. I also plan for that to happen in her flashbacks and earlier (before the scene where Laura breaking her silence), though not in front of Natsu.**_

 _ **As for how the story goes, I'm gonna go chapter by chapter to detailing their journey across Fiore. This is to develop more on Nashi's character, since she finally has the chance to see the world and developing a bond with Natsu and Makarov. I also plan for some development on Natsu's part. I know he seems OOC, but remember he's lost almost everyone he cares for and his body is gradually weakening. However, as this journey progresses, he will slowly get close to Nashi and reconnect with his past, regaining the compassion and hope he had years ago.**_

 _ **Anyway, please leave a comment or review.**_


	6. Akane Resort

NATSU

 _ **A/N: New chapter of NATSU is up and ready. Please read and take note that I do not own anything.**_

Location: Bureau HQ, Year X800

"And in the end, the Fairy Tail guild triumphed against the tyrannical Edolas empire. They sent the other-worlders back to their world on the grounds they never returned. Though Mystogan had to return to his world, he vowed to make it into a safe haven for all races and thanked Fairy Tail for all they have done."

Seven children sat in a row as they listened intently at Yoriko, who had just finished reading another story arc of the Fairy Tail manga.

Among the children were Nashi and Yukana, who both sat in the front. Nashi smiled in amazement at another happy ending of what has become her most favorite story.

In the few days that passed, Yoriko made it a routine to read a Fairy Tail manga to Nashi and Yukana. However, soon five of the children came and wanted to join on the public reading. Not that Yoriko had any objections, as she happily allowed them to join. She even gave the names as well. The five children that joined were named Terra, Octus, Rosalina, Finn, and Renzo.

They were all now in the rec room, with the children having finished another rigorous training session.

"Wow. I can't believe they were able to take on an entire alien armada and won." Yukana cheered.

"I don't know." They looked to see Terra with a skeptical expression. "This whole talk about aliens and stuff sounds a little unrealistic."

"Oh, shut up Terra." Yukana jeered. "How do you know? It's not like you've ever been there."

"Well _you_ weren't there either." Terra shot back. "So how do you know if it's right?"

"Please don't fight." A chubby, dark-skinned boy said, meekly. His name was Octus.

Yoriko sighed as she put her manga down and got up. "Enough." She sternly said, clapping her hands. Everyone shifted their attention over to her.

"I will admit that some of this sounds skeptical, but people are entitled to what they believe in and you should respect that." Yoriko informed. The children said nothing as they nodded, Yukana and Terra glancing away from each other.

Just then, a young, blonde-hair, Caucasian girl raised her hand. She was Rosalina. "Ms. Yoriko, can you tell us somethings about the outside world?"

"Yeah. Rosalina's right." A tan-skinned boy with spiky brown-hair exclaimed. He was Renzo. "We never got to hear about the world the Fairy Tail live in."

"If that's alright with you, we want to hear it all." A boy with yellow hair that was slicked back concluded. He was Finn.

Yoriko saw Nashi nodding her head, as she wanted to learn more about the world that lied beyond the Bureau's laboratory.

Yoriko could see the intrigued looks the children all had. It made sense since these children never once got to see so much as the sun rise. And since they were going to be shifted out to Worth Woodsea in four days, she thought it would hurt to let them know what to expect.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain." Yoriko said before smiling as the children leaned in closer. "Now, where do I begin.

* * *

Location: Akane Resort, Year X803

In real time, Nashi slowly stirred as she woke up from her sleep. Looking around, she saw Makarov snoring as he leaned back on the seat. She also saw Natsu was still driving and looked at the timer that said it was around nine in the evening.

Not wanting to bother him, Nashi looked out the window, only to immediately gasp at the sight. Just down the mountain pass was a large castle-like structure, with a peculiar head at the top, that shined brightly. Using her enhanced eyesight, she saw the worlds "Akane Resort" inscribe on the opened mouth.

Nashi also noticed some weird, road-like structure going all around it, and a giant wheel right next to it. But the sight that completely took her breath away was the large body of water that stood adjacent from the huge white sandy beach.

She then remembered Yoriko explained to her once that this large body of water was called the sea. It covered a large percentage of their world and was mainly salted water that merchants could spent their whole life trying to contain it without even taking ten percent of it.

Natsu looked at the rear-view mirror and noticed Nashi staring out the window.

"Oh, you're up." He said, causing Nashi to look at him briefly before starring back out the window. Natsu could tell what she was looking at and could see the fascination in her eyes. He immediately remembered that she along with dozens of children raised by the Bureau never got a chance to see the outside world. It made sense that even the simplest things would be enough to amaze her.

"Yeah, that right there is the Akane Beach." Natsu explained. "Came here a few years back with some friends of mine. This place still is the most popular tourist spot in Fiore. Along with its five-star hotel, beach, and amusement park rides that I won't be riding."

"You should also explain to her about the casino in its basement where visitors can enjoy themselves." Makarov said.

"When did you wake up?" Natsu asked, incredulously.

Nashi heard what they said and looked as they were approaching the resorts entrance. A feeling of joy growing inside her with each passing second.

* * *

After a few minutes, the trio drove straight through the main gate, where they finally entered the resort. Nashi gaped in awe at the sight of the bright, flashing neon lights. She looked through her window, and saw small buildings that were serving all sorts of exotic foods, restaurants, and even game booths.

Natsu drove the car up to a hotel, and ushered Makarov and Nashi out of the car. As Nashi got off, Natsu pushed Makarov's wheelchair into the hotel, only to stop momentarily to talk to the parking valet.

"Keep it parked." He said bluntly to the appalled valet, who stood staring at the state of car that looked like it just went through a war.

The three entered the hotel, which had an arcade, all kinds of restaurants, a bar, which Natsu would be paying a visit later, and the resort's most famous casino.

Natsu walked up and spoke with the hotel's receptionist.

"Hello, welcome to the Akane Resort. What can I do for you?" the female receptionist asked.

As Natsu ordered a suite for him, Makarov, and Nashi to stay in, Nashi looked around at the hotel. Growing up in a lab, she never got the chance to know what a hotel looks like. She was amazed at the things around her, the men and women gambling money at the casino, the old man guzzling beer, and most of all, she saw this place they called an amusement park.

Grandpa Makarov explained to her that the road-like structure was called a roller coaster, a light railroad track with many tight turns and steep slopes, which people ride can on with small fast open car. And there was also the Ferris Wheel, that people on from the carts attached.

This was something she never got the chance to see and hoped she'd have the chance to do, so long as they were here.

As she thought to herself, Makarov also woke up and looked at Nashi. When he saw what the young girl was doing, the old master smiled, admiring the child's curiosity.

When Natsu got the keys to the hotel room, he pushed Makarov's wheelchair, preparing to head to the elevator, however, he saw that Nashi wasn't beside him.

"Nashi." Natsu looked around. "NASHI!"

"Natsu." Makarov called and pointed to Nashi, who was walking up to the entrance that led to the amusement park.

"What is she doing?" Natsu asked as he pushed Makarov, going over to the young dragon slayer's direction.

Nashi walked up to the front gate where she saw a man standing over in the entrance.

"Come right up everyone and enjoy an evening of fun and hilarity at our local amusement park! Admission is just ten jewel per person!"

Nashi smiled as she marched right in. At least she would have if a hand didn't grab her arm. She turned around and saw Natsu with a not so pleased look.

"Kid, where the hell do you think you're going!?" He angrily asked.

Nashi said nothing as she pointed straight at the entrance.

"Natsu, I believe Nashi wants to go inside the amusement park." Makarov said, which Nashi nodded in confirmation.

Natsu's expression, however, didn't change. "Yeah, well we're not going." He said causing Nashi to frown. "We're only staying here for the night. In the morning, I'm going out to find us a new ride and getting the hell outta here. Got that!"

Nashi still remained emotionless.

Makarov decided to intervene. "Now Natsu, this amusement park and everything else for that matter is opened 24/7. And since this is Nashi first time at an amusement park, I think it's best to let her have fun."

"What do you know, gramps!?" Natsu snapped at him. "In case your losing your memory again, we only have six days to get to that Sanctuary place and Crocus." He then turned to Nashi. "Which means; NO. Side. Stops."

Nashi said nothing as she glared at Natsu straight in the eyes with a blank expression, which was starting to piss him off.

"Look kid, right now, all I want is to get settle, go to the bar, have a drink, and then go to bed." Natsu specified to her. She still remained emotionless, which only served to aggravate to former dragon slayer.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but it ain't gonna work." Natsu claimed, getting down to her eye level. "This is the last I'm saying it; _We're not going and that's final!_ "

* * *

"WILD MOUNTAIN! NEXT IN LINE, PLEASE!"

Natsu grumbled as he, Makarov, and Nashi stood in line for the Devil's Mountain, the Akane Resort's most famous roller coaster.

"How the hell did she talk me into this?!" Natsu fumed in anger and annoyance.

"Well, you know how persuasive children can be." Makarov chuckled in amusement. "I wonder where she gets it from?"

Natsu sighed as they arrived next in line. Nashi excitedly ran to one if the open carts and sat in the back. As she did, Natsu couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It's hard to remember that she was a test-tube raised assassin when she acts like a little kid.

As more people got on, Natsu took the time to stand at the sidelines. Since he left the lacrima that prevented his motion sickness in the rundown car, he wasn't going to be riding on any vehicle.

However, as he attempted to walk away, the riding mechanist grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me, you her father?" He asked as he pointed to Nashi, who was trying to figure out how to put on the safety harness.

"Uhhh…yeah." Natsu lied, having to say something.

"Sorry, but she can't ride without an adult." He said, which caused Natsu to gulp nervously. He knew where this was gonna go.

"Oh, uh, well…" Natsu stuttered, trying to think of a way out. He then beamed as he placed his hands on Makarov's shoulder's. "He's her grandpa! So, he'll ride with her!"

"Wait, WHAT!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Isn't he way too old for this ride?" the mechanist inquired. "Besides, the roller coaster wasn't built for wheelchaired people to ride."

"WHAT! You won't let wheelchaired people on! That's racism right there." Natsu snarled, melodramatizing the situation so he wouldn't go on. He really hated vehicles.

"Sir, we have to get this ride going." He said, starting to run out of patience. "You're riding with her. If not, she's getting off."

"Natsu this is embarrassing." Makarov barked, shamefully. "You're a grown man and yet you still get sick at the thought of going on a mode of transportation."

Natsu glared at the old master in annoyance. In a few short seconds, Natsu pouted as he sat beside Nashi, both of them strapped down to the carts.

"ALL SET!" The mechanist said as he flipped the switch, the wheels of the cart moving slowly as the carts began moving up the tracks.

Not even five seconds past and Natsu soon found himself sinking in his seat, his eyes swirling as his face turned slightly blue.

"Oh fuuuuuck. I knew this would happen." Natsu groaned as he felt ready to throw up. All the while, Nashi gave him a quick incredulous glance. The ride barely started and he's already feeling sick.

She simply shook her head in shame. What a baby.

The cars finally got up the ramp, and almost immediately came down with great from the decline. The passengers braced themselves as they held on to the harnesses tightly. Nashi even clenched her teeth as she stifled her screams. The rush she was feeling was intense, and yet, it was very exciting.

Natsu wasn't screaming either, only because he was moaning in agony with every loop and turn the roller coaster was making.

Makarov laughed as he watched the roller coaster continued on for several minutes. "My boy, this has to be the only enemy to get the better of you."

* * *

Location: Magnolia, Year X803

In the ruined town, many members of the Ravagers were busy disassembling their tents, and put their equipment in several cases, tossing them all into their trucks. Right now, Zero walked out of his command tent, with a female operative walking alongside him.

"How goes the preparations?" Zero asked.

"With the way the men move, we should be prepared to move in an hour." She replied.

Zero smirked in satisfaction. "Excellent. Once we move out, we'll begin our manhunt for the child and the ones who helped her escape."

"If I may ask sir, do you have any leads to their location?" The operative asked.

"Truth be told, I do." The Ravager's leader replied. "Yesterday, I intercepted a call from a road stop owner. He claimed he was robbed by to wizards. He said one of them was a girl with pink hair that could produce fire."

"If that's true, then they could already be gone at this point." She stated, feeling slightly discouraged.

Zero face however, remained confident. "Which is why we'll have to ask him some…questions of where they were going."

The female became slightly pale as she gulped. She knew what her comrade and his ravagers did whenever they interrogated people.

"CAPTAIN ZERO!" They turned to see a man in a standard guard uniform running towards them. When he reached them, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"What do you want!?" Zero sneered. "We have other matters to attend to!"

"I know sir but please listen." He said as he began. "We just got off communication with one of the Ravagers from the fourth subjugation unit. The group that was deployed to a rural village where X-20 was sighted."

"That's why you came to me." Zero said, feeling he had his time wasted. "Leave the situation to them. Especially since that arrogant captain of theirs bragged about how he was going to apprehend all of them."

"I'm afraid that's not it sir." The guard said.

"What do you mean?" The female operative asked.

"Because the fourth unit was wiped out." He revealed, much to their shock. "The Ravager that called said that they were all attacked last night after they subjugated the village. Before he died, he believed that the people who attacked were all wizards."

The operative looked at Zero who remained silent until he asked. "Tell me, was there anything else he mentioned before his death?"

"He did mention something." He said. "He told us that before he lost consciousness, he caught a view of the attackers. They were three people, all females, and subject X-20 among the three. He was the one that killed commander Pretty Boy."

"Judging from what he saw, can we surmise that we might have other enemies that are opposing us." She assumed.

"While I admit, as preposterous as that sounds, it does explain how the children were able to escape in the first place, as well as hide in plain sight." Zero confessed.

"Let's take into account that there is an unknown party that is trying to oppose us. Just who could they be?"

"I admit that I am not sure." Zero said before moving his gaze towards a large, dark-colored, van. "But I bet a former guard of ours might."

Zero looked over at the guard. "You, report this over to the main branch. See what they can do to fill in the messing numbers."

"Sir." Was all he said before moving out.

"And you, tell everyone to begin preparing for departure."

"I will sir." She said before leaving.

When she left, Zero began to muse in his mind about the turn of events that he just learned.

" _An unknown party._ " He thought before maniacal smile. "This hunt is turning out to be more interesting than I had anticipated."

* * *

Location: Akane Resort, Year X803

After the roller coaster finished, Natsu wasted no time running over to the nearest trash can and started emptying the contents of his stomach.

Nashi and Makarov stood behind him, the former giving her grandfather figure a questionable look, to which he chuckled.

"Natsu's always had a strong aversion towards vehicles." He explained. "Whenever he's on one and it moves just a few inches, he immediately suffers from motion sickness."

Nashi did not know that. Which was mainly because the manga never mentioned anything about him suffering from motion sickness. Now that she knew, it kind of made him look dumb.

"Yeah…well, it's…not like…I'm the only one…blegh." Natsu retorted before he puked once more.

"Apparently, motion sickness is something ALL dragon slayers suffer from." Makarov further elaborated.

Nashi's eyes widen in surprise. But, if that was true then why could she ride on the roller coaster just fine?

"It's not something that's automatic." The old master said, as if he read her mind. "Two of our dragon slayers, Gajeel and Wendy, could ride on vehicles without any problems. However, as they matured and their powers grew, did their motion sickness began."

The young dragon slayer kept that in mind. That would mean she would only have a few more years of riding on vehicles before she begins suffering from motion sickness. After seeing how Natsu couldn't handle the roller coaster…she wasn't going to look forward to it.

After Natsu was finished throwing up, he wiped his mouth and turned to the young girl and old man. "Yeah, well luckily we got that lacrima with us. With it, I can drive any car without suffering that damn motion sickness."

"Finished already?" Makarov joked.

"Be quiet." The former dragon slayer said. "Alright. You got what you wanted. Now let's-" Natsu was unable to finished talking to Nashi since he noticed said girl was not standing by them anymore.

"NOW WHERE'D SHE GO!" Natsu shouted, exasperatedly.

"Natsu." The old master pointed at a nearby game booth that Nashi was standing in front of. Natsu pushed Makarov's wheelchair as they approached Nashi, who was looking up at something. When they got there, they followed her gaze and saw that she was looking up at a giant sky-blue cat with a white spot over his left eye, and had white angel wings. It was sitting on the highest shelf and she stared at it with fascination.

She remembered from Yoriko's stories that every dragon slayer had a flying cat with them as a traveling companion, except for Laxus and Cobra for some odd reason.

Noticing Natsu and Grandpa Makarov behind her, she turned and pointed at the cat, her body language clearly saying she wanted it.

"Natsu, I believe Nashi wants that prize." Makarov said.

Natsu scoffed at first, before looking at Nashi, giving him the puppy eyes. Natsu remembered how Asuka used to give him that same look to get him to do what she wanted. And it always worked.

Natsu groaned in defeat and walked over to the guy in the booth. "Hey pal, how much for the flying cat?"

"Sorry dude, not for sale." He replied. "If you're kid wants the cat, what she needs to do is throw those balls, and knock over the ten bottles all stacked up."

Natsu looked at the ten empty milk bottles stacked in a triangle formation. "How much?"

"Three balls for ten Jewel."

Sighing, Natsu looked at Nashi. "One game, alright." He said sternly.

Nashi nodded and Natsu placed the money on the counter. The man collected the money and placed a basket of three balls on the table.

Nashi grabbed one ball. So, all she had to do was hit those battles with this ball. The game sounds easy enough. Reeling her arm back, Nashi stuck her tongue out and aimed at the bottles. When she got a clear shot, Nashi throw the ball with all her strength. However, she might have added too much strength as the ball flew above the bottles and tore straight threw the stand.

"OW! MY EYE!" Cried an unfortunate pedestrian.

Natsu and Makarov winced as Nashi meekly looked away in embarrassment. The game booth guy chuckled in amusement.

"That counts as one try." He informed as Nashi took her turn again, aiming it once more. This time, the ball bounced off the top shelf and ricocheted from the flagpole, flying over the stand.

"OW! MY SPINE!" Cried the same person.

The booth guy laughed out loud as Nashi grunted and stomped her foot in frustration.

Natsu let out a tired sigh as he walked "Alright, before you sent that guy to the hospital, maybe you should try something different."

Nashi shot a questionable glance as Natsu continued. "I was a good shot myself but one thing I never did was try to aim for someone. Instead, I just saw them and took the shot. That's what you gotta do; Throw it, don't aim it."

Throw it, don't aim it. Nashi pondered on that before she grabbed the ball. Following Natsu's advice, she saw the bottles in her line of sight. Once that happened, she took the chance and throw the ball with all her might. Miraculously, the ball made a direct hit on the bottles, however, the ball then ricocheted off them and flew past them at high speed.

"OW! MY SWEET TOOTH!"

"Hmmm, I thought that man was behind the stand." Makarov pointed out.

"And that makes three." The man said. "Sorry kid, better luck next time."

"Hey wait a minute." Natsu said as he walked over, realizing something wasn't right. "That ball hit those ball dead center. And your saying she still loses."

"Look pal." The man said, putting his arm around Natsu's shoulder. "See those bottles? See how they're still standing? Unless those bottles fall down, she loses."

Natsu removed the man's arm from his should as he got a better look at the bottles. Using what remained of his enhanced eye sight, Natsu saw several white goo from the bottom of each bottles. He quickly realized that the stuff was glue.

Natsu growled in fury. That son of bitch rigged the game so people would keep spending money and never win anything.

" _He can play it that way?"_ Natsu took out another Jewel bill and placed it on the table. "Set me up for a game."

"Done" The guy said as he placed a ball, much to Makarov and Nashi's surprise.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" Makarov questioned, wondering if Natsu wasn't getting too competitive.

"Just sit back and watch gramps." Natsu said as he looked at Nashi. "I got this."

The pink-haired man stepped back as he got a clear view of thee bottles. When they were in sight, he pulled his arm back and suddenly…

His whole left arm ignited in flame that covered the ball, as everyone stepped back in surprise and astonishment.

"W-WH-WHAT THE!" The guy stuttered in fear.

Makarov's eyes also widened as he knew the risk of Natsu using his magic power. "NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU-"

Natsu gnashed his teeth as he steadied his arm. With one swing, he launched the ball with all his power.

" _ **Fire Dragon Home Run Comet!**_ " the blazing ball flew like a small comet and when it contacted the bottles-

" _ **BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM~!**_ "

The bottles not only exploded, but half of the game stand was reduced to churred splinters. Fortunately, no one was harmed, though they were knocked off their feet by the impact of the explosion. The smoke began to dissipate as the everyone saw that nothing remained on the game table.

Natsu smirked in accomplishment, though he still felt immense pain on his entire left arm, which had second to third degree burns all over and his left sleeve was gone.

"That's how we do it." He said in triumph.

Nashi looked stupefied at the outcome. She heard how reckless he was back in the day, but this was too much.

Makarov could tell what she was thinking and closed his eyes in annoyance. "As you can see, he's every bit as reckless as you've heard. Self-control comes as a foreign language to him."

Clutching his arm, Natsu turned to the booth guy. "So, do we win?"

The man in question turned white from head to toe as his eyes bulged out and his jaw looked ready to fall off. After a few seconds, he fell back, having fainted.

* * *

Nashi smiled brightly as she was holding the giant flying cat she wanted. Finally, after so long, she gets her own flying cat.

Natsu saw how happy she looked and huffed, though had a smirk. "Looks like she got what she wanted."

"Yes, she did." Makarov said as the trio left the amusement park and made their way to the elevator. "And you should feel lucky we weren't thrown out after what you that. Or worse." He gestured to Natsu's bandaged arm.

"Hey, I only did that cause that guy back there was cheating. I cheated a cheater." Natsu proclaimed. "Besides, I can still moves this arm. No pain at all."

"If you say so." Makarov said as she walked besides him, who smiled as she held his hand.

As the three made their way to the elevator, which would take them to the tenth floor, Nashi stopped and noticed some nice clothing that were currently on display, and for sale at half-price. Natsu noticed Nashi's expression, and not wanting to put up with another similar incident, said, "Nashi, come on."

But Nashi didn't move. Only looking at Natsu with a pout.

"Let's go." Natsu repeated.

"Come on, Natsu. We do need clothes, after all." Makarov said to Natsu. "We're about to embark on a week-long trip and we should make ourselves decent. Especially in your state."

Natsu sighed in annoyance, " _Why does this shit happen to me?_ "

Defeated, he went inside the store and bought a few pair of clothes for himself, Nashi, and Makarov. Finally, he got Nashi and Makarov into the elevator, which took them to their suite on the tenth floor. After getting off the elevator, they made it to their room, "Room 1020".

Nashi, curious as usual, opened the door and walked around the suite, admiring the interior décor; the queen-sized bed, the wide screen Lacrima-Vision, and running to the veranda, got a great view of the entire beach and amusement park.

"Careful now child, don't want to fall off." Makarov warned as he yawned.

"Looks like one of us can use some sleep." Natsu said as he carried Makarov and gently placed him on the bed, covering him up as he drifted into sleep. Nashi quietly got next to him and placed her new stuffed toy between them as she to fell asleep.

Natsu gave a small smile at the two, as if they were really a grandfather and granddaughter. After covering them up, Natsu grabbed a bottle and sat on in a recliner, drinking away his worries. After he finished the bottle, he slumped back, falling asleep on the chair.

* * *

Location: Rest Stop, Year X803

Meanwhile, at sunrise, back at the rest stop where Natsu, Makarov, and Nashi had previously stopped, Zero and several Ravagers, along with Mest and Yoriko, arrived. Zero and five of his men went inside, storming the place, which alarmed the manager.

"Hey! We're not open, yet!" He said, until Zero made a gesture telling him to be quiet.

Feeling intimidated, the manager asked. "If you're with the authorities, then I assure you that I spoke with the others about…"

One of the Ravagers locked the door, flipping the sign to close, as another one walked over to the manager, crackling his mechanical knuckles while grinning sinisterly.

From the truck, Mest and Yoriko sat across from their cell, waiting patiently as the Ravagers went in.

"I wonder how they are?" Yoriko asked. "Nashi, Mr. Dragneel, and Master Makarov?"

"Don't worry." Yoriko turned to Mest, not looking the least bit concerned. "If there's one thing I know about Natsu is that he's not one to give in without a fight."

Yoriko nodded, but was still concerned. "I know. I'm just worried."

"We both are." Suddenly, they heard screaming all the way from the building, and automatically became alarmed. Moments later, they saw Zero and his Ravagers walking out of the building, fresh blood all over their hands. They braced themselves as they got back into their trucks.

As Zero got into the truck, he looked at Mest, "Well done, you did a splendid job. Nothing less from the Magic Council's favorite tracker."

"They're not there anymore, are they?" Mest rhetorically asked.

"No, but we know they were driving south east from here." Zero replied. "And if they follow this path, they should be at the Akane Resort."

Mest looked away as he held his head down. Zero turned to walk out but Yoriko interrupted, deciding to speak her mind.

"Tell me something, Zero. I've noticed you hardly ever used Mest at all, especially since you need him to capture Nashi." She said. "And what about me? You said you wanted to make me suffer despair, but I've witnessed nothing. There's no point in any of us being here."

Zero chuckled darkly and turned to the two prisoners. "You speak the truth Ms. Bilstein. If I am being honest, my Ravagers and I are more than capable of finding her on our own. We know other people who are trained for such a purpose. However, doing that would mean resorting to much…bloodier methods. Which would draw too much unwanted attention for my superior, and that his something we cannot afford."

"Besides…" Zero grinned murderously, causing her to crawl back in fear. "I just really enjoy having someone I can hit. That, and I know neither of you will tell us what we want. But…in time I intend to collect." He said to her, before closing the truck's backdoor, and giving the signal for the driver to continue driving.

* * *

Location: Akane Resort, Year X803

Back in Akane, Natsu woke up to the alarm clock. turning around, he saw that it was ten in the morning. After getting up, Natsu made sure to check if Nashi and Makarov were dressed in the clothes he bought for them last night. Fortunately, they were.

Nashi was wearing a white pearl blouse, under a pink sweater, a white frill skirt with black silk leggings, and pink caprice shoes.

Makarov wore a simple blue long sleeve polo shirt, with a white T-shirt underneath, black trousers, black shoes, and a brown suede jacket with matching hat.

Natsu went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. While he was washing himself, Nashi and Makarov were watching a movie on the Lacrima-Vision. The movie was a film version of the award-winning novel, "The Adventures of Iris" written by Lucy Heartfilia.

The scene showed Iris about to set off to her final battle but was confronted by a young man.

"I remember reading this novel." Makarov said, sitting on the bed as Nashi sat on his wheelchair. "It was written by one of my children. She always aspired to become a novelist and had her dream made into a reality!" Makarov said, pointing at the screen.

Nashi looked at the screen and saw Iris talking to a boy around her age. " _A person is who they chose to be, Happy. Not what others tell them to. So long as you find that reason, then you can be free to do anything and forge your own path._ "

When Natsu was finished, he got dressed into his new black jeans, a gray undershirt with a light blue collared-shirt over it, and a brown jacket with white shoes. He still wore his scarf over his neck.

When he finished getting dressed in the bathroom, he noticed Nashi's bag on the floor.

" _That's right, I brought it with me to put her clothes in._ " He remembered. He saw that it was opened and took out three files that were label under "The Bureau of Magical Development: Medical Study."

Sitting himself on the bed, Natsu opened the files but found himself squinting at the small letters.

"Shit." He cursed his failing eyesight and took out his reading glasses. Much clearer, Natsu saw that it was a profile chart, showing X-Ray pictures of a young boy. His chart read;

 _Subject: X-20_

 _Age: 156 Months_

 _Sex: Male Wizard_

 _Blood Type: AB Positive_

 _Attack Power: 5/5_

 _Defensive Power: 5/5_

 _Speed: 5/5_

 _Intelligence: 6/5_

 _Source DNA: Jura Neekis_

Natsu looked intrigued. This kid was bred through Jura's DNA. Turning the page, he saw another boy, younger than Nashi, who was dark-skinned and chubby.

 _Subject: X-21_

 _Age: 98 Months_

 _Sex: Male Wizard_

 _Blood Type: O Positive_

 _Attack Power: 6/5_

 _Defensive Power: 5/5_

 _Speed: 3/5_

 _Intelligence: 4/5_

 _Source DNA: Olga Nanagear_

Natsu then turned the page that showed Nashi's data.

 _Subject: X-23_

 _Age: 122 Months_

 _Sex: Female Wizard_

 _Blood Type: A Positive_

 _Attack Power: 6/5_

 _Defensive Power: 6/5_

 _Speed: 6/5_

 _Intelligence: 5/5_

 _Source DNA: Natsu Dragneel_

If that was true, then that would technically make Nashi his genetic daughter. Natsu sent a questionable glance at the girl before putting the files away. However, when he picked up the bag, it fell open and several mangas fell out into the floor. After examining them, he recalled that these were the same Fairy Tail manga from Yoriko's room back at the inn.

Curious, he looked at the first couple of volumes and read them, though he soon began to scoff at most of their content. Many of them were either greatly exaggerated or completely false, ranging from different sets.

One, showed how he and Lucy first met. Though it was sort of accurate, it said that he leveled the entire city of Hargeon, which wasn't true. He only leveled the harbor, at least, he thought he was right.

Then showed their adventure to Galuna Island, which portrayed Lyon, or the Cold Emperor, as a wacky stereotypical comic villain that made bad jokes and overexaggerated monologues of how he's the most powerful wizard in the world. It even said that he was beaten up badly by Lyon and Gray came in and saved him, declaring eternal friendship as a result.

Next came their war against the former guild, Phantom Lord. However, it depicted Phantom as a terrorist group that wanted to take over the kingdom and Fairy Tail was the one to throw the first punch. It even showed Jose as nothing more than a lunatic making bad puns and speeches about how Fairy Tail is inferior and how he will take over the world.

But one that really caught his eye was an issue detailing 'Crashing the Heartfilia wedding'. He looked through the manga, which told the story of how Lucy returned to her father and agreed with the arranged marriage to Duke Sawarr Junelle, who was as ugly as he imagined. Of course, the wedding was crashed by Team Natsu, with Natsu saying he objected and took Lucy away in his arms, declaring his everlasting love for her.

When he came out into the living room, he found Nashi moving around in the wheelchair. Natsu sighed as he put his foot in front, stopping it.

"You read these?" He asked, as Makarov paused the TV, and Nashi nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, Makarov. Look here, we got ourselves a Fairy Tail fan." He said, sarcastically, as Nashi scowled at the ground. "You do know these are all bullshit, right? Yeah, maybe a quarter of this stuff happened, but not like this." He continued, as he began looking through the manga, now showing his and Lucy's wedding, which never happened, before throwing it at Makarov, who caught it. "Because in the real world, people die."

"And you know way they die? Cause they weren't strong enough. And there was no stupid plot armor, strength of feelings, or power of friendship crap did anything to change that!" He spitefully said to Nashi.

"Natsu." Makarov said, hoping to calm him down.

"This is ice cream for bedwetters." He continued.

"Natsu." Makarov said again.

"What? Her friend's been feeding her some grade-A+ bullshit, and you don't think she deserves to know?" He asked Makarov.

"Natsu, I don't think that Nashi needs to be reminded about life's impairments, do you?" Makarov asked. Natsu said nothing and pulled out the medicine bag, grabbing Makarov's pills and the needles, handing them to Nashi.

"Give two of these to him in an hour, okay? The pills are to help with the seizures, the needles are supposed to stop them. Unless he's having a seizure, which he won't, move as fast as you can to get a needle in him, alright?" Nashi nodded.

"I'll be back, soon." Natsu said, as he turned to leave the room.

"There are you going?" Makarov asked.

"To get us a new vehicle. Hopefully, one that's a whole lot faster." He responded, before exiting the room, with one hundred thousand Jewel in his wallet.

Makarov sighed as Nashi saw the speech Iris was giving to her allies. "The enemy is a great one! But, if we unite our strength, then we can win! Because our bonds are what ties us together, and enable us to use the one magic that unifies all! And that is love! Now, show me that strength and come fight with me!"

She said to her allies as they cheered in response, all while Nashi watched intently.

* * *

Natsu drove to an area where there were a couple of gangsters hanging around, they stared at the state of the car as Natsu got out and grab everything from the car, which included the Lacrima and manga, which he brought along for further examination.

Knowing he had no further use for the car, he tossed the key to one of the gangsters, who caught it.

"All yours." Is all Natsu said as he walked off, heading inside a garage. When he got in, he spoke with the car dealership, where he argued with the manager over the expensive price of a blue Ram truck, which was currently at nine thousand Jewel.

"Tell you what. For just nine grand, I'll give her a fresh paint job for you, new tires, mounted, balanced, and complete paperwork." The manager attempted to bargain.

Looking at the time, Natsu said, "Look, I'm kinda in a hurry, so I'll just give you ten as is, if you can forget the paperwork." He said, put the amount of money on the desk.

The manager just shrugged, so long as he was being paid extra. "Fine, but you still need new tires." He said.

"And how long will that take?" He asked.

"About an hour." He replied. Natsu accepted the deal and headed off to a bar that was just across the street. Natsu sat at one of the tables and ordered a large beer. As he drank, he decided to take another look through the manga. Then, when he was looking through one of the manga issues, he saw a title that caught his eye: 'Journey to Sanctuary.'

Natsu nearly choked on his beer, before turning the page, and noticing a panel of the manga showing the coordinates for Sanctuary. He pulled out the envelope that contained the money for him, and saw the exact same coordinates as the one in the comic:

 _50.22366-_ _704.400013_

If that was true then that would mean. Natsu fumed as he slammed the manga in the table as his veins throbbed in ire. "Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!?"

* * *

After paying for his drink, Natsu left the bar, which meant that his hour-long wait was finally over. Now, he went over to the garage and picked up his new truck, which just received new tires. After installing the lacrima on the dashboard, he drove back to the hotel, as quick as he could.

Natsu parked the truck and got out, where he played the valet to park the truck inside, but didn't bother giving him the keys.

As he made his way toward the hotel's front door, he spotted a dark-colored van that looked familiar. _Too familiar._

His ears then twitched as he heard chuckling. Looking around, Natsu noticed two men standing nearby.

"Oh, shit!" He muttered under his breath, knowing that they were Ravagers. That meant Zero and the Bureau found out their location. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. Of all the times they show, it's at a place with many people.

Knowing he needed to warn Makarov and Nashi, Natsu started making his way around the Ravagers, trying his best so that they wouldn't discover him. After making it around, Natsu made his way to the front door. However, just as he entered, his ears twitched as he began hearing ringing. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the ground began rumbling. Suddenly, everything became distorted as he felt like his head was about to shatter into a million pieces.

Suddenly, all time essentially stopped for everyone as they remained frozen in place. Natsu looked up and saw bright light coming from the tenth floor. "Oh, no. Not now, gramps."

Natsu knew he needed to act fast. Using all his strength, Natsu began to make his way through the hotel's entrance, though he tumbled and grabbed on to anything to prevent him from falling off. As he walked through, he saw multiple people standing around, frozen, and though they held no pained expressions, he knew their minds were slowly being torn apart.

" _No. I can't let this happen, again."_ He thought to himself.

It wasn't just everyone, from the dark van, Mest, Yoriko, a few officers, and even Zero were suffering from the effects. Zero had his eyes focused on the monitor, which showed Makarov having a seizure while emanating an immense amount of magic energy as two Ravagers had him at gunpoint, though they too were frozen.

Eventually, Natsu made it to the elevator, pressed the button that would open it, and got in. He automatically clicked the button for the tenth floor. As the elevator slowly ascended, he could only worry about Makarov killing everybody if he didn't get to the room in time.

"Come on! Move faster!" He muttered to himself.

When the elevator finally stopped and opened its doors, Natsu slowly made his way out, and saw a Ravager positioned outside of the room, with his weapon ready.

This was enough for Natsu to realize that his worst fear had happened. The Ravagers burst in and got the drop on Nashi and Makarov. The stress must have been too much for the old man and that's what lead to his seizure. Using his long nails, Natsu dug deep into the walls for support as he struggled to get to the room.

When he was in close contact, the Ravager moved his eyes to see Natsu outside of the room. Unfortunately, he was still frozen and could not move his weapon to fire. This was the perfect chance for Natsu as he twisted his head around, killing him.

He made his way into the room, and saw four other Ravagers, all standing in place. He looked and saw Nashi, on the ground and remained able to move, though barely. She had a needle in her hand, and motioned to Makarov, who sat in his wheelchair, shaking uncontrollably.

Natsu made his way over to Nashi, and broke the neck of the Ravager who had his gun pointed at her. He then generated small flames on his right palm and used it to blow another Ravager's face off. With them dead, he bent down and grabbed the needle from her hand.

Then, he made his way over to Makarov, and, with his nails, impaled the two other Ravagers standing over him from their backs. He took the needle, and, as quickly as possible, moved the hand that held the needle towards Makarov's neck. Then, he slowly plunged the needle in, and, suddenly, time returned to its natural speed.

The Ravagers that Natsu killed, who had remained standing due to being frozen, finally fell to the floor, completely dead. However, one Ravager that stood behind Makarov, collapsed but was still alive, barely. Nashi took notice of this, jumped onto him, screaming as she blasted a torrent of fire through his heart, finishing the job.

As Natsu panted, Nashi went over to Makarov, who outstretched his hand. Nashi took it, and held it.

"Are you alright?" The former guild master asked. Nashi nodded her head to show that she was.

Natsu then saw something attached to one of the Ravager's hats: it was a recording lacrima. Grabbing it, he realized that it was recording this whole event. It also meant that Zero was also here and had found them.

"Oh, shit!" He said, before smashing the camera. Looking out the window, Natsu saw that everyone was alright, though they collapsed to the ground, panting in fatigue.

Back in the van, Zero was gasping for air, unsure of what he had just felt. Mest and Yoriko were also gasping for air, the former was fully aware of what had transpired. He looked in desperation as Natsu smashed the camera.

" _Natsu, you got to get away from here._ " He thought to himself.

Natsu turned to Makarov, with Nashi standing behind. "We gotta get out of here. Grab whatever you guys brought up." He said, before he and Nashi started grabbing the things that they had with them in the room, leaving Makarov to stand next to the door.

As soon as they got what they needed, Natsu hurriedly pushed Makarov's wheelchair with Nashi beside him. As they arrived on the lobby, they moved as quickly as possible, so to avoid looking at the people that were on the floor, in pain.

However, Makarov was aware of their expression as many men, women, and children were deeply terrified.

"I'm sorry. I'm…I'm so sorry!" Makarov said over and over as he was overcome with guilt and regret.

When they made their way out of the building, Natsu and Nashi situated Makarov into the back seat of the truck as Natsu tossed the wheelchair in the back. With everything settled, the old and young fire dragon slayers got into the front seat, and Natsu began to drive off.

Meanwhile, Zero stumbled out of the truck he was in, and tried to see if he could find any sign of Natsu, or Makarov, or Nashi. But he found nothing. All that he saw was the destruction and chaos caused by Makarov's seizure.

Zero roared as he slammed his metallic fist on the truck, leaving a massive dent. The situation had become bedlam; people were on the floor, groaning in pain, and gasping for air. Mass hysteria and worst of all, he still had failed to find the girl.

His boss was not gonna be pleased about this.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: I apologize that this took a while. I meant to inform everyone that I am currently on vacation with my family in Peru to visit relatives. Luckily my aunt's house has Wi-Fi but it comes and goes due to airplane mode. However, I didn't want to leave anyone waiting so I decided to post this chapter that was half completed at the time.**_

 _ **Anyways, the next chapter may not be up for a while, since I will be going to Cuzco. But I will try to get some done in August. Until then, be patient. Please read and review.**_


End file.
